La danza del escorpión
by Sstiautng
Summary: Bella y Edward se casaron por conveniencia y siguieron distintos caminos. Cuando Bella conoce a Jacob, desea casarse con él, ¿pero qué pasará cuando le pida el divorcio a Edward, el cual se encuentra en Brasil?
1. Chapter 1

**Ni los personajes (Meyer) ni la historia me pertenecen, esta es una adaptación de una de las novelas de Anne Mather**

**CAPÍTULO** **1**

**B**ella recordaba con toda claridad la primera vez que vio a Edward Masen. Fue con ocasión de su décimo aniversario. Como favor muy especial, Lady Newton había aceptado que le hicieran una fiesta de cumpleaños en el jardín, si bien en una zona bastante alejada de la casa. Recordaba también el entusiasmo con que esperaba la llegada de aquel día. Hasta entonces, sus aniversarios habían pasado casi desapercibidos. Tan sólo algunas veces su madre la había llevado al cine, después de terminar con los preparativos de la cena.

Pero esta ocasión era muy especial. Después de todo, las amas de llaves debían procurar que sus hijos se hicieran notar lo menos posible. Nadie podía negar que Lady Newton había sido muy bondadosa con la madre de Bella cuando su padre falleció repentinamente, dejando a su viuda con una niña de tres años y sin medios para sostenerse.

Su padre había sido agricultor y la vivienda que ocupaba el matri monio pertenecía al dueño de la granja. Cuando llegó el momento de abandonar la casa, la madre de Bella estaba desesperada. Lady Newton, que era precisamente la propietaria de la finca, sugirió que Renée Swan y su hijita fueran a vivir a la casa grande. El ama de llaves iba a jubilarse y cada vez era más difícil encontrar trabajadores domésticos responsables. De esta forma, la buena señora aseguraba su futuro en lo que a buen servicio doméstico se refería y ayudaba a la viuda, pero con el tiempo Bella se fue volviendo un problema para su madre, por su carácter rebelde e inconformista. Sin embargo, a los diez años todavía no podía observar la situación con ojos críticos y a los tres, carecía por completo de opinión.

Lady Newton era viuda también. Su esposo había fallecido en un accidente automovilístico. Después de su muerte, Lady Newton se puso al frente de la finca, y se desempeñó de manera tan atinada, que todo el mundo sospechó que desde antes de enviudar la manejaba subrep ticiamente. Tenía un solo hijo, el nuevo Lord Newton, y estaba deci dida a que no mermara su herencia a causa de la muerte del padre.

Durante sus años escolares, Bella veía rara vez a Mike Newton. Después de cursar la enseñanza secundaria en el colegio de la loca lidad, el joven fue a estudiar a la ciudad y durante las vacaciones su madre no lo perdía de vista. La señora Swan le había explicado a Bella que su madre adoraba al joven, puesto que era lo único que tenía en la vida. A Bella le parecía que la dama llevaba una exis tencia muy solitaria, ya que ella, a pesar de las limitaciones que se le imponían, tenía una vida social muy activa fuera de la casa. Contaba con muchos amigos y a menudo compadecía al joven pálido que de cuando en cuando observaba jugando solo en el jardín.

Una semana antes de la fecha del décimo cumpleaños de Bella, Lady Newton ofreció una cena. Era a principios de junio y la señora Swan había trabajado intensamente durante quince días para que la dama pudiera recibir dignamente a sus invitados, que pasarían la noche en la casa. Se había desatado tal afán de limpieza, que hasta Bella había intervenido, ayudando a los sirvientes que fueron contratados para la ocasión. Se invirtieron muchas horas en la prepa ración de la comida. Los vinos también fueron seleccionados con todo cuidado, enfriados a la perfección y Bella se quedó fascinada al contemplar la mesa, con el cristal y la plata refulgiendo a la luz de los candelabros.

La fiesta fue un éxito, y como muestra de agradecimiento por su trabajo, Lady Newton sugirió que tal vez a la señora Swan le agra daría organizar para su hija una fiesta de cumpleaños la semana pró xima.

En los años que siguieron, Bella habría de especular acerca del carácter de aquella mujer que trataba de recompensar a su ama de llaves, sin tener en cuenta que tal vez la interesada hubiera preferido descansar en lugar de sumergirse de nuevo en la fatigosa labor que im plica la preparación de una fiesta.

De todas formas, se organizó el convite a la perfección. Aquella tarde, el sol brillaba con esplendor. Bella ayudó a su madre y a Jared, el jardinero, a colocar en el jardín una mesa, donde pondrían los bocadillos, los pasteles y una enorme jarra de naranjada. A Bella le parecía que todo estaba igual que la noche de la fiesta de Lady Newton. Siete niñas habían sido invitadas y la festejada ocupó la cabecera junto a la tarta helada en la que se destacaba la inscripción "Felicidades, Isabella".

Llegaron las invitadas, y la niña, con manos temblorosas, abrió los regalos. Su mejor amiga, Jessica Stanley, hija del maestro de la escuela, le obsequió un bonito prendedor de perlas, que Bella insistió en ponerse de inmediato. Comenzaron los juegos y la señora Swan les ofreció como premio bolsas de caramelos.

Cuando llegó la hora del té, Bella presidió la mesa con actitud de gran señora, tratando de imitar a Lady Newton. Era su primera fiesta y estaba decidida a que fuera todo un éxito, pero de pronto co menzó a llover. Unas cuantas gotas al principio, pero más espesas después, que cayeron sobre su cabello y sobre la tarta, arruinando por completo la inscripción.

Bella se puso en pie de inmediato, profundamente desilusio nada. Su madre no estaba allí en aquel momento, pero seguro que había advertido la lluvia desde las ventanas de la cocina. La niña se volvió desolada hacia la casa, pero no vio ni a su madre ni a Jared, el jardinero. Las otras niñas le aconsejaron que se sentara de nuevo y se olvidara de la lluvia, porque pronto pasaría. Bella levantó la vista y se dio cuenta de que en el cielo no había ni rastro de nubes.

Una enorme gota le cayó en un ojo y mientras ella se llevaba las manos a la cabeza, las otras niñas se reían nerviosas y protestaban por que un verdadero aguacero estaba cayendo sobre la mesa. Bella sabía que no estaba lloviendo porque el cielo se hallaba despejado y las hojas de los laureles estaban secas.

Sin embargo, las gotas seguían cayendo y las invitadas se hallaban tan absortas en lo que sucedía, que no intentaron averiguar su pro cedencia, mas la festejada advirtió un grueso chorro que se arqueaba sobre el seto y, con una exclamación de furia, se lanzó hacia los ar bustos.

De inmediato se escucharon risas ahogadas y la lluvia cesó tan súbi tamente como había comenzado. Bella no se detuvo. Con torpes movimientos se abrió paso por entre las ramas y fue a dar al otro lado del seto. Allí encontró los aspersorios del sistema de riego que usaba Jared. Vio que alguien desaparecía por una de las esquinas de la casa. Era una figura masculina, que Bella no logró reconocer.

Se lanzó a perseguirle, aunque dudó por un momento, pensando en el delicado vestido de flores que su madre le había bordado espe cialmente para la ocasión. El dobladillo estaba desprendido y lleno de tierra. Su indomable cabellera marrón le caía sobre la cara en completo desorden y el prendedor de perlas había desaparecido. Sus amigas gritaban y la señora Swan, al escucharlas, acudió para ver lo que ocurría. Con muchos esfuerzos, Bella volvió a abrirse paso por entre los arbustos, ante la mirada compasiva de sus asombradas amigas.

— ¿Qué esta pasando aquí? —inquirió la señora, alarmada.

A! unísono, media docena de voces trataron de exponer lo sucedido, pero el ama de llaves esperó hasta que la propia Bella estuvo en condiciones de explicar la situación. La niña terminó su re lato con cierto temor, porque estaba casi segura de que su madre no habría de creerlo, mas se sorprendió al ver que estaba tan disgustada como ella. Al escuchar lo que había ocurrido, su rostro se contrajo y en seguida volvió silenciosamente a la casa.

Bella la observó con tristeza mientras se alejaba, pero las otras niñas se le acercaron para preguntarle qué había sucedido. Aceptó las muestras de simpatía y admiración de sus amigas por la forma en que había logrado ahuyentar al intruso. Trató de no mirar hacia la mesa, pero cuando lo hizo, se sobresaltó al comprobar que la tarta estaba deshecha y los sándwiches empapados. Tan sólo las gelatinas se mante nían intactas.

Bella seguía allí, rodeada por sus amigas, cuando volvió su madre, pero no venía sola. La acompañaban Lady Newton y un mu chacho de unos dieciséis años. Era bastante alto, delgado, de faccio nes angulosas, cabello cobrizo y tez morena. Bella se preguntó cuál sería su nacionalidad, pero no le cabía duda de que él había sido el autor del desastre.

La niña levantó los ojos y se indignó al descubrir un brillo de burla en los del joven, aunque su semblante aparecía contrito y solemne. Ig noraba quién era y qué hacía en la casa, pero deseaba intensamente que Lady Newton le mandara arrestar por la policía.

—Como puede ver, señora, la mesa ha quedado arruinada —ex plicaba su madre a Lady Newton. Después se volvieron hacia el grupo de niñas y en aquel momento, Bella tomó conciencia del estado las timoso en que se encontraba.

Se sintió avergonzada, pero no se movió. Lady Newton la miró, se volvió hacia el chico y soltó una carcajada. Él también se rió y con tagió a las niñas que, alborotadas, no cesaban de gritar y reír, pero eso no le sirvió de consuelo a Bella. Con un sollozo de humilla ción, se lanzó corriendo hacia la casa y no se detuvo hasta llegar a su habitación. Nunca se lo perdonaría a sus amigas ni a Lady Newton... y mucho menos al idiota de cabello rojizo, que le había arruinado la única fiesta de cumpleaños que le habían ofrecido.

Naturalmente, con el tiempo les perdonó y ella misma fue capaz de reírse de aquel fiasco, pero nunca en presencia de Lady Newton. Aquel día marcó una nueva etapa en su vida, porque comenzó a darse cuenta de las diferencias que separaban su mundo del de la dueña de la casa.

Supo que el muchacho era un pariente lejano de Lord Newton, hijo de su primo, Anthony Masen, que tenía varias haciendas en Brasil y que había escandalizado a su familia en 1947, al casarse con una joven indígena de ascendencia portuguesa que esperaba un hijo suyo. El muchacho se había criado en Sudamérica y se hospedaba con Lady Newton mientras su padre hacía los arreglos necesarios para matricularlo en una de las universidades más prestigiosas de Ingla terra.

Durante los años siguientes, le vio en varias ocasiones. Como su hogar se hallaba tan distante, por lo general pasaba las Navidades y la Semana Santa con Lady Newton. En alguna ocasión, ésta le confió a su ama de llaves que su sobrino era una buena compañía para Mike, que era tres años menor y sentía una gran admiración por su primo.

Bella aprobó los exámenes para ingresar en la secundaria, pero cuando tenía diecisiete años, abandonó la escuela con muy malas notas, para sorpresa de la directora, que le había vaticinado un bri llante futuro profesional. De todas formas, el sueldo de un ama de llaves no era suficiente para costear estudios superiores y Bella decidió aceptar un empleo en la biblioteca local. Amaba los libros y allí podía leer casi todo lo que se publicaba.

Antes de dejar la escuela había tenido varios novios y continuaba saliendo con algunos pretendientes. Había sido testigo de la lucha librada por su madre para sacarla adelante y no quería colocarse en la misma posición precaria. Tenía reputación de fría y calculadora, lo cual no era totalmente cierto. En realidad, deseaba obtener algo más de la vida que una casa hipotecada y unos cuantos chiquillos. Así es taban las cosas, cuando un buen día recibió una invitación para asistir al baile de primavera. Tenía dieciocho años.

Había estado saliendo con Seth Clearwater, un joven agricultor que había sido invitado a aquella celebración anual.

Al principio no estaba segura de aceptar, porque sabía que Lady Newton asistiría al baile, pero para su sorpresa, su madre la apoyó.

— ¿Y por qué no habrías de ir? —Inquirió, agitando sus maltra tadas manos—. Te han invitado y eso nada tiene que ver con la se ñora.

Pero Bella pudo darse cuenta de que su madre no comentó el asunto con Lady Newton; por lo tanto, la dama se sorprendió al en contrar a la jovencita bailando con uno de los terratenientes locales.

Bella se estaba divirtiendo mucho. Su vestido era precioso y ella sabía que le quedaba muy bien. En el tiempo transcurrido desde aquella desastrosa fiesta infantil, había cambiado notablemente. Su cabello, que había adquirido un bello tono caoba con reflejos rojos, le caía sobre los hombros formando una sedosa cortina que acentuaba la profundidad de sus grandes ojos chocolate. Era bastante alta, pero no muy delgada y su busto asomaba provocativamente por el atrevido escote de su traje, que era de color verde esmeralda. De todo esto era consciente, pero ignoraba que otros ojos, muy pare cidos a los de Lady Newton, la observaban con marcado interés.

Pasaron algunas horas antes que un joven pálido y esbelto, apro vechando la ausencia temporal de su compañero, se le acercara para pedirle una pieza. Bella sabía quién era y Mike Newton no igno raba tampoco la identidad de la joven, aunque se sorprendió al com probar lo diferente y hermosa que podía ser ataviada de aquella forma, ya que invariablemente la veía vestida con pantalones vaqueros o con el uniforme de algodón que usaba para su trabajo. Aquella no che estaba esplendorosa y Mike Newton tuvo que reconocer que era la muchacha más interesante de la reunión.

Bella, que estaba predispuesta en su contra, le halló muy agra dable por sus buenos modales y su sentido del humor, que no tenía nada de vulgar.

Mike conocía a todos los presentes y sus comentarios ingeniosos y cáusticos hicieron que la joven les observara con otra dis posición.

La malicia de sus comentarios no la ofendía. La murmuración era deporte obligado en una aldea tan pequeña como King's North y todo lo que estaba escuchando le había sido sugerido por su madre. Además, era evidente que Mike estaba tratando de hacerle sentirse mejor en aquel ambiente tan selecto. El hecho de que la hubiese invi tado a bailar, precisamente a ella, le halagaba profundamente.

Seth estaba esperándola cuando terminó la pieza y su actitud denotaba lo disgustado que se encontraba.

—Espero que no estés interesada por ese tipo afeminado e inútil —exclamó al advertir las mejillas sonrosadas de ella.

— ¡No es afeminado! —replicó Bella, indignada—. Es un mu chacho encantador. Un caballero, algo que tú nunca llegarás a ser.

Seth la miró, ofendido, y de inmediato la joven se sintió aver gonzada.

—Perdóname, Seth. No tenía intención de molestarte. Lo que ocurre es que he simpatizado con él de inmediato

Seth aceptó las excusas porque no deseaba perder la amistad de la joven. Estaba enamorado de ella y tenía esperanzas de ser corres pondido. Conocía su reputación y sabía que no había tenido novio formal. Sin embargo, sus esfuerzos habrían de resultar infructuosos, porque una semana después, Mike comenzó a salir con Bella, a pesar de la desaprobación de sus respectivas madres.

— ¡No seas ilusa, Bella! Los muchachos como Mike nunca se casan con chicas como tú. Lady Newton no permitirá que su hijo se comprometa con la hija de su ama de llaves.

— ¿Por qué no?

Todas sus compañeras de la biblioteca habían visto el coche de portivo de Mike estacionado ante la puerta, esperándola y la envi diaban por su buena suerte. Todas menos Jessica. Había hecho un frente común con la madre de Bella y acusaba a la joven de aceptar las atenciones de Mike porque le interesaba su dinero. Ella lo negaba rotundamente, pero en el fondo se preguntaba si el hecho de que su pretendiente fuera tan rico no le haría más atractivo a sus ojos.

La señora Swan, sentada en su cómodo sillón frente al fuego, le decía:

—No sabes lo que estás haciendo, Isabella, pero no puedo culparte. Tú y yo hemos tenido que trabajar duramente para ganar nos la vida. Pero debes pensar que ese joven tiene el mismo carácter que su padre. No es difícil que cualquier día estrelle su coche contra un árbol y no quiero que tú estés a su lado en ese momento.

—Mike no conduce de esa forma, mamá. Es cierto que le gusta la velocidad, pero te aseguro que es muy cuidadoso —replicó la joven, impaciente.

—Eso será cuando está sobrio —repuso la señora con gesto de preocupación—. Creo que nunca le has visto ebrio, pero dicen que le gusta beber más de la cuenta y además, por fuerza tiene que distraerse cuando tú vas a su lado, porque seguramente... bueno, tú ya me en tiendes...

— ¿Sexo? —preguntó Bella, mientras se paseaba inquieta—. No hay sexo entre nosotros. Yo no lo permitiría aunque él me lo pi diera.

— ¿Qué sabes tú de eso? ¿Qué harías si tuvieras que enfrentarte a una situación difícil? No lograrías comprender lo que quiero decirte ni en cien años. Pero debo advertirte que en la vida de toda mujer, llega un momento en que la situación queda por completo fuera de su control.

—Mamá, ignoro los hechos de la vida tal como tú los concibes. Lo que conozco muy bien son las reacciones químicas del organismo.

— ¿Así se llama ahora? —replicó su madre, burlona—. Está bien, Bella; eso no tiene importancia. Lo que no debes olvidar es que para Lady Newton tú eres solamente una chica más en la vida de su hijo, al que finalmente casará con la muchacha "adecuada".

Bella salió fumosa de la habitación. Su madre tenía razón en sus juicios respecto a Lady Newton, pero ella se negaba a aceptar que Mike fuera como decía. Su novio era completamente distinto: atento, educado y divertido.

Dos días después, la joven comprobó lo divertido que podía ser. Habían ido a un club nocturno de la ciudad y, de madrugada, se en contraban en la carretera. Bella sabía conducir porque había to mado lecciones el año anterior cuando compró un pequeño utilitario para ir y volver del trabajo. A la salida del club, la joven había inten tado ponerse al volante porque Mike había bebido en exceso, pero él no se lo permitió.

—No estoy bebido, cariño, ¿qué te crees?

Bella ocupó su lugar en silencio. Tal vez exageraba porque no había podido olvidar la advertencia de su madre. Trató de conservar la compostura, pero su actitud parecía disgustar a Mike y, en lugar de conducir con cuidado, con gesto de desafío decidió exponerse a riesgos innecesarios. Las palmas de las manos de Bella estaban húmedas y al llegar a una curva peligrosa, Mike se echó para el lado contrario y en aquel momento, la joven vio las luces de un coche que avanzaba directamente hacia ellos.

Apenas si recordaba lo que ocurrió después. Mike lanzó un ala rido y se llevó las manos a la cabeza. Ella se abalanzó para tomar el volante y girarlo hacia la derecha. El auto deportivo derrapó peli grosamente, pero Bella había logrado esquivar el golpe de frente.

Cuando por fin logró detener el coche, temblaba violentamente, pero Mike estaba deshecho. Había sepultado la cabeza entre las manos y parecía que estuviera sollozando. El conductor del otro ve hículo se les acercó para preguntar qué había sucedido y al levantar Mike la cara para responderle, ella pudo comprobar que había lá grimas en sus ojos. Entonces Bella explicó brevemente que el vo lante se había roto y que una maniobra oportuna había evitado la tra gedia. El otro creyó que la sangre fría de Mike les había salvado la vida.

Cuando se quedaron solos, Mike se arrojó en brazos de la mucha cha, llorando.

—Perdóname, Bella —le dijo, angustiado y aunque ella estaba muy impresionada, tuvo que consolarle.

Después, los labios de Mike buscaron los de Bella. Con torpe za, sus manos trataron de desnudarla y ella se apartó con repug nancia.

Pasaron varios días antes de que volvieran a verse.

Bella deseaba estar sola para poner en claro sus sentimientos.

Cuando por fin llegó a la conclusión de que sus relaciones habían terminado, se sorprendió al encontrarle un día a la puerta de la bi blioteca. Sin pronunciar una sola palabra, se sentó junto a él en el coche y le lanzó una mirada interrogante.

— ¡Ya lo sé, Bella, debí venir antes..., pero necesitaba tiempo para pensar! —No hizo intento alguno para poner en marcha el coche.

— ¿Y qué es lo que has pensado?

—He pensado en nosotros. —La miraba a los ojos—. ¿Quieres ca sarte conmigo?

Bella se quedó sin voz. Hubiera esperado cualquier cosa, menos aquello.

— ¿Qué dices? ¿Casarme contigo? ¿Estás hablando en serio?

—Nunca en mi vida he hablado más seriamente. Te quiero lo su ficiente como para desear tenerte junto a mí el resto de mi vida.

—Pero tu madre se opondrá —objetó la joven, entristecida. Durante varios días, había estado meditando sobre la situación. Ahora sabía que en realidad no le amaba y que su posición social y su dinero la habían deslumbrado hasta el punto de no permitirle advertir sus graves defectos. Sin embargo, la sorprendente proposición de Mike le hacía dudar, porque le estaba ofreciendo la oportunidad de escapar del ambiente mediocre y opresivo en el que se movía. Pensó que Lady Newton se iba a oponer y también su propia madre.

La proposición era muy tentadora, sobre todo por la reacción que iba a producir en el pueblo. ¡Bella Swan convertida en Lady Newton, la nueva dueña de la casa grande!

Su pulso se aceleró. ¿Qué le estaba sucediendo? ¿Cómo podía tomar en cuenta aquella absurda petición, si tan sólo unos minutos antes se sentía aliviada al pensar que por fin estaba libre del asedio de Mike? Consideró con desagrado lo que vendría después de la boda y se preguntó si podría soportarlo. La intimidad del matrimonio la lle naba de aprensión. La verdad es que nadie la había atraído hasta en tonces y había llegado a pensar que era incapaz de amar a ningún hombre... Más estaba segura de que su situación no iba a cambiar nunca y no se atrevía a dejar pasar aquella brillante oportunidad. No es que fuera interesada tan sólo práctica, pero ¿hasta qué punto podría llevar a cabo sus planes sin lamentarlo en el futuro?

Tal como era de esperarse, Lady Newton se opuso al matrimonio, manera violenta y decidida. Cuando Mike le comunicó su resolución, el altercado se escuchó hasta la cocina donde se encontraba Bella, con los labios tensos y los ojos cerrados, tratando de ignorar que ella era la causante de la terrible querella familiar.

Su madre tomó las cosas con más calma. Le repetía una y otra vez que era una tonta si pensaba que un hombre como Mike Newton podía hacerla feliz a pesar de todo su dinero.

La fecha de la boda se fijó para poco antes de la Navidad. Los recién casados volarían a Barbados, donde permanecerían dos se manas. Bella percibía, satisfecha, la envidia y la admiración de sus amigas y se sentía halagada al ver su foto publicada en los perió dicos junto con la de Mike, pero no lograba acallar la voz de su con ciencia cuando intentaba justificar la decisión que había tomado.

Derrotada, Lady Newton aceptó los hechos con resignación, al menos en apariencia. Llevó a la joven a su modista de Londres y al gunas veces acompañó a los novios al teatro. Bella resultó ser una discípula muy aventajada y, aunque no simpatizaba con Lady Newton, la respetaba. Esto facilitaba las relaciones entre ambas.

Por su parte, Lady Newton tuvo que reconocer que la joven no era ninguna estúpida y que sabía bien lo que se hacía. Sin embargo, en ningún momento perdió la esperanza de que Mike recapacitara y rompiera el compromiso.

Bella se iba sintiendo más segura a medida que se acercaba la fecha de la boda. Mike se comportaba de manera inmejorable; no bebía, se mostraba complaciente, atento y conducía su coche con me sura y precaución, hasta que llegó el primero de diciembre, fecha del baile anual del Club Rotario.

Lady Newton era miembro prominente de dicho club y en esta ocasión también recibieron una invitación su hijo y su prometida. Bella pasó muchas horas en su habitación, preparándose para la velada. Lady Newton había tomado a su cargo la organización y Bella estaba decidida a hacer un buen papel. Su traje de noche, de terciopelo color crema, realzaba su magnífico porte y su juvenil be lleza. En el cuello llevaba un hermoso collar de perlas, regalo de su prometido. La felicidad brillaba en su rostro y, al mirarse al espejo, pensó que nunca había estado más atractiva y mejor vestida que aquella noche.

Su madre la examinó sin entusiasmo. En las últimas semanas, la señora Swan había envejecido notablemente y Bella a veces se preguntaba si de verdad le agradaría la idea de retirarse a vivir sola en la cómoda casita que Mike le había comprado; pero después de todo, ya tenía cincuenta y tres años y no podía seguir trabajando toda su vida.

Mike y Lady Newton la esperaban. Cogió su bolso, se despidió de su madre y se encaminó hacia la casa grande. Llegó hasta el salón principal, con paredes cubiertas de madera, techo artesonado y una enorme chimenea. Retratos al óleo de los ilustres miembros de la familia, adornaban las paredes. Los suelos estaban relucientes y Bella recordó que su madre se había pasado la vida puliéndolos a mano, a pesar de que contaba con la ayuda de electrodomésticos. Había también mullidas alfombras, pesados cortinajes y dos enormes sillones frente al fuego chisporroteante de la chimenea. El gran salón tenía un ambiente casi medieval y a Bella siempre le había im presionado por su austera belleza.

Lanzó una mirada a la escalera y después se dirigió a la biblioteca, donde Mike y su madre, por lo general, tomaban un aperitivo antes de la cena.

Casi al llegar a la puerta, un hombre se incorporó de las profundidades de uno de los sillones y le dijo:

—Buenas noches, Bella.

La joven se detuvo, sorprendida por la repentina aparición. Por un momento, llegó a pensar que se trataba del fantasma de alguno de los antepasados de Mike. Pero ninguno de los Newton había sido tan alto ni tan moreno. Entonces cayó en la cuenta de quién era aquel hombre.

—Buenas noches. Si no me equivoco, usted es el señor Masen.

No deseaba entablar conversación, pero tampoco podía darse el lujo de ignorarle. Hacía por lo menos cuatro años que había visto fugazmente al culpable de que su única fiesta infantil de cumpleaños se arruinase. En realidad, Edward Masen nunca se le había acercado, ni siquiera para disculparse por lo que había hecho, y ahora la sa ludaba tranquilamente, como si fueran conocidos. ¿Cómo se atre vía?... ¿Y qué estaba haciendo allí?

...

**Bueno, aquí os dejo el primer capítulo de esta adaptación. Espero que lo disfruteis tanto como yo y por favor, si veis algún fallo que me haya saltado sin querer os agradecería que me lo comunicaseis.**

**Acepto todo tipo de rewiews, aunque estas sean críticas xD**

**Tricia.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Gracias por los rewiews:anybuff, Lucy, Natuchi23 y pat.**

**Ni la historia ni los personajes son míos, esto es solo una adaptación.**

**CAPÍTULO** **2**

**C**omosi leyera sus pensamientos, Edward se le acercó sonriente y le dijo: —Parece que llegué a tiempo para la boda.

Hablaba inglés sin acento extranjero y Bella pensó que era natural, porque después de todo se había educado en Inglaterra y su padre era inglés, aunque él no lo pareciera.

Tenía tipo de portugués, con aquella nariz recta y aquellos labios carnosos y sensuales. Los extraños ojos parecían no corresponder al resto de su imagen.

— ¿Se va a quedar hasta entonces? —Con disimulo, la joven observó que llevaba un bien cortado traje negro y camisa de etiqueta. ¿Acaso iba a acompañarlos al baile?, se preguntó disgustada. ¿Por qué no se lo había mencionado Mike?

—Me parece que no le complace la idea. Todavía no me ha per donado.

Muy a su pesar, Bella se sonrojó.

—No sé de qué me está usted hablando.

—Me parece que sí, pero no tiene importancia. Está usted a punto de convertirse en un miembro de la familia.

—No de su familia, señor Masen —replicó con altivez la joven.

—Puede llamarme Edward —le dijo él sonriendo con ironía, y Bella pensó que nunca le daría tal satisfacción.

La aparición de Lady Newton interrumpió la conversación. El encaje negro le sentaba muy bien, aunque en sus ojos brillaba la envidia al contemplar la belleza y elegancia de Bella. Mike estaba muy complacido por la apariencia de su prometida y sus manos se posaron con movimientos posesivos en la cintura de la joven mientras le preguntaba a Edward si no le envidiaba por su buena suerte.

La respuesta fue tan halagadora como era de esperarse, pero Bella percibió el cinismo en los ojos de Masen.

El baile de los rotarlos, que se celebraba en el hotel "Fleece", era un acontecimiento social de gran relevancia y la presencia de los Newton atrajo a una legión de fotógrafos y periodistas. Bella estaba aturdida por las luces de las cámaras que no cesaban de ser disparadas. Se sintió aliviada cuando alguien la invitó a bailar apro vechando un descuido de Mike. Una vez en la pista de baile, se arre pintió de haber aceptado. Con ambos brazos, Edward la tomó por la cintura y la apretó de tal manera, que la joven tuvo que colocar las palmas de sus manos sobre el pecho masculino para apartarse y poder respirar.

— ¿Qué sucede, Isabella? Tan sólo estamos bailando.

Pero la joven no podía tranquilizarse. Su respiración se aceleró y, para distraerse, observó a las otras parejas, tratando de librarse de la fuerte presión que sobre ella ejercía el cuerpo de Edward. Muchas pa rejas jóvenes bailaban de la misma forma, y algunas de las chicas cru zaban los brazos alrededor del cuello de su compañero, pero no por eso estaba convencida de que debiera hacer lo mismo. Aquel hombre no le era simpático en lo más mínimo, pero poseía un cierto magne tismo que provocaba la admiración de muchas de las mujeres pre sentes. Bella notó, con profunda inquietud, que la trastornaba. Nunca había sentido algo así con Mike.

— ¿Piensa quedarse mucho tiempo en Inglaterra? —preguntó Bella, en un intento por distraer su atención.

—No creí que te interesara. En realidad, pensaba regresar la se mana próxima, pero Mike me ha persuadido para que me quede a la boda.

Era natural. Mike siempre había admirado a su primo, aunque sus relaciones fueran tan distantes.

—Mi tía me ha dicho que trabajas en la biblioteca —comentó Edward. Bella levantó la cara para mirarle. Era alto y sus facciones fuertes y bien definidas. Pensó que seguramente, al igual que su tía, la despreciaba por ser socialmente inferior.

— ¿Y usted a qué se dedica, señor Masen, además de a divertirse con la clase trabajadora? —Respondió Bella con insolencia y agregó—: Apuesto que el trabajo le parecerá algo deshonroso.

— ¿Estás hablando de Mike? —respondió Edward, impasible, y Bella se dio cuenta de que había caído en su propia trampa.

—Mike trabaja. La finca...

—... la dirige su madre ayudada por un administrador muy com petente —le dijo Edward, interrumpiéndola—. Escucha, tú no sabes nada de estas cosas, pero yo sí.

La joven deseaba intensamente que terminara la pieza para poder volver a sentirse .protegida al lado de su novio. Cada instante que pa saba junto a Edward, parecía que aumentaba el antagonismo que les se paraba. Él añadió:

—Pues... te diré que estudio medicina y que pronto seré médico.

Bella apenas le escuchaba.

— ¿Cómo dice?

—Decía que soy médico —explicó Edward, bajando la cabeza para que pudiera oírle mejor. Ahora, sus labios casi rozaban los cabellos de la joven.

Su aliento, ligeramente alcohólico, le dio a Bella en el rostro. No le produjo desagrado; por el contrario, le hizo percibir otros aromas que de él emanaban: a jabón y agua de colonia; el olor natural de su piel...

Los sentidos se le agudizaron. Tenía los senos oprimidos por el po tente pecho masculino y su cintura le parecía rodeada por una banda de hierro candente. Una ola de calor comenzó a invadirla y se ex tendió hasta sus extremidades. "¡Dios mío!, ¿qué me sucede?"

Edward notó su palidez y le dijo, alarmado:

— ¿Te sientes bien, Isabella?

Haciendo un esfuerzo, la joven logró responder:

—Sí... no... Es decir, aquí hace mucho calor.

— ¿Calor? ¿Quieres que te lleve con tu prometido, o prefieres salir al corredor a tomar un poco de aire?

Las dos opciones le parecían inadecuadas. No podía salir al corredor con Edward, porque allí estaban los periodistas y tampoco podía ir al lado de Mike en aquel momento. Sus piernas se negaban a sostenerla y no lograba controlar el temblor de sus manos.

—Hay un saloncito detrás del estrado. Podemos ir allí para que te recuperes.

Lograron deslizarse sin ser vistos. Bella se recostó en la pared y aspiró profundamente. Tenía la esperanza de que Edward la dejara sola, pero allí estaba en la penumbra, observándola.

— ¿Te sientes mejor?

—Me imagino que va a contarle a Mike lo que me ha pasado.

— ¿Contarle a Mike? ¿Qué puedo decirle?

—No... No lo sé...

— ¿Qué es lo que no sabes? —Él se le acercó y, con gran delicadeza, le rozo la mejilla. Después, con la punta de los dedos, recorrió el contorno de sus labios trémulos-. ¡Vámonos! -le dijo de pronto—. La orquesta ha dejado de tocar y seguramente nos estarán bus cando.

A Bella le sorprendió su actitud, pero, por alguna extraña razón, también se sintió defraudada. Con movimientos torpes, trató de arreglarse el cabello, se acomodó el escote y por fin salió del salon cito. Apenas había dado unos cuantos pasos cuando sintió la mano de su prometido que se le clavaba en la muñeca como una garra.

—Mike... —pudo murmurar mientras veía sus facciones descompuestas—. ¿Qué te sucede, Mike?

— ¡Eres una cualquiera! —Le espetó al oído—. ¿Qué estabas ha ciendo ahí?

Momentos antes, Bella estaba pálida, pero ahora sus mejillas habían tomado un tono rojizo. Se volvió para buscar a Edward con la esperanza de que le explicara a Mike lo que había ocurrido.

—Pues yo... Edward me...

— ¿Edward? ¡Qué rapidez, chiquita! Debí escuchar a mí madre. Ella me lo advirtió.

— ¿Te advirtió? —preguntó Bella, ofendida— Mike, por favor, ¿qué quieres decir con eso?

— ¿No entiendes? Eres una estúpida. Mi madre invitó a Edward y luego le pidió que se quedara para la boda, y no porque le tenga mucho aprecio, sino todo lo contrario. Ella sabe que es un seductor sin escrúpulos y que una casquivana como tú no iba a resistirse a sus galanteos.

— ¡No! Eso no es verdad, Mike. Yo te juro que...

— ¡Calla! ¿Qué es lo que vas a jurar? ¿Que no te gusta? Desde que te sacó a bailar no has hecho más que mirarle embobada.

—He estado a punto de desmayarme y... —explicó la joven, deses perada.

— ¡Sí, ya me lo imagino! ¡Y yo pensando que llegarías a la boda llena de pureza!

La joven le miró, asustada. No podía ser cierto lo que decía. Sus palabras la herían profundamente. Pensó que quizá tuviese algo de razón respecto a su primo y eso le dolía más que todo. Necesitaba hablar con Mike a solas; tal vez pudiese convencerle de la verdad.

—Mike, tenemos que hablar, pero no aquí. Nos están viendo...

— ¿Qué quieres decir? —Mike la miró con suspicacia.

— ¿No te das cuenta? No tengo nada que ocultar. Estás haciéndo les el juego. Eso es precisamente lo que quieren, que tú me despre cies. —Bella no estaba por completo segura de su sinceridad, pero lo que había sentido por Edward lo examinaría después. Ahora necesitaba jugar todas sus cartas y hacer comprender a Mike que le estaban manejando.

A él se le veía muy agitado. Había ingerido una gran cantidad de alcohol y sus pensamientos no eran coherentes. Hubiera querido creer en las palabras de Bella. Ninguna mujer le había interesado tanto. En realidad, no le interesaban las mujeres. Prefería la compañía de sus amigos y, sobre todo, conducir coches deportivos a la máxima ve locidad. Pero se sentía muy satisfecho porque se iba a casar con Bella a pesar de la oposición de su madre. Lady Newton siempre había escogido a sus amigos y él estaba harto de tal situación. Bella significaba una gran oportunidad para escapar del terrible do minio que sobre él había ejercido siempre su madre.

—Muy bien —respondió, decidido—. Vamos al coche.

La joven titubeó porque el coche no era el lugar más apropiado, pero no podía poner objeciones en aquel momento.

Afuera hacía frío. Bella temblaba cuando llegaron al automó vil. Al salir, había observado el rostro de Lady Newton y la expresión de ésta confirmó sus temores. La aristocrática dama estaba dispuesta a hacer hasta lo imposible para deshacer aquella boda.

Mike puso en marcha el motor y Bella se alarmó.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Calentando el motor.

—Pero Mike... —le dijo, consternada.

— ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Crees que estoy muy borracho para conducir?

—Francamente, sí —respondió la joven con un suspiro.

—No te preocupes; yo sé lo que hago.

Tuvieron que detenerse al llegar a un semáforo y entonces Mike se volvió para mirarla.

—Estás muy bella esta noche —le dijo, como si hasta aquel mo mento no se hubiera percatado de algo tan evidente.

Apareció la luz verde y el auto salió disparado. Bella se ajustó el cinturón de seguridad y con las manos se aferraba al asiento. No le iba a pedir que disminuyera la velocidad. Si llegaban a matarse en la carretera, por lo menos tendría la satisfacción de haber derrotado a Lady Newton. Su actitud era tan fatalista, que hasta se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que seguían sanos y salvos cuando él detuvo el coche.

— ¿Adonde... adonde vamos?

-Ya verás -le respondió Mike, señalando la casita que había comprado para su futura suegra, la señora Swan.

— ¿Ahí?

—Sí, ¿por qué no? Es mía; la acabo de comprar.

—Sí, pero...

—Los decoradores han estado aquí todo el día. No creo que haga demasiado frío dentro.

Bella no replicó y descendió del coche. Se dio cuenta de que al gunas cortinas se movían en las ventanas de las casas vecinas. Pensó que su madre iba a estar bien informada de aquella extraña visita a su futuro hogar.

Al entrar, se notaba el penetrante olor de la pintura fresca. Mike encendió el radiador de gas que había en la chimenea y no prendió las luces porque no había cortinas, pero en realidad, no era necesario; bastaba con la que llegaba de los faroles callejeros.

Los carpinteros habían colocado un par de tablas en sentido hori zontal, apoyándolas en los escalones, y sobre ellas, habían tendido un pedazo de alfombra para utilizarlas como un banco. Mike se sentó e indicó a Bella que hiciera lo propio. El trozo de alfombra estaba bastante sucio y el vestido claro podía mancharse, pero la joven de cidió olvidarse de todo y se sentó junto a su prometido.

—Aquí estamos al fin —dijo Mike, mirándola fijamente.

—Pues sí... —murmuró Bella, mientras pensaba en la forma de comenzar a explicarse—. Mike, quiero que sepas...

Bella tuvo que callar porque los labios de Mike se posaban con avidez sobre su cuello. —Entonces, ¿me crees?

—Pues digamos que estoy preparado para que me convenzas. Ante todo, tienes que explicarme qué estabas haciendo a solas con mi primo, ese asqueroso mestizo.

— ¡Mike! No digas eso.

— ¿Por qué no? Es la verdad. Creo que por esa razón lo en cuentras tan atractivo. A las mujeres os gustan esos tipos.

—Ya te he dicho lo que ha sucedido. Iba a perder el sentido y el señor Masen me sugirió que saliera del salón unos momentos. Eso es todo.

— ¿Todo? —Inquirió Mike, insinuante, mientras deslizaba una temblorosa mano por el escote del vestido de Bella— ¿Y qué habéis hecho luego a solas?

— ¡Nada! ¿Qué piensas tú que hemos hecho?

—Puedo imaginarme muchas cosas —replicó Mike, enigmáti co—. ¡Esto, por ejemplo! —y de manera brutal, la besó.

Ella se puso rígida. Aquel beso le producía únicamente un sentimiento de profunda repulsión y el rictus de amargura que había en el rostro de Mike, indicaba que el joven lo había adivinado.

— ¿Qué te pasa? ¿No te agrada que te toque?

— ¡Mike, ya basta!

— ¡No! ¡Maldita sea; no basta! —replicó él, violento—. Todavía falta mucho.

Lanzando una especie de gruñido, la rodeó con sus brazos y la empujó sobre la tabla. Luego, con sus húmedos labios, recorrió los hombros desnudos de Bella.

La joven quedó tan impresionada, que por unos momentos no reaccionó. Después, cuando ya no pudo dudar de las intenciones de Mike, comenzó a luchar desesperadamente para librarse de sus re pugnantes caricias. Mike se había transformado. Ya no era el caballero gentil y agradable que creía conocer, sino una bestia alco holizada.

Bella no podía hacer mucho para defenderse. Aunque Mike no era robusto, no le fue difícil dominar sus frenéticos esfuerzos por evadirse. Las lágrimas cubrían sus mejillas y su desesperación se había convertido en impotencia. De pronto, escuchó una exclamación de derrota. No entendía lo que estaba sucediendo y permaneció in móvil cuando Mike se incorporó. Se volvió a mirarle. Él murmuraba imprecaciones al tiempo que trataba de arreglarse la ropa. Lo más extraño era que los insultos iban dirigidos hacia sí mismo.

Totalmente desconcertada, Bella se incorporó, pensando que él por fin había recobrado la sensatez, y con torpes movimientos trató de cubrirse con su desgarrado vestido de noche. —Mike...

— ¡No me hables, no quiero que me hables!- Bella se echó el cabello hacia atrás y se puso en pie.

—Mike, ¿estás bebido?

— ¿Bebido? —repitió mientras se le acercaba, moviendo la cabeza. Después, clavó la vista en el suelo y dijo—: ¡Ojalá estuviera bebido! ¡Dios mío, ojalá lo estuviera!

Bella no acababa de entender lo que estaba sucediendo. Sin embargo, su sentido común le indicaba que algo había ocurrido para que Mike no llevara a cabo su odioso propósito.

—Mike, te aseguro que mañana estarás bien.

— ¡Tú no sabes nada! —Su respiración se agitó de nuevo y, con gran sorpresa, la joven pudo advertir lágrimas en sus ojos.

Fue un momento de intensa emoción. A Bella la invadió un sentimiento de piedad que borró por completo la repulsión que antes había sentido hacia su prometido.

—Mike, déjame ayudarte, por favor...

— ¡Tú no puedes ayudarme en nada! ¡No te quiero, no te necesito! ¿No lo entiendes? ¡Yo no necesito a nadie! No sé por qué pensé que podía quererte, pero en realidad nunca te he necesitado. —Profi riendo un ronco gemido, se alejó en dirección a la puerta.

Bella se quedó allí, atónita, sin comprender la importancia de lo que acababa de decirle. De pronto, comenzó a intuir por qué no terminó lo que había comenzado. ¡Es que no podía! Y eso precisa mente era lo que le atormentaba. Mike no podía amar a nadie.

Escuchó el ruido del motor del coche que se alejaba. Corrió hacia la puerta, asustada. ¡No podía dejarla allí abandonada! No tenía con qué cubrirse y su vestido estaba hecho pedazos.

Pero él se iba. Las luces del coche ya habían desaparecido y la joven se quedó parada en la puerta, desolada. Después, regresó al in terior de la casa.

No había teléfono, así que no podía llamar a nadie para que acudiera en su auxilio, pero tampoco podía pasar allí la noche. Además de las incomodidades, su madre no iba a poder conciliar el sueño por la preocupación. Deseaba llegar a su casa y cerrar la puerta de su dormitorio para ahuyentar las horrendas implicaciones de los reveladores sucesos de la noche.

Apagó el radiador, se arregló el pelo y se encaminó a la salida. El aire helado le hizo retroceder. A tientas, buscó un retal de alfombra que se echó sobre los hombros para defenderse del relente nocturno. Tenía que caminar más o menos dos kilómetros, pero no había otro remedio.

Apenas si había recorrido unos metros cuando advirtió las luces de un coche. Se agachó, angustiada, deseando en el fondo de su corazón que no se detuviera. El coche disminuyó la velocidad y ella apretó el paso, pero escuchó que una voz autoritaria la llamaba por su nombre.

Era el coche de Lady Newton y al volante iba Edward Masen, que abrió la portezuela.

— ¡Sube! —le dijo perentorio, pero la joven no se movió—. ¡Te digo que subas! —repitió, tajante. Ella se recogió la falda y obedeció,

sentándose junto al hombre.

—Bueno, Isabella, ahora explícame qué te ha sucedido.

Ella, sin mirarle, dijo:

—Tenga la bondad de llevarme a mi casa.

Edward no le hizo caso. Le quitó el pedazo de alfombra, que echó en la parte trasera del coche, y la cubrió con su chaqueta. Bella estuvo a punto

de protestar, pero tenía tanto frío, que decidió acallar sus reproches.

—Escucha, Isabella, no vamos a movernos de aquí hasta que no me expliques lo qué ha pasado.

— ¿Es que lo ignora? —le preguntó ella, indignada—. ¿O acaso este episodio no estaba programado?

— ¿Qué dices? No te entiendo.

La joven no deseaba continuar allí discutiendo. Se sentía muy vul nerable, sabía que estaba a punto de romper a llorar y por nada del mundo quería que aquel hombre fuera testigo de su derrumbamiento.

—Se lo ruego, lléveme a casa. ¿No puede usted contener su curiosidad hasta mañana? No estoy en condiciones de contestarle. Creo que Mike puede hacerlo mejor que yo.

— ¿Mike? ¿Acaso Mike es responsable de esto?

Con ternura, Edward acarició los mechones que caían sobre la cha queta y la joven se retiró, nerviosa. De inmediato, él encendió la luz interior y pudo advertir el estado en que se encontraba Bella.

Estaba pálida y descompuesta. A pesar de que llevaba puesta la chaqueta, se podían advertir las huellas de las manos brutales de Mike en su cuello. Sin decir una palabra, Edward le quitó la chaqueta y quedaron al descubierto los brazos magullados y el vestido roto. Bella se cubrió el pecho con las manos, pero pudo darse cuenta de que él no la veía como mujer, sino como víctima de un ataque sexual.

Con una exclamación ahogada, la cubrió de nuevo y apagó la luz. Después, aspiró profundamente y dijo:

— ¡Voy a matarle!

— ¡No! —Exclamó Bella—. En realidad, no ha sucedido nada irreparable. Bueno..., trató de hacerlo, pero no pudo.

— ¿Dónde está él ahora?

—No lo sé.

—Entonces, ¿te ha dejado sola en la calle? ¿Te ha echado del coche?

—No, no... —Bella nunca se había sentido tan avergonzada—. Hemos ido a la casita que le compró a mamá. Es aquella... —La señaló con un débil

ademán.

—Pero, ¿él te ha dejado...?

—Sí —respondió Bella en un suspiro y agregó—: ¿Puede lle varme a casa?

—Ahora mismo, pero hay algo más que deseo saber antes.

-¿Qué?

— ¿Por qué has insinuado que yo sabía lo ocurrido?

— ¿No puede esperar hasta mañana?

—No.

Bella suspiró con impaciencia.

—Mire, no tengo que darle explicaciones. Usted está de su parte.

—Yo no estoy de parte de nadie, Isabella —declaró él con frial dad—, ni estaba enterado de que hubiera bandos. Te vas a casar con Mike, ¿no es así? Te vas a casar con él a pesar de todo.

—No lo sé... Yo...

—Está bien. Te llevaré a casa. Tal vez allí encuentres a tu pro metido, esperándote ansioso para disculparse.

Pero Mike no estaba en la casa grande. Sólo encontraron a Lady Newton, paseándose impaciente. Lanzó una exclamación de horror cuando vio a Bella. La joven hubiera querido deslizarse hasta su dormitorio sin ser vista, pero tuvo que dar la cara.

— ¡Dios mío! ¿Qué ha sucedido? —exclamó Lady Newton, amenazadora, y Bella se sobresaltó, notándose indefensa—. Habéis tenido un accidente, ¿verdad? Dime qué ha pasado, Isabella. Edward, explícamelo tú. ¿Dónde está Mike?

Con toda calma, Edward se ajustó los gemelos de la camisa y res pondió, impasible:

—Creí que tú lo sabrías, tía. Yo no le he visto.

— ¿Que no le has visto? Pero... —dijo Lady Newton, mirando a la muchacha—. Entonces, ¿cómo es que...? —La dama se inte rrumpió con lágrimas en los ojos—. ¡Isabella! ¿Dónde está mi hijo?

La joven hubiera deseado que se la tragara la tierra. Estaba des hecha, pero haciendo un esfuerzo logró responder:

—Mike... me ha dejado en la casita que compró para mamá...

—Tía —interrumpió Edward—, ¿no te interesa saber por qué está Isabella en estas condiciones?

—Pues sí, por supuesto, pero, ¿qué tiene que ver esto con el pa radero de Mike?

— ¡Tiene mucho que ver, tía, mucho que ver! Lady Newton pareció darse cuenta por fin de la situación y, muy seria, se dirigió a Bella.

—Bueno, ¿qué es lo qué ha pasado?

-Tu hijo la ha puesto en ese estado —explicó Edward—. ¿Te das cuenta? Tu hijo ha tratado de violar a su prometida. ¿Podrías tú explicar por qué lo ha hecho?

Lady Newton se llevó una mano a la garganta y balbuceó: —No... No hablas en serio.

¡Claro que hablo en serio! —declaró Edward, implacable. Bella sintió los ojos de la señora recorriéndola de pies a cabeza en evidente desagrado.

— ¿Y cómo lo sabes tú, Edward? —Replicó Lady Newton—. ¿Quién te lo ha dicho?

—Ella.

—Por favor... —intentó protestar Bella de nuevo, pero nin guno le hizo caso.

—Así que la palabra de Isabella vale más que la de mi hijo.

—Tía, aquí no hay más palabra que la de Isabella, pero no vas a pensar que se ha hecho eso ella misma. —Con ademanes de cididos, se acercó a la joven y la despojó de la chaqueta que la cubría.

Lady Newton estrujó nerviosamente el collar de brillantes que pendía de su cuello y exclamó:

— ¡Todavía no me habéis explicado dónde está Mike! Isabella dice que han estado en la casita...

—Sí, me ha llevado a la casita que compró para mamá y allí... hemos tenido una discusión. Mike se ha ido luego en el coche y el señor Masen me ha encontrado en la calle.

— ¡No me digas! ¡Qué casualidad! —dijo Lady Newton con ironía, pero su sobrino la interrumpió:

—Sí, tía. Ha sido una casualidad muy afortunada.

— ¡Por favor, Edward, te suplico que te mantengas al margen de este asunto!

—Lo siento, tía, pero ya estoy metido en él de lleno y ahora te sugiero que le permitas a Isabella retirarse. Está exhausta. Podemos volver a discutir la cuestión mañana temprano.

— ¡No! Necesito saber dónde está mi hijo. ¡Quiero que me ayudéis a buscarle!

—Sí, tía —repuso Edward, condescendiente—. Lo haré con mucho gusto en cuanto lleve a Isabella junto a su madre. Con tu per miso.

—No se moleste —replicó la joven, pero Edward no le hizo caso y, colocándole de nuevo la chaqueta sobre los hombros, la condujo hacia el corredor.

Bella suspiró, aliviada. Al fin podía librarse de la mirada acu sadora de Lady Newton y retirarse a la tranquilidad de su dormitorio. Había sido una noche extraña, depresiva, y la joven deseaba con ve hemencia que llegara a su fin. Ignoraba que todavía iba a tener mucho que soportar.

Edward abrió la puerta y la acompañó a través del comedor y la cocina. Ella se volvió para decirle:

-Muchas gracias por todo, señor Masen. Le aseguro que yo estoy bien. No tiene que llevarme hasta mis habitaciones. Buenas noches.

En la penumbra, el rostro masculino parecía anguloso y duro. Estaba tan cerca de ella, que la muchacha podía sentir su aliento y el calor de su cuerpo. Se sintió inquieta y llena de temores. En aquel momento tuvo la firme convicción de que nada volvería a ser come antes.

— ¿Crees que tu madre estará despierta todavía?

—Es posible, pero no tiene importancia.

— ¿Vas a explicarle lo ocurrido?

—No lo sé —repuso la joven, abatida.

—Debes hacerlo —le ordenó Edward, tajante—. Tal vez ella pueda convencerte de que tienes que actuar con más sensatez.

— ¿Qué quiere usted decir?

—Me parece que está claro. No puedes casarte con Mike después de lo que ha sucedido. Piensa en lo que vendría después. No creo que estés

dispuesta a pagar un precio tan alto por convertirte en ama y señora de la casa grande.

— ¿Usted piensa que me caso con Mike por su dinero?

— ¿Y no es así?

— ¡No!

—Vamos, Isabella, no me vas a hacer creer que estás enamorada de ese pobre tonto, sobre todo después de lo que ha ocurrido esta noche.

Bella estaba a punto de perder el control. Con manos tem blorosas se sujetaba la chaqueta, pero hubiera deseado quitársela y arrojarla a los pies de Edward Masen. Sin embargo, era más fuerte su afán por conservar una actitud digna en aquel momento.

— ¡Usted es su primo! ¿Cómo puede hablar así de Mike?

—Nuestra relación es muy distante, ¡gracias a Dios! No me gusta ría vivir cerca de un tipo como él.

—No... No tenía intención de atacarme en esta forma. Estaba completamente borracho y enfurecido. Su madre le había puesto en contra mía —explicó la joven en tono poco convincente.

— ¡Pero es el colmo! ¡Lo estás disculpando! —Exclamó Edward con desdén—. Eres igual a su madre, que toda la vida le ha disculpado. Pues déjame decirte que te lo mereces! ¡Sí, mereces todo lo que te ha sucedido y todo lo que te va a ocurrir en el futuro!

Bella hubiera querido que la tierra se la tragase. No amaba a Mike le despreciaba y se despreciaba a sí misma por defenderle, pero también odiaba a Edward por hacerle ver la realidad.

Él estaba a punto de retirarse, disgustado, cuando se escuchó una especie de gemido. Parecía provenir de la cocina, Bella gritó angustiada y se lanzó en busca de su madre, seguida muy de cerca por Edward. Irrumpió en la habitación y se detuvo, aturdida y desconcertada por lo que estaba viendo.

Su madre yacía tendida en el suelo, frente a la chimenea. Mila grosamente no se había caído sobre las llamas, pero parecía que se había golpeado la cabeza contra la peana. La joven advirtió que su boca se había torcido en una extraña mueca y que uno de sus brazos estaba rígido y contraído.

Bella emitió un extraño sonido, como si le faltara el aire. Edward se volvió hacia ella, alarmado, pero la joven ya estaba respirando nor malmente. La tomó entre sus brazos, en un intento desesperado por consolarla. Al fin ella logró moverse y, llena de angustia, se acercó a su madre, pero Edward se arrodilló en seguida junto a la mujer incons ciente para tomarle el pulso.

Bella quiso protestar, pero recordó a tiempo que Edward era mé dico y, también de rodillas, le interrogó con la mirada. —Parece una trombosis —le explicó Edward.

En aquel momento se abrió la puerta y apareció Lady Newton. Ambos se pusieron en pie, mirándola con asombro. Parecía una mujer completamente distinta a la que acababan de dejar en la casa grande. Tenía los ojos desorbitados y llenos de lágrimas, sus labios temblaban y se retorcía las manos con desesperación.

— ¡Edward, Edward! ¿Dónde estás? ¡Dios mío! ¡Mike, Mike está muerto! ¡Dios mío! ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora?

Lady Newton tendió las manos, implorando el apoyo de su sobri no, pero Edward se volvió hacia Bella para sostenerla en el momento que la joven caía sin sentido.

**Bueno aquí el segundo capítulo... espero que os haya gustado.**

**Si veis alguna falta please comunicadmela para que la corrija...**

**Me comprometo a que si en este capítulo me mandais 10 rewiews, mañana mismo actualizo xD**

**Tricia**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ni la historia ni los personajes son míos.**

**Gracias por vuestros rewiews, alertas y favoritos-**

**CAPÍTULO** **3**

El día del funeral llovía copiosamente. La boda debía haberse celebrado dos semanas después. Los invitados acudían al ce menterio y parecía que no hubiese mucha diferencia entre una boda y un sepelio. En medio de su terrible desorientación y aturdi miento, Bella se daba cuenta de que su futuro, que parecía tan firme y brillante, era ahora más incierto que nunca. Su madre estaba en el hospital, incapaz de hablar, paralizada por la trombosis sufrida casi en el mismo momento que el coche de Mike derrapaba en el puente y caía al río.

La doble tragedia les había sacudido a todos de manera distinta. Bella tenía conciencia de que la enfermedad de su madre le daba la oportunidad de exhibir un dolor auténtico y profundo que estaba muy lejos de sentir por la desaparición de su prometido, y eso la atormentaba aún más. No era ni la sombra de la joven radiante y confiada que todos admiraron en el baile anual del Club Rotario. No podían adivinar que la gran pena que sentía era por su madre, la cual, sola y desamparada, había caído víctima de un ataque. Sola mente Edward, que la conocía mejor que nadie, sabía la verdad.

Lady Newton estaba deshecha, hasta el punto que Bella se sentía inclinada a compadecerla. Después de todo, había quedado viuda hacía mucho tiempo y ahora perdía a su hijo único.

Bella volvió a la casa grande en el «Rolls Royce» negro con Lady Newton y Edward. El traje oscuro acentuaba el bronceado de Masen. Bella también vestía de negro.

En la casa se sirvió un _buffet _y Bella recibió a los visitantes con dignidad y compostura, pero tenía plena conciencia de que no estaba ocupando el sitio que le correspondía.

Meditando sobre su situación, se preguntaba qué iba a ser de ella en el futuro. Tenía que hacerse cargo de su madre y no contaba siquiera con un techo seguro. Además, su salario era bastante exiguo.

Pensó en la casita que Mike había comprado a su madre. Tal vez Lady Newton estuviera dispuesta a cedérsela, al menos por un tiempo. Se acercó a la dama, que en aquel momento hablaba con la señora Mallory. Pensaba abordarla para pedirle ayuda, pero Edward Masen le cerró el paso.

—Quiero hablar contigo —le dijo en voz baja. Ella le miró apren sivamente.

— ¿Cómo dice?

—Que quiero hablar contigo. Vamos a la biblioteca.

—No creo que debamos salir de aquí juntos —repuso Bella, lanzándole una fría mirada de reprobación.

— ¿Quieres decir que yo tengo la culpa de lo que le ocurrió a Mike?

— ¡Yo no he dicho tal cosa!

—No tienes que decirlo. Pero estás por completo equivocada. En un momento de debilidad, mi tía me confesó que ella... había conven cido a Mike de que tú y yo... ¿me entiendes?

— ¿Cómo puedo saber que eso es cierto? —replicó la joven con cautela.

—No hay forma. No creo que mi tía esté dispuesta a repetirlo.- Bella desvió la mirada para huir del brillo hipnótico de aquellos ojos verdes.

—Me parece que no tenemos nada más que decirnos.

— ¿No? —Inquirió Edward, levantando las cejas—. ¿Has pensado lo que vas a hacer en el futuro?

Bella le observó, sorprendida.

— ¿Y usted qué interés puede tener por mi futuro?

—Ven conmigo a la biblioteca y te lo diré.

—No puedo. Tengo que atender a estas personas y además quiero hablar con Lady Newton.

— ¿Para qué?

—Eso es asunto mío, señor Masen.

—Tal vez también lo sea mío.

Bella cada vez estaba más asombrada por su audacia.

—Discúlpeme, por favor. Tengo que ir...

—Espera un momento, Isabella.

—Está bien. Hable.

—Quiero decirte que, pase lo que pase, espero que me comuniques lo que piensas hacer en el futuro.

—No tengo por qué hacerlo. Sé muy bien que usted tenía la espe ranza de que todo me saliera mal.

—Así es, Isabella, en eso no te equivocas —le respondió, burlón.

—¡Es usted un canalla!

—Tu vocabulario es bastante reducido. Me parece que ese califi cativo no es el más apropiado.

—Me imagino que usted sí sabe manejar el idioma.

—Sí, Isabella, así es —respondió, muy serio de pronto, y se alejó con rapidez.

La señora Mallory se acercó a la joven para decirle: —Querida señorita Swan, siento mucho lo ocurrido. ¡Qué triste debe ser todo para usted! Le decía a Lady Newton que, de ahora en adelante, tendrán ustedes que ayudarse mutuamente para soportar esta pena tan grande. Y pensar que en unos cuantos días iba usted a ser una novia feliz, ¡pero así es la vida!...

—Tiene usted razón. Ahora, con su permiso, voy a hablar con Lady Newton.

Había llegado el momento y tenía que aprovecharlo. Se le acercó decidida y le dijo:

—Estuve en el hospital y hablé con el especialista.— Lady Newton la miró sin prestar mucho interés a sus palabras.

— ¿Ah, sí? ¿Y qué te dijo?

La joven se sintió ofendida por la actitud indiferente de la señora. Después de todo, su madre la había servido durante más de doce años, pero no le quedaba más remedio que continuar.

—Me dijo que no es probable que mi madre vuelva a caminar.

— ¡Cuánto lo siento! —respondió, impasible, la dama. Bella se humedeció los labios y continuó:

— ¿Se da usted cuenta, Lady Newton, de lo que eso significa?

—Perfectamente: significa que tu madre ya no podrá seguir siendo mi ama de llaves.

Bella replicó, inclinando la cabeza: —No... No pensaba seguir trabajando después de...

— ¿Después de la boda? —la interrumpió Lady Newton sin emoción—. Pero Isabella, ya no habrá boda.

La joven, profundamente humillada, tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para continuar:

—En realidad, estaba buscando la ocasión de hablar con usted sobre este asunto.

— ¿Y qué querías decirme?

—Quería pedirle que me alquile la casita que compró Mike en Blind Lane.

— ¿Quieres que yo te la alquile? Estás perdiendo el tiempo. Todas las Propiedades de Mike han pasado a manos de... ¿sabes de quién?, pues nada menos que del varón de más edad de la familia de mi difunto esposo.

La joven la miró, atónita.

—No..., no lo sabía.

Lady Newton se secó con un pañuelo las lágrimas que asomaban a sus ojos.

—Claro que no, ¿cómo ibas a saberlo? —Conteniendo los sollozos, agregó—: La casa de la granja es mía, aunque está alquilada, pero la casa grande y todo lo que contiene, así como la finca, la tierra, todo, absolutamente todo, pertenece a la familia de mi marido.

— ¿Y qué va usted a hacer ahora? —Por un momento, Bella se olvidó de sus propios problemas.

—No lo sé... Espero que me concedan un plazo razonable para desocupar la casa.

La aparición de Aro Vulturi, notario de la familia, interrumpió su conversación y Bella se retiró discretamente.

Así pues, su madre y ella no eran las únicas que habían quedado desamparadas. Bella se paseaba lentamente por el salón, contem plando la escalera de mármol, los cortinajes y la imponente chimenea. ¡Y pensar que había estado a punto de pasar a ser la dueña de todo aquello!... La condesa Newton, hija del ama de llaves, joven, hermosa y rica. Pero también hubiera tenido que desempeñar las funciones propias de su rango; entre ellas, la de esposa de Mike en la intimidad de su

alcoba. El recuerdo de la última vez que estuvo junto a él, le hizo estremecerse.

— ¿Pensando en lo que pudo haber sido? —inquirió una voz suave junto a ella.

—Así es. No tengo por qué negarlo —replicó la joven, resentida.

—Y yo lo comprendo. Este lugar es verdaderamente magnífico.

—Me sorprenden sus palabras, porque creo que todo esto es muy diferente a lo que hay en su tierra.

— ¿Cómo debo tomar ese comentario? ¿Acaso supones que yo vivo en una pocilga?

—No, sólo estaba señalando que la Inglaterra rural debe de ser muy diferente a... ¿dónde vive usted? ¿En Sudamérica?

—En efecto. Y tienes razón: es muy diferente —repuso él con intencionado énfasis.

Bella hubiera querido alejarse. Le molestaba su presencia porque la desconcertaba con gran facilidad. No debía llevarle más que siete años, pero le parecía mucho mayor.

Trato de cambiar la conversación, inquiriendo:

— ¿Se va a quedar para las Navidades?

—Depende —Edward se cruzó de brazos y la miró fijamente.

— ¿Depende? ¿De qué?

—Te contestaré con tus propias palabras: eso es asunto mío.

Bella se sonrojó, bajó la cabeza y dijo:

—Lo siento. No era mi intención ser indiscreta.

Cuando trataba de alejarse, Edward la detuvo cogiéndola por un brazo.

— ¿Has hablado con Lady Newton?

— ¿Por qué me lo pregunta, si ya lo sabe?

— ¿Qué te ha dicho? —La miraba, inquisitivo.

—Que la finca y todas las propiedades, pasan a manos del nuevo heredero y que ella, al igual que mi madre, va a quedarse sin techo.

— ¿Esas han sido sus palabras?

Bella trató de liberarse de la mano que la retenía, pero fue inútil.

—No sé si han sido ésas precisamente, pero para el caso, es lo mismo.

La dejó irse entonces y ella se frotó el brazo para estimular la circulación de la sangre. Pero antes que se alejara, Edward le dijo:

—Lo siento por ti, Isabella, pero... mirándolo bien, no estoy tan seguro de lamentarlo sinceramente.

— ¡Es usted despreciable! Aunque lo dude, yo estaba enamorada de Mike y su trágica muerte es lo único que me duele en este mo mento.

— ¿De verdad? —le preguntó con un tono tan marcado de escepti cismo, que se sintió denigrada—. ¡Qué conmovedor! Perdóname si no comparto tus sentimientos.

—A usted no le importa lo que pueda sucederme, pero se divierte enormemente viéndome sufrir.

—Yo no me divierto a tu costa; muy al contrario. ¿Qué pensarías si te dijera que quiero casarme contigo?

Bella dio un paso atrás y puso su mano en la bola de metal que remataba el barandal de la escalera.

—Me doy cuenta de que no se te había ocurrido esa posibilidad —le dijo él con absoluta calma—, y el elemento sorpresa no deja de tener ventajas.

Bella hizo un esfuerzo para mirarle a la cara. Sospechaba que se trataba de otra treta para humillarla.

—Le ruego que no se burle de mí. No le he dado motivos para que me trate de esta manera.

—Estoy hablando en serio. ¿Te parece tan desagradable mi proposición?

Bella pensó que había llegado la oportunidad que tanto esperaba y le respondió:

—Con franqueza, sí. Pienso que debe estar usted loco para suponer que podría aceptarle.

La joven nunca había pensado que podría provocar su ira, pero se equivocaba. Los músculos faciales de Edward Masen se pusieron, tensos, su agresiva mandíbula se contrajo y a sus ojos asomó una mirada perversa. Bella se dio cuenta de que había tenido razón al desconfiar de aquel hombre.

—Muy bien —dijo él, controlándose—; te aseguro que recordarás este momento.

Al alejarse Edward, Bella permaneció allí varios segundos, tra tando desesperadamente de recobrar la compostura, pero no lo lograba. Estaba segura de que, a pesar de su pequeña victoria, la guerra no había terminado.

Las visitas comenzaron a despedirse y, a las cinco de la tarde, Bella, Edward y Lady Newton se quedaron solos. La joven se discul pó, aduciendo que tenía que supervisar la limpieza de la vajilla. La cocina era su dominio y allí se refugió, negándose a aceptar que su destino podía cambiar si se decidía a pronunciar una sola palabra. No tenía idea de las razones del hombre para hacerle semejante ofreci miento, pero de cualquier manera, tenía que desecharlo por impo sible.

Sin embargo, no podía dejar a su madre abandonada en un hospital de caridad para siempre. Era su deber ofrecerle una vida decorosa y tranquila.

Cuando todo estuvo limpio y en su sitio, los sirvientes se fueron y Bella se sintió muy sola. Encendió el fuego y abrió el frigorífico. Dentro de una hora saldría rumbo al hospital para ver a su madre y, como no había probado bocado, creyó conveniente comer algo antes de ponerse al volante.

Estaba preparándose una taza de té cuando se abrió la puerta para dar paso a la mujer que durante tantos años la había intimi dado.

— ¿Puedo ofrecerle una taza de té?

—Sí, muchas gracias —respondió la dama.

Bella la miró intrigada y le dijo:

— ¿Quiere usted sentarse?

Cuando Lady Newton lo hizo, le sirvió el té. Se preguntaba cuáles serían sus intenciones y, pensando lo peor, sospechó que iba a pedirle que se fuera de su casa.

— ¿Has decidido lo que vas a hacer en el futuro?

—No, todavía no...

— ¿Te das cuenta de que no estoy en posición de ayudarte?

—Sí, Lady Newton, me doy cuenta.

—Ni siquiera puedo ayudarme a mí misma. ¡Dios mío, a qué si tuación he llegado!

—Lo siento mucho —Bella la observó compasivamente.

— ¿De verdad? Es increíble —repuso la dama con arrogancia.

— ¿Cómo dice? —replicó la joven, indignada.

—No, nada, no quería ofenderte. Lo que ocurre es que... bueno, no es tan fácil explicarlo.

Nunca había pensado Bella que Lady Newton pudiera quedar se sin palabras frente a ella.

—No se desespere. Estoy segura de que los parientes de su esposo no van a desampararla —le dijo, desconcertada, porque la situación le parecía sumamente molesta y absurda.

—La verdad es que podrían hacerlo. Todo depende de ti.

— ¿De mí? —respondió, perpleja—. ¿Qué quiere usted decir?

Lady Newton apretó los labios y, haciendo un esfuerzo, añadió:

— ¡Edward te ha pedido que te casaras con él y tú le has rechazado!

La estaba acusando y Bella no sabía por qué. Se levantó de la silla, incapaz de continuar impasible ante tal recriminación.

—No entiendo, Lady Newton. ¿Qué tienen que ver mis asuntos privados con su situación? —protestó, trémula.

—Tú no eres tonta. Ibas a casarte con mi hijo y todos sabemos que no era por sus lindos ojos. Querías ser la dueña de la casa, conver tirte en Lady Newton. ¿Por qué ahora te muestras tan orgullosa y te niegas a aceptar a Edward?

— ¿Qué es lo que trata de decirme? —preguntó, alterada, y Lady Newton pareció darse cuenta de que el asombro de la joven era auténtico. Se puso de pie, la miró de manera inquisitiva y después lanzó una carcajada.

—Debí imaginarlo. Edward no te ha explicado la situación. No te ha dicho la verdad.

Bella estaba más desconcertada que nunca.

— ¿Qué tenía que explicarme? ¡No entiendo nada!

— ¡Que soy yo el heredero! —Exclamó Edward, entrando en la cocina—. La finca pasa a mis manos.

— ¿Qué? —murmuró Bella, derrumbándose en la silla, mien tras Lady Newton se volvía hacia su sobrino.

— ¡Eres un canalla! Me has venido utilizando para lograr tus pro pósitos. Ni siquiera le dijiste la verdad cuando le propusiste matri monio.

—Eso no tiene importancia, tía. Me interesaba saber cómo ibas a manejar la situación —replicó Edward, haciendo caso omiso de sus protestas.

— ¿Quiere decir que estaba usted escuchando detrás de la puerta?—inquirió Bella, atónita.

—Así es, pero mi querida tía no lo ignoraba. En realidad, he podido escuchar casi todo lo que habéis dicho.

Bella bajó la cabeza porque no pudo sostenerle la mirada. Estaba por completo abatida. Ahora lo comprendía todo. Edward creía que ella se casaba con Mike por su dinero y porque deseaba ser Lady Newton. Por eso le había propuesto matrimonio, sin anunciarle primero que todo le pertenecía, incluyendo la casita de Blind Lañe. Era una venganza cruel y refinada, ya que, al rechazarle, rechazaba igualmente todo aquello que había anelado y también lo poco que necesitaba ahora para subsistir. Pero eso no explicaba por completo cuáles eran sus verdaderas razones, ni tampoco por qué la seguridad de Lady Newton dependía de su matrimonio con él.

La señora se sentó de nuevo, tomó la taza y le dijo a Bella:

— ¿Podrías servirme más té? —La joven obedeció de inmediato. Edward se colocó frente al fuego, directamente detrás de la silla de Bella, que no pudo dejar de sentir el influjo de su potente masculinidad.

— ¡Bueno! —dijo, burlón—. Aquí estamos los tres juntos, en este ambiente tan familiar.

—No me hacen gracia tus chistes —señaló Lady Newton, disgus tada.

—Lo siento. Es que me parece muy agradable tomar el té a las cinco de la tarde y cerca del fuego. En mi país no lo hacemos.

— ¡Por amor de Dios, Edward, termina de una vez! No juegues con nosotras. Recuerda por todo lo que hemos tenido que pasar en este horrible día —dijo Lady Newton, mientras sacaba un pañuelo para secarse los ojos.

Por un momento reinó el silencio. Edward se colocó frente a ellas con las manos a la espalda.

—Está bien, tía, tienes razón, pero continúa explicándole a Isabella cuál es la situación.

—No veo por qué tengo que hacerlo yo, pero si insistes, no me queda otro remedio —replicó la dama, impaciente.

—Lo siento mucho —dijo Bella, yendo hacia la puerta—, pero tengo que ir al hosp...

— ¡Siéntate!

Edward y su tía hablaron al mismo tiempo y la joven obedeció de inmediato, pero levantó los ojos, decidida a no dejarse intimidar.

—Voy a llevarte al hospital, pero de momento te quedas donde estás —le indicó Edward con voz cortante y agregó—: Lo que trataba de decirte mi tía es que si tú hubieras aceptado ser mi esposa, a ella se le hubiera permitido permanecer en la casa grande indefinidamente.

— ¡Pero eso no es justo! —Replicó la joven de inmediato y volvién dose a Lady Newton, exclamó—: ¡Usted no puede hacerme una cosa así!

—Yo no tengo nada que ver en este asunto —replicó la señora con frialdad.

—Hace poco tiempo, en el salón, te he asegurado que ibas a recor dar ese momento —le dijo Edward a Bella.

—Puesyo no he cambiado de opinión —replicó la joven.

— ¿No? Vamos a verlo.

—No vamos a ver nada —insistió Bella y se puso en pie—. Mi decisión no cambiará tan sólo porque ahora sé que usted es el herede ro de la familia.

—Yo no te he pedido que cambiaras tu decisión —contestó él con frialdad y la joven se sonrojó al darse cuenta de que se había anticipado tontamente—. Dime, Isabella, ¿adonde vas a llevar a tu madre cuando salga del hospital?

—No se preocupe. Ya me las arreglaré.

— ¿Con tu sueldo de bibliotecaria? Sé por mi tía que le has pedido que te dejara ocupar la casita de Blind Lañe y quiero que sepas que no estoy dispuesto a permitirlo.

Los labios de Bella temblaron irreprimiblemente.

—No esperaba menos. —Con un brusco ademán, se limpió las lá grimas que pugnaban por brotar de sus ojos.

—Muy bien, ahora sí que nos vamos entendiendo. Ve a buscar tu abrigo y te llevaré a ver a tu madre.

—No se moleste. Yo puedo ir en mi coche.

— ¡Ve a buscar tu abrigo! —repitió Edward y ella le obedeció. Desde la noche que su madre sufrió el accidente, Bella no había estado en el hospital. Volver allí, significaba revivir los dramáti cos acontecimientos. Estaba tan atribulada, que tenía que hacer un esfuerzo tremendo para no dejarse llevar por la desesperación.

Antes de llegar al hospital, Edward detuvo el coche y encendió la luzpara buscar un paquete de cigarrillos. Al darse cuenta de que la joven se acurrucaba en el asiento, le lanzó una mirada de indignación.

—¡Por amor de Dios, Isabella! ¿Qué crees que voy a hacerte?

—No lo sé. ¿Por qué ha detenido el coche?

—Porque quiero hablar contigo a solas.

— ¿Y bien?

Edward encendió un cigarrillo y aspiró el humo.

—Isabella, debes casarte conmigo, para que cuando tu madre salga del hospital, tenga dónde vivir y no le falte asistencia médica.

_Usted está convencido de que voy a casarme tan sólo para con seguirle una casita a mi madre, pero se equivoca, señor Masen.

_No Isabella, cálmate; todavía no has escuchado el final.

_Me imagino que ese final tiene relación con Lady Newton, pero debo decirle que no estoy dispuesta a aceptar semejante responsabi lidad.

_ ¿No? Te advierto que si no estás de acuerdo con mi decisión, ella quedará tan desamparada como tú.

_Entonces tendremos que ayudarnos mutuamente, pero sepa de una vez por todas que no va a intimidarme. Por nada del mundo me iría a vivir a Sudamérica y tampoco podría obligar a mi madre a que lo hiciera.

_Sigues anticipándote a mis palabras, Isabella. Creo que en nin gún momento he mencionado la posibilidad de que vayas a Santa Magdalena. ¡Nunca he pensado llevarte allí!

_Entonces, ¿cuáles son sus planes? —inquinó la joven, calmada.

_No tengo intenciones de que vivas con mi familia. Ni siquiera deseo que la conozcas —respondió Edward.

_Me imagino que no estoy a su altura —comentó Bella, re sentida.

—Pues no andas muy equivocada, pero permíteme acabar de una vez por todas —replicó él, impaciente.

Bella enmudeció, pero no pudo reprimir un estremecimiento.

—Yo había pensado lo siguiente —añadió Edward—: Te casas con migo y pasas a ser la dueña de la casa, que es precisamente lo que deseas, y yo, por mi parte, me hago cargo de que tu madre se encuen tre atendida durante el resto de su existencia.

— ¿Y dónde viviremos?

—En la casa grande con mi tía, si bien los papeles se cambiarían por completo.

—Ya entiendo. Usted pretende crear una situación anormal, sólo por el placer que eso puede proporcionarle.

—Escucha, Isabella —le dijo él con vehemencia—: soy muy vengativo, así que no me impulses a hacer algo de lo que ambos pudié ramos arrepentimos.

—Está jugando con nosotras, manipulándonos como si fuéramos títeres.

— ¿Acaso tú no hacías lo mismo con Mike para salirte con la tuya?

— ¡No!

— ¡Yo digo que sí! Eres ambiciosa y calculadora. Mereces el castigo que supone cargar con mi tía.

—También a ella la desprecia, ¿verdad?

—No tengo intención de permitir que me manejéis a vuestro antojo. Mi tía y tú sois iguales y yo deseo unir vuestras vidas para siempre.

-¡Muy bien! —Exclamó la joven—. Si eso es todo lo que tiene que decirme, ya le he escuchado. Ahora, tenga la bondad de llevarme al hospital.

—De acuerdo, pero quiero que pienses en lo que te he dicho.

—No tengo que pensarlo. Por muy materialista que me considere, no voy a casarme con usted por ningún motivo.

Edward apagó la luz interior del coche y lo puso en movimiento.

Durante el resto del trayecto no volvió a abrir la boca. Al llegar, la joven descendió rápidamente, pensando que al fin iba a librarse de su presencia. Pero se equivocaba, porque Edward, después de aparcar el coche, se apresuró a seguirla.

—Por favor, retírese. No le necesito para nada.

Edward ignoró sus palabras y Bella no insistió, recordando que él era médico y sabía, mucho mejor que ella misma, cuál era la ver dadera condición de su madre.

La señora Swan estaba inmóvil y su mirada no demostró reacción alguna ante la presencia de su hija, que se sintió invadida Por la desesperación y el desconsuelo. Edward salió en busca del médico por lo que la joven se sentó junto al lecho de su madre. Había pasado más de un cuarto de hora cuando apareció el doctor y le pidió que le acompa ñara a su despacho.

Tras cerrar la puerta, dijo a Bella con cautela:

—¿No ha habido ningún cambio en su madre al verla?

—No —respondió la joven, angustiada. Había tenido la esperanza de que Edward estuviera presente y se volvió ansiosa hacia la puerta, esperando verle aparecer.

—Es una situación lamentable —agregó el médico—, que se puede prolongar durante muchas semanas, quizá meses. Considero mejor hablarle con franqueza.

—Naturalmente —asintió Bella con aprensión. Quizá Edward le había predispuesto en su contra. ¿Sería capaz un médico responsable de aceptar aquel tipo de malévolas sugerencias? Pensó que no debía adelantarse a los acontecimientos.

—No podemos tener a su madre en el hospital mucho tiempo. Casi nada podemos hacer por ella y sufrimos una grave escasez de camas. Si usted no puede hacerse cargo de ella, no nos queda otro remedio que trasladarla al hospital de Mount Carson.

¡Mount Carson!, pensó, desolada. Había oído hablar de aquel sitio. Era una especie de asilo de ancianos donde iban a dar los enfermos incurables. Se estremeció al imaginar a su madre allí.

—Pero doctor, ¿no hay otro remedio?

—Los hospitales no tienen cupo suficiente para atender todas las solicitudes que reciben. Las emergencias se atienden de inmediato, pero cuando los enfermos alcanzan un nivel estacionario, tenemos que sacarlos de aquí. Lo siento mucho, pero no puedo hacer nada por usted. Su madre necesita atención médica constante y eso cuesta dinero. Mount Carson no es un lugar tan malo como usted se ima gina.

—Gracias, doctor, ha sido muy amable. —Se puso de pie. Edward la estaba esperando y, al verla, se le acercó solícito para preguntarle:

-¿Y bien?

La enfermera les miraba con curiosidad, ya que desde hacía un rato venía observando al apuesto caballero que se paseaba impa ciente por el corredor.

—Usted sabía que esto iba a ocurrir —exclamó la joven en tono acusador—. ¿Qué puedo haber hecho yo para merecer este castigo?

— ¡Vámonos de aquí! Este no es el lugar más apropiado para hacer escenitas. —Edward la miraba impasible.

—Si mi compañía le produce vergüenza, no sé por qué se ha em peñado en venir conmigo.

—Escucha, Isabella, tú eres la que te exhibes innecesariamente. ¡Vámonos ya!

Bella sintió el impulso de dejarle plantado frente al coche, pero los transportes urbanos tardaban mucho a aquella hora y la temperatura era bajísima. El frío la atenazaba por fuera y por dentro y no se sintió capaz de emprender por sí sola el regreso.

— ¿No has podido arreglar nada? —le preguntó él, ya dentro del coche.

—Es usted un cínico. Desde que me ha traído al hospital estaba al tanto de la situación.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora? —siguió preguntando él, sin defenderse de la acusación.

— ¿Qué puedo hacer? —La joven le lanzó una mirada de des precio.

—Tú lo sabes bien.

— ¡Casarme con usted!

—Sí.

—No entiendo qué provecho sacaría de ese matrimonio —comentó ella—. No le amo...

— ¡Amarme! No creo que seas capaz de amar a nadie, pero debes saber que no tengo intenciones de hacerte el amor; no por el momento ,al menos.

—No entiendo nada.

—Eres una niña, Isabella. Una criatura egoísta y ambiciosa y a mí no me interesan los niños.

—Pero si usted tiene veinticuatro años —exclamó Bella, extra ñada.

—Veinticinco, pero tengo la sensación de ser mucho mayor.

—Bueno, ¿qué es lo que usted quiere? Explíquemelo de una vez.

—Quiero volver a Santa Magdalena.

— ¿No va a vivir en Inglaterra? —inquirió Bella, bastante intrigada por la actitud de Edward.

—No —respondió él, sonriendo satisfecho—. No tengo la inten ción de permanecer en Inglaterra. No me siento bien aquí. Prefiero vivir en mi país, donde la gente no es fría y calculadora.

— ¡Miren quién lo dice!

—Tienes razón: puedo ser tan calculador como el que más, si tengo necesidad de serlo.

—Pero, ¿por qué se ha tomado la molestia de urdir algo tan complicado?

—Tú querías casarte con Mike para heredar sus propiedades, Ahora yo te ofrezco la misma opción. Estabas dispuesta a sacrificar tu libertad para salirte con la tuya, y yo te estoy dando la oportunidad de hacerlo.

Bella se sintió por completo confundida. No sabía qué con testar.

—Me imagino que en algún momento podré pedir el divorcio.

—Eso sí que no.

— ¿Cómo que no? Todos tienen derecho a cambiar de opinión.

—Yo soy católico, Isabella. Si te casas conmigo, será para siempre.

—Sigo sin entender. Dígame con claridad qué es lo que quiere.

Edward se inclinó ligeramente para poner la llave de contacto al tiempo que le respondía, sonriendo:

—Digamos que las mujeres no me interesan demasiado, pero no vayas a creer que en eso me parezco a Mike.

— ¿Por qué se ha fijado en mí?

—Ya te lo he dicho: me complace este asunto. Y ahora dime, ¿has decidido aceptar mi proposición?

—Pues... no lo sé.

—Piénsalo, Isabella... Serías la dueña de la casa grande. Mi tía pasaría a ser la condesa viuda, mientras que tú...

— ¡Cállese, cállese! No puedo soportarlo —exclamó, desesperada, llevándose las manos a los oídos.

— ¿Ni siquiera por tu madre enferma? Estaría mucho más cómoda en la mansión Newton, tendría una enfermera de día y de noche, además de los sirvientes. Te aseguro que nada le faltaría.

—Lady Newton habló de los impuestos de la herencia; parece que son muy cuantiosos.

—Yo no soy pobre, Isabella. Mi padre me dejó una fortuna considerable. Soy dueño de varias fincas cafetaleras en Brasil. Te aseguro que nunca más tendrías que preocuparte por el dinero.

—Eres... eres un canalla, Edward Masen —murmuró ella con voz ahogada.

—Querida, tu vocabulario sigue siendo muy limitado —replico _él _con sorna.

Bella tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no llorar. Aquel hombre conocía mejor que nadie su situación y la manejaba a su antojo. No podía darse el lujo de rechazar su ofrecimiento; tenía que aceptarlo sin tener en cuenta sus propios sentimientos.

**Espero que os haya gustado :)**

**Tricia**


	4. Chapter 4

**Todos lo que reconozcais no es mío.**

**Gracias por vuestros rewiews a: alimago, anybuff, Lucyarg, T, Luciernagas, V y a una persona anónima que no puso nada de nick xD**

CAPÍTULO **4**

—Pero Bells, ¿por qué no quieres que te acompañe? Necesito estar junto a ti para darte mi apoyo en esos momentos difíciles; piénsalo.

—No conoces a mi marido, Jake —replicó la joven, mirando la alianza que brillaba en su dedo anular—. Quiero manejar la situación a mi modo.

—Pero si no le has visto desde hace cuatro años, ¿cómo puedes decir que le conoces?

—Es verdad, pero no creo que haya cambiado mucho.—Cuatro años hacía que duraba aquel matrimonio, pero parecía que hubiese pasado más tiempo. Su madre falleció dos días antes de su vigésimo cumpleaños. Le había avisado a Edward Masen por carta, pero no obtuvo respuesta y se quedó con la amarga certeza de que no le interesaba lo que pudiera ocurrirle.

Los años habían dejado su huella en Bella, si no en el aspecto físico, ciertamente sí en el mental. La vida al lado de Lady Newton le había hecho cambiar. Ya no era aquella adolescente atolondrada y ambiciosa. De vez en cuando, pensaba con sinceridad que tal vez Edward había tenido razón al considerar que su personalidad era muy semejante a la de Lady Newton. Después de todo, había aprendido el arte del disimulo con demasiada facilidad.

Solamente frente a su madre se había despojado de su coraza de indiferencia y le hablaba con una absoluta franqueza, que nunca se hubiera atrevido a desplegar si la señora hubiera estado en condiciones de responderle. La enfermera que habitaba en la mansión, consideraba que no era conveniente que la joven pasara tanto tiempo con su madre, y cuando sobrevino el esperado desenlace, Bella se hundió en la desesperación y la tristeza. Sin embargo, con el tiempo volvió a la vida normal y con la aprobación de Lady Newton, comenzó a actuar tal como Edward lo hubiera deseado. Mientras vivió su madre, servía de consuelo pensar que su matrimonio le había permitido atenderla de manera digna, en un ambiente tranquilo y agradable, pero cuando ella faltó, tuvo que asumir todas las responsabilidades que había contraído.

Permitió que Lady Newton la guiara y le enseñara cuáles eran sus obligaciones y la forma de cumplirlas, así como la etiqueta social y el buen gusto. Bastante tímida al principio, poco a poco fue haciendo sentir su presencia en los salones más aristocráticos del condado.

Su refinamiento de nuevo no pasó desapercibido. Sin darse cuenta, se fueron tejiendo justificaciones para explicar las circunstancias insólitas de su matrimonio y comenzó a recibir invitaciones para comidas y festejos. Aprendió a montar, a jugar al tenis y a responder de manera ingeniosa a todas las preguntas relacionadas con su pasado. A veces hasta llegaba a olvidarse de que estaba casada.

—Isabella...

Se volvió, sonriente, para mirar al hombre que había pronunciado su nombre. ¡Pobre Jake!, pensó compadecida. No lograba entenderla, no podía comprender que aquella cuestión tenía que manejarla con gran cautela. Hacía cuatro años que Edward había afirmado que nunca le daría el divorcio, pero un matrimonio tenía que consumarse para que fuera válido y estaba segura de que le asistía todo el derecho para pedir la anulación. No le parecía lo más indicado viajar con su prometido para pedirle a su marido que la relevara de su compromiso.

—Jake, lo siento mucho, pero tengo que ir sola.

— ¿A Brasil? —Jacob Black movió la cabeza, exasperado—. ¿Por qué no se comunican con él tus abogados?

— ¿Tú crees que es eso lo que debo hacer?

—Sí, querida.

—A lo mejor no contesta o se niega a aceptar mi solicitud.

—No lo creo, Bella; parece que no tiene interés en el asunto.

—Es inútil, Jake, tengo que ir. Cuando me vea de nuevo, cuando se dé cuenta de lo mucho que he cambiado...

— ¿Has cambiado? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —inquirió Jake, intrigado.

—No, nada —respondió la joven, sonriendo con malicia—. Deja ya de preocuparte; estaré de regreso en una semana.

— ¡Una semana!

—Dos como mucho.

Jacob se acercó a ella y la tomó por los hombros con fuerza, sus labios se abrieron anhelantes y sus manos ardientes le acariciaron la espalda. La joven se apartó bruscamente y le miró disgustada.

— ¡Por Dios, Isabella! —Murmuró Jake, desilusionado— ¿Qué te sucede? Cada vez que trato de acercarme un poco a ti, me rechazas.

Bella se estremeció, angustiada. No deseaba escuchar sus palabras. Aquello no era verdad. Alguna vez la había besado con pasión y ella lo había permitido. Solamente cuando trataba de acariciar su cuerpo, la envolvía un sentimiento de repulsión. Sin embargo, estaba segura de que lograría vencerlo a su debido tiempo, cuando se casaran...

Jake se pasó la mano por el cabello negro y, lanzándole una mirada de reproche, dijo:

—No te entiendo, no puedo comprender tu actitud. Al fin y al cabo, eres mi prometida.

—Todavía no Jake, espera un poco... No falta mucho para que nos casemos, entonces será distinto...

La puerta se abrió para dar paso a Lady Newton. Había cambiado muy poco en aquellos años y Bella no podía menos que admirar a la elegante dama de pelo gris que había sabido envejecer con tanta dignidad.

Bella cambió con Jake una mirada de inteligencia y se volvió para saludarla. Sabía que Lady Newton estimaba a su pretendiente y resultaba lógico. Era hijo de Billy Black, dueño de Black Towers, y uno de los hombres más acaudalados del distrito. Jake era muy rico por su propio derecho, ya que su abuela le había dejado una enorme propiedad en Escocia. Tenía veinticuatro años y era muy atractivo, precisamente el tipo de marido que Lady Newton hubiera elegido para una hija suya.

— ¡Jacob! —Dijo la dama, permitiendo que la besara en la mejilla—. No sabía que estuvieras aquí. ¿Te quedarás a cenar?

—Pues... Bella y yo cenaremos fuera —murmuró en tono de disculpa. Miró a su prometida con la esperanza de que aceptara. La joven hubiera querido quedarse en casa, sobre todo para evitar la íntima cercanía de Jake, pero pensó, que debía tranquilizarle, tratar de disipar sus dudas respecto al próximo viaje.

—Así es —afirmó sonriendo, y en tono afectuoso agregó—: No te importa, ¿verdad, tía?

Lady Newton se sentó en uno de los sillones de estilo regencia.

—Claro que no, Bella; podemos cenar juntos en otra ocasión.

-Sí, Lady Newton, en otra ocasión. Y ahora, con su _Permiso me _retiro. -Volviéndose a Bella, Jake agregó-: Vendré a buscarte a las ocho.

—De acuerdo. —Bella se levantó para acompañarle a la puerta—. Ten cuidado al conducir en la carretera.

—Así lo haré. No quiero morir tan joven.

En el salón, Lady Newton tomaba el té que acababa de servirle la señora Savage, que ahora desempeñaba el puesto de ama de llaves. También tenían una sirvienta, Chadwick, y además una mujer venía todos los días a hacerse cargo del trabajo más pesado. Un joven experto en horticultura había tomado el lugar de Jared, que se había jubilado hacía poco tiempo, y sus servicios eran más eficientes.

— ¿Adonde iréis esta noche? —inquirió Lady Newton.

—No lo sé..., tal vez al «Swan». Me han dicho que sirven un pescado excelente.

— ¡Cómo has cambiado, Bella! Hace algunos años, te hubiera dado lo mismo.

— ¡Qué curioso, tía! —Respondió Bella, un poco sorprendida—. Precisamente pensaba en lo mismo. Debo reconocer que es producto de la paciencia que has tenido para enseñarme.

— ¿Le has comunicado a Jacob tus planes? —La dama sonreía complacida.

— ¿Te refieres a mi viaje a Brasil? ¿Crees que debo ir?

—Naturalmente. ¿Qué opina Jacob?

—Insiste en venir conmigo —respondió la joven, preocupada.

—Pero no se lo vas a permitir, ¿verdad?

—No lo sé. ¿Tú qué harías?

—No dejaría que me acompañara por ningún motivo —afirmó la dama en tono autoritario.

Bella se sirvió una taza de té y comentó:

—Tienes razón; no puedo permitirlo. Va a ser muy difícil y no necesito preocupaciones adicionales.

— ¿Tú crees?

—Sí, estoy muy nerviosa. ¿Qué opinas?

—Nunca se sabe cómo va a reaccionar ese muchacho.

—No es un muchacho, tía. Hace muchos años que es todo un hombre. Ojalá estuviera enterada de algunos detalles de su vida. —Lady Newton levantó las cejas, intrigada.

— ¿Qué quieres saber? Él te habló de su familia, ¿no es así?

—Me dijo que su padre había muerto y que su madre se había casado de nuevo; eso es todo. Me dejó su dirección, pero no tengo idea de dónde puede estar ese lugar llamado Santa Magdalena.

—Estamos en las mismas condiciones —señaló Lady Newton mientras colocaba en una mesita la delicada taza de porcelana -Apenas conocí a Anthony, su padre, y a su madre, menos aún. Me parece que se llama Emma, Esme o algo así, pero si la viese ahora, no podría reconocerla.

—No sé por qué... Edward no... —Y se interrumpió bruscamente al darse cuenta de que Lady Newton sabía precisamente en lo que estaba pensando—. Quisiera saber si tiene alguna mujer.

— ¿Edward? No lo creo —señaló la dama, moviendo la cabeza—. En una época estuvo empeñado en entrar en el seminario; quería ser sacerdote.

— ¿Sacerdote? —Repitió Bella, incrédula—. ¿Edward, sacerdote?

—Bueno, te diré que Anthony era un hombre muy religioso —murmuró Lady Newton, pensativa— y Edward es muy parecido a su padre.

—Pero tía, Edward es un hombre muy varonil —exclamó Bella espontáneamente.

— ¿Y eso qué tiene que ver? César Borgia era cardenal y no creo que ningún otro hombre de su tiempo fuera más varonil.

—Pero eso es distinto.

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque estás hablando del siglo XV o del XVI. Estamos en el XX y las cosas han cambiado, tía.

—No creo que hayan cambiado tanto; pero en todo caso, me parece que sería una tontería que Jacob te acompañara. ¿Cómo podrías hospedarte en casa de tu esposo junto con el hombre que pretende ocupar su sitio?

—Edward nunca ha ocupado un sitio en mi vida y tú lo sabes bien. Nunca estuve a solas con él después de la ceremonia y además, no voy a hospedarme en la casa de Edward. Me alojaré en un hotel.

— ¿En Santa Magdalena? No creo que allí encuentres ni uno.

— ¿Cómo que no? En todas partes hay hoteles, tía. Y si no puedo quedarme en Santa Magdalena, lo haré en Río. Tengo ganas de conocer el «Copacabana Palace».

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Y tienes idea de lo lejos que está Santa Magdalena de Río?

—No, tía. ¿Tú sí lo sabes?

—No, pero sospecho que no muy cerca.

Cuando la joven se quedó sola, reflexionó sobre las palabras de Lady Newton. Efectivamente, no se había detenido a considerar las enormes dimensiones del país cuando decidió hacer el viaje. Se miró en su espejo y quedó muy complacida con su apariencia. Su sencilla túnica de estilo hindú le sentaba de maravilla. Se dirigió a la biblioteca para consultar la Enciclopedia Británica. Para su sorpresa, descubrió que Brasil tenía más de ocho millones de kilómetros cuadrados, pero no pudo localizar Santa Magdalena en el mapa y no tenía forma de saber si estaba muy distante de Río. Además, el sistema de carreteras era muy deficiente, en apariencia, y por primera vez se sintió insegura. A lo mejor, Jake podía serle de gran ayuda en el viaje.

Pero eso no era lo más conveniente, se dijo a sí misma. Seguramente habría servicio de ferrocarril entre Río y Santa Magdalena. No tenía intenciones de enterar a Edward de sus planes hasta el día anterior a su salida de Inglaterra, para evitar que se opusiera al viaje.

Más tarde, cuando cenaba con Jake en el hotel «Swan», trató de alejar de su mente todo lo relacionado con el viaje y se dedicó a imaginar cómo iba a ser su vida como señora Black. Seguramente vivirían en Towers House y Jake tomaría las riendas de los negocios de su padre. Le preocupaba la suerte de Lady Newton, pero creía que Edward no podía ser tan desalmado como para arrojarla de la casa.

Su casamiento con Jake le producía inquietud. Creía que esto se debía a su falta de experiencia. Nunca había estado casada. Sus relaciones con Edward se habían limitado a un extraño convenio y tenía la seguridad de obtener sin problemas la anulación de aquel matrimonio.

Jake extendió el brazo a través de la mesa para tomarle una mano y Bella le dedicó una cálida sonrisa. Era tan gentil y tan bien parecido... En muchos aspectos era semejante a Mike. Pero, ¿por qué tenía que pensar en Mike en aquel momento?, se preguntó, impaciente. Mike estaba muerto y Jake, por el contrario, la miraba con ternura ahora mismo.

Cuando volvieron a Newton House, Bella le invitó a pasar. Sabía que la tía Newton estaba en su dormitorio y le condujo hasta la biblioteca. Sirvió dos copas de coñac y le ofreció una a su prometido.

—Salud, Isabella, por nosotros. —Se le aproximó tanto, que la copa de ella se derramó. Jake se la quitó de la mano y la colocó sobre el escritorio, junto a la suya. Estrechó a la joven entre sus brazos y le dijo—: Ahora, bésame, nadie vendrá a interrumpirnos.

—Jake, por favor... —exclamó Bella, llena de desconciertotratando de zafarse de su abrazo—. Me estás arrugando el vestido.

Hizo un esfuerzo para soportar sus labios, como lo había hecho en otras veces. Se preguntó si alguna vez sería capaz de disfrutar del amor físico. Tal vez fuese una mujer frígida. Tal vez Mike no había sido por completo culpable de aquel terrible fracaso. Quizá por eso Edward había insistido tanto en casarse con ella, porque sabía qué clase de mujer era...

Los labios de Jake descendieron hasta su cuello, pero de pronto se detuvo, con la mirada llena de indignación.

—Es Edward, ¿verdad? No puedes dejar de actuar ni un solo momento como esposa suya.

—Es que soy su esposa —respondió Bella, satisfecha por haber encontrado una buena justificación.

—Está bien, querida. No puedo hacer nada. Creo que será mejor que me vaya. ¿Nos veremos mañana?

—Como tú quieras. Tengo que ir de compras y a la agencia de viajes. Llámame por la tarde.

—Muy bien —repuso Jake, sonriendo y la joven pensó que tenía mucha suerte porque la trataba con la mayor gentileza. Ella era consciente de que iba a necesitar su comprensión y apoyo después de la boda.

Jessica Stanley, la encargada de la agencia de viajes, era una antigua amiga de Bella. La veía a menudo, sobre todo últimamente, porque con frecuencia viajaba a París y a otros lugares deEuropa, en compañía de Lady Newton.

— ¿Qué, otras vacaciones? —preguntó Jessica en broma, pero Bella negó con la cabeza.

—Voy a Brasil a pedirle el divorcio a Edward —y añadió—: ¿Podríamos comer juntas?

—No puedo, Bella, lo siento —replicó Jess—. Me acaba de invitar mi jefe.

Bella frunció los labios, decepcionada. Necesitaba hablar con su amiga y no había contado con tal contrariedad.

—No importa —dijo, tratando de parecer indiferente.

—Podemos vernos por la tarde, cuando termine de trabajar. Me es imposible a esa hora, pero no tiene importancia. —Señaló el itinerario de vuelos que había sobre el escritorio

— Quiero viajar el viernes. ¿Cuántas horas dura el vuelo?

— Bella, no puedo acompañarte a comer, pero, ¿por qué no vamos al café ahora mismo? A veces el señor Smith me permite salir para hacer compras o para ir al Banco, ya sabes...

Bella reflexionó un momento. Tenía que cambiar impresiones con su amiga y con un gesto le indicó que estaba de acuerdo. Jess entró en el pequeño despacho del gerente y poco después volvió, lista para salir a la calle.

Caminaron de prisa, dirigiéndose a la cafetería. Cuando se instalaron cómodamente, un camarero les llevó café y Jess miró intrigada a su amiga.

— ¿Así que vas en busca de tu libertad? Me imagino que quieres casarte con Jacob.

—Sí, Jess. ¿Crees que hago bien?

—Pues no lo sé, Bella. Pero supongo que eso es lo que más deseas.

—Sí, claro —replicó Bella, inquieta—. Eso es lo que quiero, pero me interesa saber cuál es tu opinión.

— ¿Quieres saber lo que opino de Jake?

—Pues sí —respondió Bella, bajando los ojos.

—Sabes bien que Mike nunca fue santo de mi devoción y Jacob... se le parece tanto...

—No, Jess, estás equivocada. Jake es... mucho más maduro —exclamó Bella, convencida.

— ¿Maduro? —repitió Jess, asombrada—. ¡Pues vaya forma que tienes de describirle!

—Jess, tú sabes bien a lo que me refiero. Mike bebía en exceso y Jake...

—Dime una cosa, Bella, ¿estás enamorada de él?

—Creo que sí...

—Pero no estás segura —comentó Jess, mirándola a los ojos.

—Por eso necesitaba hablar contigo —repuso Bella, bajando la cabeza—. Jess, estoy muy preocupada, creo que soy frígida.

— ¿Frígida? ¿Es eso lo que piensa Jacob de ti?

—No, claro que no. Yo he venido sacando mis propias conclusiones, pero quiero saber cuál es tu opinión.

— ¿Cómo voy a saberlo? En el terreno del amor nadie puede opinar más que los interesados.

Bella estaba avergonzada, pero continuó:

—Tú sabes que Edward y yo... nunca... bueno, tú sabes lo que quiero decir.

—Sí, Bella. Durante mucho tiempo no se habló de otra cosa en el pueblo, pero dime, ¿y con Jacob?

—No, ni con Jacob ni con nadie.

Jess lanzó una exclamación de sorpresa.

— ¿Quieres decir que a los veintitrés años sigues siendo virgen?

—No hables tan alto, que pueden oírnos. —Bella se sonrojó.

—Perdóname, pero nunca me imaginé... Bueno, pensé que Mike... en fin...

—No —repuso Bella, clavando los ojos en la taza de café.

—Yo estuve comprometida en una ocasión, ¿recuerdas?, y claro, sucedió lo que tenía que suceder. Todo el mundo lo hace. Me parece increíble que Jacob se controle de esa forma —comentó Jess, pensativa.

—No es Jake, soy yo. Cuando se me acerca, me pongo rígida y me invade una ola de frialdad; a veces, hasta de repugnancia.— Jess la miró con curiosidad.

— ¿Siempre has reaccionado así con todos los hombres?

—No puedo recordar. Mike fue mi primer novio formal.

—Comprendo. Mike es el responsable de lo que te ocurre.

—No lo sé. Tal vez nadie tenga la culpa más que yo.

Jess estudió con atención el rostro de su atribulada amiga y le dijo:

—Debe haber algo en tu vida. Los psiquiatras insisten en que la clave de todo está en el pasado. Trata de recordar algún incidente, algún hombre que...

— ¡Nunca ha habido otro hombre! —Declaró Bella con vehemencia, y al darse cuenta de que su amiga la miraba extrañada, se apresuró a decirle—: Bien, no sigamos hablando de mis cosas y cuéntame de tu amistad con el señor Smith. ¿Desde cuándo sales con él? —Jess aceptó la sugerencia y de inmediato cambiaron de tema, pero aquella noche, mientras yacía despierta en su cama, los pensamientos de Bella se concentraron de nuevo en el problema. Tal como había sucedido en incontables ocasiones, rememoró la noche del fatal accidente de Mike, con todos sus sórdidos detalles, pero antes de repasar los hechos que le empujaron a tomar la carretera, la joven recordó con deleite lo que había ocurrido antes, en el baile, cuando, a instancias de Edward, se refugiaron en aquel saloncito...

**Si os ha gustado tan solo un poquito, resionad el botoncito que aparece ahí abajo please! Y ya sabéis, si veis algo que esté mal, por favor comunicadmelo…**

**Tricia**


	5. Chapter 5

**Todos lo que reconozcais no es mío.**

**Gracias por vuestros rewiews a: Lucyarg, alimago, dolce bella, niki y beakis.**

**CAPÍTULO** **5**

EL coche avanzaba bamboleándose por la tortuosa carretera montañosa. El estómago de Bella se contraía cada vez que se asomaba para mirar las hondonadas y los despeñaderos. Dentro del coche, el ambiente era fresco a causa del aire acondicionado, pero los rigores de la travesía, mantenían su cuerpo cubierto de sudor. Había momentos en que se lamentaba por haber llegado tan lejos, pero sabía que si en aquel momento decidiera arrepentirse, seguramente se iba a sentir frustrada y deprimida. El viaje en general había sido un desastre y aunque no era supersticiosa, sentía que en esta ocasión, el destino no estaba de su lado.

Había llegado hasta Panamá sin incidentes, pero el avión que la llevaba a Río, sufrió una avería en uno de los motores y tuvo que regresar al punto de partida. Bella había pasado ocho largas horas en el aeropuerto panameño, en un estado de desesperación. Cuando llegó a Río de Janeiro, estaba tan fatigada, que no sentía deseos de apreciar la belleza de la bahía de Guanabara, ni la de los Dos Picos, el Corcovado y el Pan de Azúcar, que se elevan majestuosos a un lado del impresionante malecón de ocho kilómetros de largo.

A la mañana siguiente, después de un sueño reparador y de una vigorizante zambullida en las famosas playas de Copacabana, tuvo que enfrentarse a la triste realidad. Santa Magdalena estaba a novecientos kilómetros de distancia de Río. No había transporte aéreo ni ferroviario, y a menos que prefiriera navegar en un pequeño barco, por mar y por río durante ocho días, la carretera era el único medio de acceso.

En la agencia de viajes del hotel, le recomendaron reiteradamente que no hiciera el viaje sola. Era mejor que alquilara los servicios de un chófer competente.

Ahora se arrepentía de haber permitido que la convencieran. Trató de concentrarse en la majestuosa belleza de las montañas que la rodeaba y en la seguridad de que muy pronto estaría en Santa Magdalena. Aquella cordillera no era tan impresionante como la de Los Andes, pero no por eso menos agreste y escarpada.

Bella se recostó en el respaldo del asiento y cerró los ojos. Estaba muy débil a causa de la fatiga del viaje y del malestar estomacal, que la había obligado a pasar la noche en el hospital de una misión, pero se consolaba al pensar que pronto llegaría a su destino.

El chófer se volvió, sonriente, y Bella no pudo menos que admirar su increíble resistencia, mientras que ella ni siquiera podía dejar de temblar por un momento.

—_Nen tempo, senhora _—le dijo—. Dentro de una hora estaremos en Santa Magdalena.

— ¿Una hora? —exclamó Bella, consternada. Ignoraba si iba a lograr controlar su estómago por tanto tiempo—. Muchas gracias.

—De nada —replicó él, frunciendo el ceño. La joven se dio cuenta de que el hombre no era culpable de que su viaje se hubiera prolongado a cinco días en lugar de tres. Cinco días, pensó con desaliento. ¿Cómo había podido imaginarse que volvería a su casa dentro de una semana? Seis días habían pasado desde que saliera de Inglaterra y todavía estaba en camino.

Por fin, el coche se acercó a un valle muy grande, en pleno altiplano. Bella creía que Brasil sólo estaba formado por cañones, ríos y desafiantes montañas. La vegetación tropical desconcertaba. Buscaba pinos y abedules y sólo veía mantos de follaje que todo lo cubrían, menos los elevados picos, ásperos y grises.

La llanura que se extendía por delante, era como un inmenso mar de hierba con unos cuantos árboles frondosos y pequeños valles surcados por los cauces de los ríos. Pero aquí, el camino resultaba todavía más difícil de transitar. Bella observó cómo pastaba el ganado que tanta prosperidad le daba a aquella parte del país. También vio en la distancia a algunos hombres a caballo y exclamó entusiasmada: ¡_Cowboys! _—pero el chófer la corrigió de inmediato:

—Gauchos, señora. Creo que debe usted aprender nuestro idioma.

Santa Magdalena era una aldea muy pequeña y Lady Newton tenía razón al sospechar que allí no había ningún hotel. Bella no estaba dispuesta a utilizar sus servicios aunque hubiera encontrado varios. Muy a su pesar, estaba comenzando a aprender la diferencia _que _había entre la vida rural y la urbana.

Algunos de los habitantes de la aldea tenían un origen evidentemente africano, mientras que otros descendían de portugueses. Las viviendas eran de adobe, muy sencillas y se agrupaban por secciones.

Su llegada causó expectación y hasta los ancianos se asomaron para observar a la insólita visitante.

El chófer detuvo el coche frente a una tienda. A uno de los postes había amarrado un burro y a Bella le llamó la atención porque nunca había visto uno de cerca.

— ¿Se va a quedar aquí? —le preguntó el chófer, asombrado.

—Quisiera que averiguase dónde vive el señor Masen.

— ¿Masen? ¿Señor Masen? —dijo el chófer, pronunciando con lentitud las dos sílabas.

—Por favor —le suplicó Miranda.

—Muy bien.

El chófer descendió del coche y Bella lo hizo también. Se acercaba al borrico para ofrecerle una pastilla de menta que había encontrado en su bolso, cuando, por alguna razón, el animal se retiró dando tumbos. Bella se volvió indignada para protestar enérgicamente por la intromisión, cuando se dio cuenta de que frente a ella había una mujer de extraordinaria belleza; pequeña, muy bien proporcionada, con el cabello recogido, y tocada con un ancho sombrero de fina paja. Antes que Bella pudiera decir nada, la dama comenzó a hablarle en inglés con acento extranjero:

—Perdóname —le dijo con amabilidad— pero el burro está infestado de moscas y no creo que ésta sea la mejor forma de darte la bienvenida a mi país, Bella.

— ¿Conoce mi nombre? —La miró, asombrada. –

— ¿Y quién más podría llegar hasta aquí por carretera? ¡Qué alegría, Bella! Mi hijo se pondrá muy contento al saber que por fin has llegado.

— ¿Su hijo? —Exclamó, incrédula—. Entonces usted es... —Esme Cullen, la madre de Edward.

Bella se movió, nerviosa, consciente de que su ropa estaba arrugada y llena de polvo. Frente a la pequeña y elegante dama que con tanta cordialidad le sonreía, se sentía desaliñada y sucia.

—No puedo creerlo —exclamó la joven con admiración sincera— ¿Ha venido a esperarme?

— ¡No, por Dios! Mi presencia en Santa Magdalena es accidental. Sabíamos que habías llegado a Brasil, Edward recibió tu telegrama, pero la última vez que le vi, estaba desesperado por tu desaparición —respondió la dama sin dejar de sonreír.

— ¿Desaparición? —inquirió Bella, sorprendida—. Yo, bueno, me imagino que hemos tardado mucho en llegar hasta aquí.

-—Así es —respondió Esme—. ¿No has venido sola?

—No, vengo con un chófer —explicó la joven y el semblante de su suegra volvió a iluminarse como por encanto.

—Lo que pasa es que enfermé.

— ¡No me digas! ¿Qué te sucedió?

—No fue nada en realidad —respondió, tratando de restarle importancia a su malestar—. Me imagino que comí demasiada fruta.

—Esos trastornos pueden ser muy serios. Edward tiene que examinarte en cuanto regrese.

—No es necesario. —De pronto, se dio cuenta de que Esme acababa de decirle que Edward estaba ausente—. ¿Dónde está su hijo?

—No te alarmes, pequeña, pronto volverá. Ya te he dicho que le preocupaba mucho tu desaparición y se fue en avión a Río para tratar de averiguar tu paradero.

— ¿En avión? ¿Entonces aquí hay un aeropuerto? ¡Y pensar que nadie me lo dijo!

—No, no hay aeropuerto. El avión de la finca es muy pequeño y puede despegar en cualquier parte. Las comunicaciones son muy deficientes aquí. Necesitamos una nueva carretera, pero mientras se construye, tenemos que trasladarnos por barco o por avión.

—Entiendo.

Bella se sentía bastante fatigada. Hacía ya mucho tiempo que había comido una manzana y unos bizcochos que le dieron las hermanas de la misión. Los extraños olores que despedía el ganado, contribuían a acentuar su malestar. Además, estaban las moscas...

La joven trataba de encontrar una excusa para volver al coche, cuando apareció el chófer. Se acercó a Bella y le dijo:

—Por aquí no hay nadie que se llame Masen, _senhora._

Bella se volvió a su suegra para explicárselo, pero Esme había comprendido perfectamente la situación.

—El apellido de mi esposo es Cullen y a Edward le conocen por ese nombre.

—Gracias a Dios que la he encontrado. No sé qué hubiera hecho sola.

—Pero Bella, debiste avisarle a Edward el día y la hora de tu llegada -—explicó la dama con tono de reproche—. Además, si hubieras preguntado por el doctor, cualquiera hubiera sabido responderte.

El chófer escuchaba atentamente la conversación y, al darse cuenta de lo que ocurría, Esme le habló en portugués. Cambiaron unas cuantas frases y, cuando Bella lo vio subir al coche, le preguntó a su suegra:

—¿Qué ocurre, Esme?

—Ven conmigo. He despedido a tu chófer. —La dama la cogió del brazo.

—Pero antes debo pagarle.

—No tengas cuidado. Le he dicho que pase la cuenta a la finca Cullen para que se la liquiden de inmediato.

Bella estaba tan fatigada que ya no parecía importarle nada. Pero pronto se volvió alarmada para decirle a Esme:

— ¡Mi equipaje!

—Le he ordenado al chófer que lo ponga en mi coche.

La joven se sintió aliviada cuando, al dar la vuelta en una esquina, vio una flamante camioneta aparcada debajo de un frondoso árbol de caucho. Un individuo de piel oscura estaba colocando su equipaje.

—Este es Joaquín —le informó Esme—; trabaja con mi esposo.

Lo único que deseaba Bella era descansar y, como si pudiera adivinar sus pensamientos, su suegra la invitó a tomar asiento en la parte delantera del vehículo; cambió unas palabras con Joaquín y se colocó frente al volante. Bella levantó la cabeza y le preguntó por qué Joaquín no regresaba con ellas. Con gentileza, Esme le respondió:

—Me parece que no te sientes nada bien, pequeña. Joaquín se queda aquí para comprar las provisiones que necesitamos en la casa. Cuando lleguemos allá, mandaré a alguien para que le lleve de regreso.

—Pero estoy alterando sus planes —protestó Bella débilmente y a cambio recibió una cálida sonrisa de su suegra.

—Tranquilízate, Bella. Todo lo que podamos hacer por ti es poco. Desde hace mucho tiempo deseábamos conocerte. Me alegro mucho de que al fin te decidieras a venir a Brasil.

—Pero yo... —murmuró con dificultad—. Ustedes son muy amables conmigo.

Esme le dirigió una sonrisa cordial y la joven pudo observar una fina red de pequeñas arrugas que se extendía alrededor de sus ojos y de su boca, disminuyendo en cierta medida su juvenil apariencia.

—La primera impresión que has recibido de nuestro país no es muy favorable —comentó Esme mientras observaba con atención el camino.

El cielo se había cubierto con celajes color bermellón, aunque en algunos sitios la espesura del bosque ocultaba el espectáculo magnífico de la puesta del sol. Estaban en las tierras altas y Bella esperaba que el clima no fuera tan cálido y húmedo como en la costa.

—Sin embargo, aquí vas a hallar muchos contrastes y no todos serán desagradables —continuó Esme en tono solícito.

—Me parece que Río es un lugar muy civilizado —murmuró Bella, tratando de mostrarse amable con su suegra.

— ¿Tú crees? Es una de las ciudades más caóticas del mundo, pero espero que te agrade "Monte Paraíso". La casa de Edward es la tuya.

—Muchas gracias.

Bella no pudo agregar una palabra más y se volvió para mirar a través de la ventanilla. Era evidente que no se imaginaban la razón de su viaje; después de todo era natural, porque en el telegrama no lo mencionaba.

Dejaron atrás los bosques. Atravesaban ahora extensos arrozales y trigales. Había muchos trabajadores y las yuntas de bueyes competían por todas partes con los tractores. Más adelante encontraron llanuras abiertas donde pastaba ganado de pura sangre.

—La tierra es pródiga en este lugar —comentó Esme al darse cuenta del interés de Bella—. Cuando yo era niña, esta zona estaba cubierta de árboles, pero poco a poco se han venido talando para extender el área de cultivo. El suelo produce buenas cosechas solamente durante dos años, y después tenemos que dejarlo para que sirva de pastizal.

—Pronto se quedarán sin tierras, ¿no le parece, Esme? —comentó Bella, olvidándose de sus problemas por un momento.

—Eso mismo decía mi padre. Cuando yo era niña, vivíamos rodeados de bosques muy bien cuidados. El murió cuando yo tenía siete años y las monjas portuguesas de la Merced me llevaron a Voltas.

—Lo siento mucho. —Bella no sabía qué agregar.

Esme la miró, moviendo la cabeza.

—La verdad es que fui muy feliz con las madres de la Merced; Precisamente por ellas conocí al padre de Edward.

—Pero ya murió, ¿no es cierto? —preguntó la joven, dándose cuenta de que sus palabras eran innecesarias y tontas.

— ¿Anthony? Sí, por supuesto —contestó Esme, levantando la mano para saludar a unos gauchos. Más adelante se levantaba un conjunto de edificios que, a la distancia, parecía un villorrio. A medida que se acercaban, Bella podía observar los graneros, los corrales, las caballerizas y las casas, grandes y pequeñas. La comunicad era autosuficiente casi por completo.

—Hemos llegado a "Monte Paraíso", a nuestra casa —exclamó Esme.

Un muchacho de unos catorce años se acercó corriendo para abrirles la reja. El camino pavimentado estaba bordeado por macizos de arbustos y entre las ramas, se destacaba al fondo la blancura de la casa. Era de dos pisos con persianas de madera. Los blancos pilares estaban cubiertos por enredaderas de pasionarias y buganvillas en flor. Un césped bien cuidado, salpicado de flores azules y anaranjadas, rodeaba la casa. Nunca en sus sueños había imaginado nada como aquello. La belleza subtropical y la construcción tan majestuosa del edificio, la subyugaron de tal modo, que por unos minutos no pudo articular palabra.

—Tenemos mucha suerte —dijo Esme, como si percibiera el asombro en la mirada de su nuera—. Cualquier cosa puede crecer aquí, si uno se toma la molestia de cuidarlo.

Bella movió la cabeza. Había esperado encontrar un albergue cómodo, pero primitivo. Su sorpresa fue grande al darse cuenta de que se trataba de una soberbia residencia, bien construida y recién pintada, adornada con hierro forjado y cuajada de flores. Aquél era el hogar de Edward, el lugar que su esposo le había negado. Ella estaba ahora allí por decisión propia.

Esme detuvo la camioneta y el muchacho que les había abierto la reja, se les acercó corriendo. Evidentemente, la dueña de "Monte Paraíso" era una persona muy popular y Bella observó la forma tan natural en que la dama recibía los homenajes. Recordó que Lady Newton le había contado que el padre de Esme había sido un indio, así que para llegar a esto, seguramente había tenido que aprender mucho.

—_Ola, _Alec —saludó la dama al muchacho con afecto—. _Onde e_ _o patrao ?_

El muchacho respondió, mirando fascinado a la joven inglesa que descendía del coche.

—Carlisle, mi esposo, está en la casa. Ven conmigo. Le encontraremos en su estudio.

Bella siguió a su suegra al interior de la mansión.

Una escalera de caracol con barandilla de hierro forjado comunicaba con el piso superior, pero en la decoración de la planta baja, predominaba la madera. Hasta las paredes estaban forradas de madera. Cerca de la escalera había una especie de galería, con grandes ventanales desde los cuales se podía admirar las montañas y en aquel momento la puesta del sol estaba en todo su esplendor. Entre la casa y las montañas, más allá de los pastizales, como una cinta plateada, se extendía el cauce de un río.

—Es el Negresco —le explicó Esme, señalando en aquella dirección—. Es nuestro principal medio de comunicación.

— ¿Cómo se llaman las montañas? —inquirió Bella, fascinada por la belleza de los alrededores.

—Desde tiempos inmemoriales se conocen con el nombre de Cordillera Brasileña, pero en realidad se trata de la _Serra do Espíritu._

Entraban en otra habitación cuando una mujer negra se acercó a recibirlas. Era muy gorda y tenía un semblante muy alegre. Al sonreír enseñaba una hilera de dientes blanquísimos. Saludó a Esme afectuosamente y miró con gran interés a la joven extranjera.

—Ella es Sancha —dijo Esme—. Es lo que pudiéramos decir un ama de llaves. Está con nosotros desde que Edward era un niño —y volviéndose a la negra, le explicó—: Sancha, _esta senhora Edward, sim?_

Para sorpresa de Bella, la enorme mujer lanzó un extraño grito de alegría y la abrazó, jubilosa.

—_Senhora _Edward —declaró con emoción—. _Muito bela!_

Bella entendió lo que quería decirle, pero sabía que estaba pálida y cansada y que en aquellos momentos no podía resultar hermosa. Se las ingenió para corresponder al saludo lo mejor que pudo y se acercó de nuevo a Esme, quien le dijo:

—Nos pusimos muy tristes al saber que Edward había decidido casarse en Inglaterra..., pero imagínate lo que sentimos al saber que su esposa no deseaba vivir en Sudamérica.

El malestar de Bella aumentó al escuchar estos comentarios y su pálido rostro se encendió de vergüenza. ¿Así que eso les había dicho Edward? ¿Y qué más sabrían? ¿Cómo habría explicado su partida después de la boda? No encontraba respuesta a estas preguntas, pero la cordialidad de su suegra era un indicio claro de que en aquella casa la tenían en buen concepto.

Esme la condujo a una biblioteca muy semejante a la de su mansión en Inglaterra, con la diferencia de que aquí los ventanales ofrecían una vista inmejorable. El hombre que se levantó del asiento situado tras el escritorio no era muy alto, pero como tenía una complexión robusta, lo parecía.

—¡Carlisle! ¡Mira a quién he encontrado! —le dijo Esme, empujando a la joven hacia delante.

— ¡Bella! —Exclamó Carlisle Cullen con un acento que a la joven le pareció muy atractivo—. ¡Al fin llegas! ¿Te ha traído Edward?

—No, la he encontrado yo —explicó Esme mientras su esposo se acercaba a la joven.

—Así que tú la has traído.

—Bella ha llegado por carretera; nos hemos encontrado en Santa Magdalena.

— ¿Qué? —Carlisle la miró, asombrado, y después tomó la mano de Bella y la levantó a la altura de sus labios—. _Bem vinda! _¡Esta es tu casa!

—Gracias —respondió Bella, conmovida por su sinceridad. Todo el mundo la trataba de maravilla, algo con lo que ella no había contado. Era más fácil herir a gente mal educada y vulgar que a aquellos grandes señores.

—Quiero que me disculpen por darles tantas molestias, pero aquí no hay un hotel y...

— ¡Hotel! —exclamó Carlisle, asombrado—. ¿Para qué quieres un hotel? Esta es tu casa. Eres la esposa de mi hijo y, como es natural, debes estar aquí, con él.

¡Con él! Bella sintió que se le secaba la garganta. ¿Qué pensaría Edward de aquello? Podría resultar interesante, pero no debía olvidar a lo que había venido. Su único propósito debía limitarse a terminar con la situación tan ambigua en la que vivía.

—Bella está enferma —señaló Esme.

—No es nada. Comí algo que me hizo daño, pero ahora me siento perfectamente —aseguró la joven, deseosa de terminar con la conversación para poderse retirar a descansar.

Carlisle hizo sonar una campanilla y de inmediato apareció la sirvienta en el umbral de la puerta.

—Sancha te va a conducir a tus habitaciones, querida. Tan pronto como regrese Edward, le mandaré a verte.

—Gracias —dijo Bella, temblando al pensar en tal eventualidad, pero satisfecha, porque al fin podía retirarse a descansar.

—Todavía falta mucho para la hora de la cena, pero voy a mandarte una sirvienta con una tetera. ¿Te gustaría tomar el té? —preguntó Esme.

—Me encantaría, muchas gracias. —Estaba conmovida por todas las atenciones recibidas, pero dentro de unas horas todos conocerían la razón de su viaje y la corriente de simpatía habría de desaparecer.

Sancha la condujo por la escalera. Bella suponía que el equipaje permanecía en el coche, pero estaba tan cansada, que decidió no pensar ni en eso. Lo que más le interesaba era tomar un buen baño y acostarse un rato para recuperar las fuerzas y poder enfrentarse a su marido.

Sin embargo, no podía menos que admirar todo lo que la rodeaba-

En el piso superior, una cornisa enmarcaba la galería situada encima del estudio. Cerca de los ventanales colgaban varios retratos al óleo, seguramente de antepasados de la familia Cullen, y en hornacinas, estaban algunos santos esculpidos en madera y un crucifijo, que hablaban con elocuencia del catolicismo de la familia. Cuando le mostraron su dormitorio, se desvaneció como por encanto su decaimiento. Era muy amplio, con grandes ventanales que conducían a una terraza llena de macetas. Un bello jarrón con lirios, que perfumaban el ambiente, estaba colocado sobre una mesa de oscura madera, pulimentada. Las paredes blancas no mostraban adornos, tan sólo un bellísimo crucifijo antiguo y las cortinas y las colchas eran de seda cruda.

—_E bom, senhora? _—inquirió Sancha con ansiedad y Bella comprendió lo que quería decirle.

— ¡Es muy hermosa! —Exclamó, agregando—: ¿Entiendes inglés?

— ¿Inglés, _senhora? _—repitió Sancha, frunciendo el ceño—. _Nao e fácil. _No es fácil.

Bella suspiró, aliviada. Por lo menos, Sancha comprendía algunas palabras.

—Muchas gracias. _Obrigada!_

—_Obrigada, senhora _—contestó, radiante, al darse cuenta de que la joven intentaba comunicarse en portugués—. ¿Se le ofrece algo más?

—No, nada más, muchas gracias.

Cuando por fin se alejó la mujer, Bella se tendió en la cama y una vez más examinó lo que la rodeaba. No podía creerlo. Al fin estaba en el hogar de Edward, en Brasil.

Sus ropas pronto le hicieron sentirse incómoda. Se incorporó para buscar el cuarto de baño. Había dos puertas, una conducía a un vestidor que tenía pesados armarios de madera y un amplio diván; al abrir la otra, descubrió un enorme cuarto de baño.

En el centro había una bañera circular de mármol, tan grande que parecía una piscina. Los espejos distribuidos por todas las paredes, también eran muy grandes, pero estaban colocados de tal manera que si uno lo deseaba, podía evitar el reflejo de la propia imagen. Encontró también una ducha, un par de lavabos y un bidet. Bella se volvió para abarcarlo todo con la mirada, pensando con ironía que la calidad era por completo distinta a todo lo que había imaginado. Pensándolo bien, si Edward había sido capaz de dejar en sus manos la bella mansión de los Newton, era sin duda porque tenía algo mejor.

Bella abrió las llaves de la bañera, se despojó de su ropa y no tuvo la precaución de echar el cerrojo.

Llenó la bañera de agua bastante caliente, porque deseaba eliminar por completo el sudor y el polvo del camino. Eligió unas sales con aroma de rosas para refrescarse y se tendió encantada para disfrutar de aquel agradable momento.

Debió de quedarse dormida, porque se despertó con el ruido de una puerta al cerrarse. Después escuchó una voz inconfundible:

— ¡Isabella! ¡Isabella! ¿Dónde estás?

Se había hecho de noche y el agua estaba fría. Se incorporó de inmediato, tratando de localizar una toalla para salir de la bañera, pero se hallaba tan nerviosa, que resbaló al pisar el pulido mármol. Logró recuperar el equilibrio y, en el momento que envolvía su cuerpo con una toalla color verde, se abrió la puerta y la luz la deslumbró.

**Vaya, vaya, nuestro querido Edward ha pillado a Bella desnuda en el baño… ¿qué pasará?**

**Si os ha gustado tan solo un poquito, presionad el botoncito que aparece ahí abajo please! Y ya sabéis, si veis algo que esté mal, por favor comunicadmelo…**

**Tricia**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ni la historia ni los personajes son míos**

**Gracias por los rewiews a: Diyola, Lucyarg, supattinsondecullen, Natuchi23, katty y niki.**

**CAPÍTULO** **6**

**Bella **se detuvo**,** sintiéndose indefensa. Sabía que estaba pasando por un momento traumático. Le resultaba difícil enfrentarse a Edward después de tanto tiempo, pero en aquellas condiciones, la situación le parecía insostenible. No había previsto que sería con una toalla cubriendo precariamente su húmedo cuerpo. Se había imaginado que iba a sorprender a Edward cuando la viera convertida en una mujer elegante, serena y por completo dueña de sí misma. Pero por alguna extraña razón, Edward siempre la colo caba en una posición de desventaja. No lograba alejar de su mente la punzante certeza de que su cabello estaba enmarañado y que sus pies descalzos eran visibles por debajo de la improvisada bata.

Edward había cambiado bastante. Estaba más viejo y un poco más delgado. Vestía de manera extraña para ella: camisa azul, abierta casi hasta la cintura, que ponía al descubierto el bronceado pecho mascu lino; pantalones negros de montar, bien ceñidos a la cintura y unas botas relucientes que le daban la apariencia de un cosaco. Fueron sus ojos lo que más la impresionaron, porque en ellos había amargura y agresividad, pero ella hizo un esfuerzo para no sentirse intimidada.

Abrió la boca para protestar por la invasión de su intimidad, pero no pudo articular palabra porque Edward se le adelantó.

— ¿Qué estabas haciendo ahí en la oscuridad? ¿Pretendes aho garte?

— ¡No! —exclamó, enfurecida.

—Esto sirve para encender la luz —le dijo, señalando un interrup tor en la pared—. ¡Aquí también tenemos electricidad!

—Ya lo sé, Edward, pero no tienes por qué hablarme de esa forma. Lo que pasa es que me he quedado dormida en la bañera, ¿qué tiene eso de malo? —y acomodándose la toalla, agregó—: ¡Qué manera de recibir a la gente!

— ¿Recibir a la gente? ¡Recibir a mi esposa! —Exclamó con frial dad—. ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Un beso?

Bella levantó la cabeza, desafiante.

—No. De ti no podría esperar un beso. —De inmediato, se dio cuenta de que había cometido un error.

— ¿Y por qué no? Anda, dime por qué no podrías esperar un beso de mí. Ya he esperado mucho tiempo y creo que ha llegado el momento.

— ¡No me toques! —murmuró dando unos pasos hacia atrás, pero pronto se detuvo porque podía caer en la bañera. Edward se dio cuenta de la situación y decidió aprovecharla.

Las manos masculinas tocaron la suave piel de sus hombros, aca riciándola y apretándola con fuerza. Bella trató de defenderse inú tilmente. Recordó la escena terrible de la noche fatal en que Mike perdiera la vida y el pánico la invadió. Se daba cuenta de que ella misma se había puesto a merced de aquel salvaje.

Sostuvo la toalla con una mano y con la otra trató de alcanzar la cara de Edward para arañarla. Pero no lo logró y pronto se sintió en vuelta en la dureza ardiente de aquel cuerpo musculoso.

Pensó que todos los hombres eran iguales, que tan sólo buscaban a toda costa saciar sus instintos bestiales sin tomar en cuenta que una mujer no siempre estaba dispuesta a recibir sus brutales ataques. Las facciones distorsionadas de Mike aparecieron de nuevo ante sus ojos; sus brazos, como bandas de acero, obligándola a tenderse sobre las blancas tablas aquellas; sus labios, húmedos y repulsivos, tratando de manchar su piel...

Pero eran las manos de Edward las que la sujetaban ahora. Cerró con fuerza los ojos y, llena de angustia, elevó sus pensamientos al cielo. "¡Dios mío, no lo permitas! Ayúdame en este momento"... Pero los labios masculinos cubrieron su boca y, trémula de desesperación, esperó que la envolviera la más intensa repugnancia.

Pero su beso no fue tan agresivo como habían sido sus palabras; al contrario. Sus labios la acariciaron con suaves movimientos y, casi sin sentirlo, Bella respondió con un fervor profundo y verdadero y sus puños dejaron de presionar el potente pecho masculino. Sin darse cuenta, sus manos comenzaron a palpar la piel cubierta por un vello fino. Se olvidó por completo de la toalla, mientras que los labios de Edward continuaban jugando con los suyos, hasta que llegó un momento en que, sin poderlo evitar, Bella tuvo que poner de ma nifiesto su propio deleite. Levantó los brazos y, colocando una de sus manos en la nuca de Edward, le atrajo con fuerza, mientras que con sus labios le pedía que la siguiera besando.

De pronto, escuchó un ruido extraño. Edward se estaba riendo de ella. Dejó caer los brazos, desolada. Ahora comprendía. Todo había sido un juego. No la quería, lo único que buscaba era divertirse. De seaba saber hasta dónde era capaz de llegar. Y ella se lo había per mitido. Nunca había alentado a hombre alguno a que la besara. No podía comprender por qué se había sentido subyugada por aquel individuo brutal y traicionero. Ella tenía la culpa de todo. Había viajado a Brasil para pedirle la anulación del matrimonio y allí, en su propia casa, en un cuarto de baño, casi desnuda, se estaba compor tando como si lo que más deseara fuera su consumación. Debía estar loca para suponer que hombre tan cruel y cínico pudiese cambiar algún día.

Trató de desasirse y logró poner una cierta distancia entre ambos, pero al hacerlo, la toalla se deslizó hasta el brillante piso de mármol. Bella quedó petrificada por la vergüenza, pero unos segundos después, sus brazos se movieron rápidamente para cubrirse. Edward la miró con expresión burlona.

—No tienes por qué avergonzarte. Tu cuerpo es muy bello... y además, un hombre puede mirar a su esposa. Yo te daré permiso para que me mires sin ropa... cuando tú quieras.

Las mejillas de la joven se ruborizaron intensamente.

— ¡Eres abominable! ¡Además, yo no soy tu esposa!

—Claro que eres mi esposa, chiquita —le contradijo de inmedia to—. Quiero que lo sepas de una vez. Te lo dije antes y ahora te lo repito. Nuestro matrimonio es para siempre.

Un sentimiento de impotencia la fue invadiendo y Edward, sin qui tarle la vista de encima, se inclinó para recoger la toalla del suelo. Bella sintió un impulso irresistible y sin pararse a medir las con secuencias, se hizo a un lado y con fuerza, le empujó hasta hacerle perder el equilibrio. Edward resbaló y con una expresión de asombro en el rostro, cayó en la bañera, salpicando a la joven hasta las ro dillas.

Ella se dio cuenta de la enormidad de su acción, pero siguió pa ralizada junto a la bañera, mirándole sin decir palabra.

Edward emergió moviéndose muy lentamente. El agua le escurría desde la cabeza y sus ojos brillaban como si fueran brasas, con una furia para ella desconocida. Esto fue suficiente para hacerle reaccio nar y, recogiendo la toalla del suelo mojado, salió corriendo del baño. Pronto se detuvo en seco al toparse con una sirvienta que se ocupaba de sacar la ropa de las maletas y de guardarla en los cajones del vestidor.

— ¡Oh! —exclamó Bella, que se envolvió aprisa en la toalla y huyó hacia la habitación. ¿Qué iba a hacer Edward?, pensó, mirando con angustia a la sirvienta, que la había seguido.

—_Boa noite, senhora _—le dijo con una sonrisa.

—_Boa noite _—respondió Bella con torpeza, mientras que la jovencita trataba de explicarle lo que estaba haciendo. En aquel mo mento apareció Edward. Bella tuvo que controlarse para no reírse a carcajadas a causa de la ridícula apariencia de su esposo. Se había quitado la camisa, pero los pantalones se le adherían al cuerpo como una segunda piel, poniendo de relieve su masculinidad y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no correr a su lado y ayudarle a secarse. Tenía que reconocer que el cuerpo varonil y delgado de Edward, le atraía como un imán.

—_Senhor!_

La exclamación involuntaria de la sirvienta le hizo volverse.

—_Nao importa, _Elena. _Pode ir, quero mudar. _

—_Esta certo, senhor _—respondió la jovencita y, con cierta torpeza, salió de la habitación.

Bella levantó los ojos, llena de vergüenza. Estaba segura de que en cualquier momento Edward se le iba a acercar, pero la ignoró. Disgustado, se quitó las botas y desapareció rumbo al vestidor.

La situación tenía muchos ángulos cómicos, pero la sonrisa se borró de los labios de Bella al darse cuenta de que Edward se com portaba como si aquellas fueran sus habitaciones. Se volvió para examinar la cama. Era lo bastante grande como para que durmieran allí cuatro personas.

Todavía estaba parada, temblando, cuando Edward salió del ves tidor, cubierto con una bata azul marino. Al verle, la ansiedad que sentía Bella se hizo insoportable.

—No te asustes tanto. Voy a tomar un baño. No me gusta hacerlo en el agua que ha usado otra persona.

—Discúlpame, Edward, pero te lo merecías.

— ¿Ah, sí? ¿Y qué te mereces tú? ¿Por qué has venido sin in vitación?

—Tu madre me ha dicho que ésta era mi casa —replicó Bella a la defensiva, pero Edward ya estaba entrando en el baño y unos se gundos después se escuchaba el ruido del agua corriendo.

Ella decidió buscar su ropa para vestirse y al darse cuenta de que la puerta del baño estaba abierta, la cerró con fuerza. Algunos vestidos estaban colocados sobre la cama, recién planchados, y en el armario colgaban algunos trajes ligeros y escotados, apropiados para aquel clima. Se decidió por uno de ellos; encontró su ropa interior y comenzó a vestirse de inmediato.

Se colocó delante de un gran espejo y estaba arreglándose el ca bello cuando se dio cuenta de que unos ojos la observaban. Se sonrojó y Edward se aproximó a ella lentamente.

—No interrumpas tu tarea —le ordenó, cortante.

—Está bien —respondió, nerviosa—. Pero dime, por favor, si estoy bien vestida para la cena.

— ¡Así no puedes sentarte a la mesa! —Con uno de sus dedos le recorría la piel de la espalda.

La joven se sonrojó una vez más, pero trató de controlarse y em pezó a maquillarse.

—Es interesante observar cómo se arreglan las mujeres —comentó él.

Bella no contestó y Edward se aproximó para decirle:

—Quiero saber una cosa: ¿cuánto tiempo vas a tardar en expli carme a qué has venido?

—Me parece que no me has dado oportunidad.

—Tienes razón, y ahora quisiera saber por qué, después de haber llegado hasta aquí, me sales con la novedad de que no eres mi esposa.

— ¿No crees que podemos esperar hasta mañana?

— ¿Por qué razón?

—Porque no tenemos tiempo ahora. Pronto nos llamarán para cenar...

—Lo que pasa es que sabes bien que lo que tienes que decirme va a provocar un escándalo y quieres cenar en paz con mis padres.

— ¡Tú qué sabes!

—Lo sé todo.

—No es posible —exclamó, nerviosa—. Yo no he hablado con nadie.

— ¿Con nadie? ¿Ni siquiera con la tía? ¿No le dijiste que venías a Brasil?

—Pues... sí, por supuesto, pero tú no... —Bella se interrum pió, angustiada, al darse cuenta de la situación—. ¿Tía te es cribió?

—No, pero pregúntame si hablé con ella.

— ¡No puede ser! —exclamó la joven, indignada.

—Sí —afirmó él, tajante.

— ¿Pero cómo?

— No sabíamos dónde estabas, ¿recuerdas? Así que llame por teléfono para saber cuáles eran tus planes.

— ¡Dios mío! —exclamó, poniéndose pálida al instante.

— ¡Dios mío! — repitió Edward con sarcasmo—. Quiero dejar bien clara una cosa. ¡Ni ahora ni nunca podrá anularse este matrimonio!

La cena fue servida en una amplia galería que daba a un jardín in terior bien iluminado.

Bella bajó sola, temblando, y finalmente se reunió con los otros miembros de la familia, que la esperaban para tomar el aperi tivo. Estaban presentes Esme y su esposo, además de Edward y otra joven pareja.

—Permíteme presentarte a nuestra hija Rosalie y a su novio, Emmett —dijo Carlisle cuando Bella se reunió con ellos. Rosalie tenía los ojos negros, el cabello rubio y la nariz recta.

—Buenas noches, Bella —le dijo su cuñada sin mostrar el menor entusiasmo—. No eres como yo creía.

Sin saber si el comentario era un cumplido o una descortesía, Bella ofreció su mano a Rosalie y después a Emmett, quien la retuvo bastante más tiempo del necesario.

Carlisle le ofreció una copa y ella aceptó el champán con un gra cioso movimiento de cabeza.

—No todos los días tenemos el gusto de recibir a un miembro tan atractivo de la familia —señaló el caballero con gesto de cordialidad. En el rostro de Edward apareció por segunda vez una expresión de descontento y Bella se dio cuenta de que le molestaban las aten ciones que le prodigaban sus parientes masculinos.

—Edward nos ha dicho que habías llegado por carretera —comentó Rosalie y se sentó junto a ella, mirando con desaprobación sus hombros desnudos. La joven brasileña llevaba un vestido como el de su madre, de color oscuro con "vivos" blancos en el cuello y en la cintura.

—Así es —respondió Bella—. Contraté a un chófer porque no me sentía capaz de conducir por esas carreteras tan terribles.

Bella se dio cuenta de que su cuñada podía molestarse por la forma en que se refería a los caminos de su país y las palabras de Rosalie confirmaron sus pensamientos:

—Sí, los caminos son muy sinuosos y empinados, pero no se pueden hacer milagros de la noche a la mañana. Brasil es un país muy grande y lleva tiempo crear una civilización como la de Ingla terra. Además, no estamos seguros de que valga la pena hacerlo.

Bella no abrió la boca para responderle, pero Edward, que hasta entonces había estado mirando distraído en otra dirección, se volvió hacia su hermana y le dijo:

—Te aseguro que no me hubiera gustado perder a mi mujer en un precipicio. Tenemos que admitir que el camino a Río deja mucho que desear.

—Tienes razón, Edward. Yo tan sólo estaba tratando de hacerle ver a Bella que Brasil no puede compararse con un país tan pequeño como Inglaterra.

—Creo que Bella ha podido comprobarlo a través de su propia experiencia, por cierto, bastante dolorosa —señaló Esme.

— ¿Dolorosa? —preguntó Edwaerd, intrigado.

— ¡Oh, querido! No he tenido tiempo de explicártelo —exclamó Esme—. En realidad, me dejaste con la palabra en la boca cuando supiste que había llegado tu esposa.

Bella no deseaba que se hablara del asunto. Se volvió a Carlisle para comentarle:

— ¡Qué hermoso jardín! Dígame cómo se llaman esas flores blan cas tan delicadas.

—Se llaman inocencia —le dijo Carlisle con una sonrisa, pero Edward ya estaba junto a ella.

— ¿Qué quiere decir mi madre? Explícamelo tú, Isabella.

—No tiene importancia. Tuve un problema estomacal, eso es todo.

— ¿Qué clase de problema? —insistió Edward.

—El chófer sugirió que pasáramos la noche en una pensión del camino. Allí comí algo que me sentó mal.

—¡_Meu Deus! _¿Por qué no os quedasteis en uno de los pueblos donde hubiese un hotel? ¿Qué fue lo que comiste?

—Por favor, Edward, no puedo recordar —murmuró la joven, aver gonzada.

— ¿Tortilla?

—Tal vez...

— ¿Y qué sucedió?

—Edward, te lo suplico, no voy a relatarte los horribles detalles.

— ¿Te atendió un médico?

—Sí. Me llevaron al hospital de la misión.

— ¿Dónde?

—No lo sé —repuso la joven, arrugando el ceño—. Era un lugar llamado Marmora, Mármara, algo así.

— ¿Marmóreo?

—Posiblemente.

— ¿Te atendió un doctor llamado Gonzáles?

—Creo que sí, pero ya basta, Edward. Te aseguro que no tiene im portancia.

—Todo lo relacionado con problemas intestinales es importante.

—Te aseguro que estoy bien ahora.

— ¿Como esas flores que tanto admiras?

—Si te place la comparación... —replicó Bella, suspirando aliviada porque al fin había logrado hacerle cambiar de conversación.

—Pero no tan inocente...

Muy a su pesar, las mejillas de Bella se colorearon.

— ¡Cállate, tú no sabes nada de mí! Nunca me has conocido en realidad.

— ¿No? Yo creo que te conozco muy bien, Lady.

—Para tu información —respondió la joven, disgustada—, no uso el título. No me interesa.

—Creo que a partir de este momento vas a comenzar a usarlo.

—Me parece que muy pronto perderé todos los derechos —replicó la joven con gravedad en el momento que Carlisle se acercaba y la tomaba del brazo.

—Vamos —dijo el caballero—, la cena está servida.

Bella se sentía muy contrariada por la forma en que se estaban desarrollando los acontecimientos. Decidió que no dejaría pasar el día siguiente sin hablar con Carlisle y Esme para explicarles con todo de talle la razón de su viaje a "Monte Paraíso".

**Este capítulo es uno de mi favoritos! Aunque el siguiente capi también está muy bien xD**

**Bueno alguien me ha dicho que tardo mucho en actualizar, por lo que como recompensa he subido este capítulo al día siguiente del otro :)**

**Si veis alguna falta me lo deciis ok? y si os ha gustado un poquito, presionad el botoncito del rewiew please!**

**Tricia**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ni la historia ni los persinajes son míos.**

**Gracias por vuestros maravillosos rewiews a: Natuchi23, Diyola, Lucyarg, beakis, alimago, katty, niki.**

**CAPÍTULO** **7**

A la mañana siguiente, la despertaron dos voces masculinas. Se oían gritos extraños y los ruidos producidos por el ganado. También percibió los nerviosos relinchos de los caballos y las vibraciones de sus patas al golpear sobre la dura superficie del corral. Impulsada por la curiosidad, Bella se levantó y, descalza, se acercó a la ventana. Vio a un grupo de gauchos que reían y gritaban mientras que con sus cabalgaduras empujaban a las reses para que en traran en el corral. Un hombre les hablaba, y por su atuendo, supuso que se trataba del capataz.

Se apoyó en la pared, junto a la ventana, y mentalmente repasó los acontecimientos de la noche anterior y su tremendo desenlace.

La cena había terminado pronto. Bella apenas probó el estofado y con esfuerzo logró ingerir algunos bocados de un pudín de limón que se sirvió como postre.

Cuando terminaron de cenar, se reunieron en la sala. Rosalie se sentó ante el magnífico piano y tocó, mientras su madre servía el café. La joven era una consumada pianista y Bella trató de relajarse en el mullido sillón de terciopelo que ocupaba, bebiendo su café y ob servando todo lo que le rodeaba con sincera admiración. Sobre la chi menea de mármol, había algunas atractivas miniaturas y en unas repisas, junto a las ventanas, se exhibía una exquisita colección de porcelanas. Bella hubiera querido acercarse para admirarlas, pero la timidez, y un sentimiento de inseguridad por su falsa posición, la mantuvieron sentada todo el tiempo. Edward permaneció junto a la chimenea y su actitud impasible, exacerbaba los recelos de Bella.

La conversación giró sobre varios temas, incluyendo las impresio nes que Bella se había formado desde su llegada a Brasil. Habló de manera impersonal sobre Río y sus problemas de transporte, pero cuando tuvo que referirse a sus propias experiencias, se negó a men cionar su enfermedad, insinuando que se sentía cansada, lo cual era cierto.

Esme aceptó sus disculpas de inmediato, pero Edward la siguió, proclamando con sus modales una intimidad que le producía vergüen za. Le permitió que la acompañara, pero cuando llegaron al dormitorio, se detuvo para hacerle frente.

Edward la hizo a un lado, y abriendo la puerta, la empujó hacia dentro sin ceremonia alguna. En silencio, Bella se sentó en la cama y Edward le dijo en tono cortante:

—Ten la bondad de ventilar tus asuntos personales a puertas ce rradas. Aquí no estás en Inglaterra. Esta no es la mansión de los Newton.

—Aunque no lo creas, ya lo había notado. Y ahora, hazme el favor de salir de aquí.

— ¿Estás loca? Este es mi dormitorio. ¿Adonde quieres que vaya a pasar la noche?

—No puedo creerlo.

— ¿No? —Edward abrió la puerta del vestidor—. Aquí está mi ropa. Ven a comprobarlo si lo deseas.

— ¿Cómo voy a...?

—Escucha, Isabella, mi madre te alojó en mi habitación por que es lo más natural. Estamos casados. Te lo vengo repitiendo desde que llegaste.

—Pero nunca hemos vivido juntos.

—Ella lo ignora.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? ¡No te entiendo! —exclamó, desesperada.

— ¿Acaso crees que no he salido de Brasil en cuatro años? He es tado en Inglaterra varias veces y hasta te vi en alguna ocasión... eso sí, a cierta distancia.

— ¿Qué dices? —replicó, sorprendida.

—Digo que mi madre cree únicamente que estamos distanciados, que te negaste a venir a vivir a Brasil.

— ¿Que yo me negué a venir a Brasil?

—Y que por eso vivimos separados.

El rostro de Bella se encendió. ¡Era demasiado! Primero, los rigores del viaje; luego, el desagradable encuentro con su marido y ahora, esto. Se sintió enferma y tuvo que apoyarse en uno de los gruesos postes de la cama.

—Tienes que decirle la verdad —exclamó, desesperada.

—No lo haré. Me doy cuenta de que estás muy fatigada, iba a examinarte, pero vamos a dejarlo para mañana. Necesitas un buen descanso.

—Yo... yo no me quedo aquí. ¡No puedes obligarme!

—No seas infantil. —Con brusquedad, Edward se dirigió hacia la puerta.

— ¿Adonde vas?

—Voy a dormir a otro sitio. No soy tan inhumano como para obligar a una mujer exhausta a que comparta su lecho conmigo.

—¿No?

—Puedo cambiar de opinión si así lo deseas —respondió Edward con una cínica sonrisa.

Bella no abrió la boca. Recordaba con inquietud las emociones que había despertado en ella unas horas antes, pero lo que más le preocupaba, era la versión que le había dado a su madre sobre la situación. Entonces Esme, Rosalie y Carlisle, la consideraban como una ambiciosa arribista social. Tal vez por eso Edward le había prohibido que viniera a Brasil, si bien ahora no quería dejarle partir a su tierra.

—Buenas noches, Isabella. —Edward se encaminó a la puerta. Los ojos de la joven se clavaron en la espalda masculina, observándola con admiración, pero de nuevo se turbó al encontrar la mirada irónica de su marido. La puerta se cerró y la joven se acercó para darle vuelta a la llave, pero con desaliento se percató de que no podía hacerlo, pues no tenía cerradura. Se desvistió invadida por un sentimiento de vulnerabilidad. Y al fin se durmió.

Ahora era de día, el sol se filtraba por las cortinas y calentaba las baldosas donde ella estaba, descalza. Tenía que bañarse, pero sería más cuidadosa para evitar cualquier contratiempo.

Después de bañarse, se vistió con pantalones morados y un gracioso chaleco. Consultó su reloj y se sorprendió al comprobar que apenas eran las seis y media. No recordaba haberse levantado tan temprano en su vida.

Se cepilló el cabello hasta que recuperó su brillo y se sintió muy satisfecha porque estaba completamente bien aquella mañana, dis puesta a hacerle frente a cualquier cosa. ¿Cualquier cosa?, se pre guntó, ceñuda y, tras un momento de vacilación, decidió que, en efecto, podía enfrentarse a las consecuencias de sus acciones.

Se paseó inquieta por el dormitorio. Ignoraba las costumbres de la casa, pero en su propio hogar, el desayuno se servía en la habitación de los huéspedes.

Decidió investigar un poco y abrió la puerta del vestidor. Quería confirmar si la ropa de Edward efectivamente estaba guardada en los cajones. Se detuvo, atónita, al darse cuenta de que Edward dormía en el diván, cubierto por una fina sábana.

Bella se llevó las manos a la cara. Nunca había percibido aquel aspecto de la personalidad de su esposo. Durmiendo parecía más joven, más vulnerable. La sábana de seda apenas cubría sus piernas. La potente columna de su cuello estaba relajada por el sueño. Su pelo, que normalmente seguía la línea de su frente, ahora aparecía rizado, y esto le daba una nueva sensualidad, por completo involun taria. Se imaginó cómo sería dormir con un hombre, no con aquel hombre, sino con cualquiera, por ejemplo con Jake. Hasta ahora co nocía mejor el cuerpo de Jake que el de su propio marido. Con fre cuencia salían juntos a nadar y, a pesar de los mínimos bañadores que Jake usaba, ella nunca había puesto en juego su imaginación. Pero con Edward era distinto. Con él siempre había sentido una extraña conciencia de su sexualidad. Rápidamente, salió cuidando de no hacer ruido y se apoyó en la puerta, intrigada. ¿Cómo había llegado Edward hasta el vestidor? ¿Existiría otra puerta? ¿Habría entrado mientras ella dormía?

Volvió a iniciar su paseo y se animó a salir al corredor.

Afuera hacía fresco, pero ella se sentía demasiado inquieta para volver a la habitación y decidió llegar hasta la galería. Una sirvienta estaba limpiando. La miró sorprendida cuando Bella se acercó y, poniéndose de pie, la saludó con una reverencia.

—_Bon día, senhora, posso ajudala?_

Bella la miró sin comprender y le dijo:

—En... _fala inglés?_

—Un poco, _senhora _—respondió la muchacha en voz baja.

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Chiquita, _senhora. _¿Quiere usted un _pequeño almoco?_

—_Pequeño almoco? _—repitió Bella con curiosidad—. ¿Qué es eso?

—_Almoco, senhora _—le explicó la sirvienta, moviendo las manos y la boca y Bella se dio cuenta de lo que quería decirle.

—Desayuno —dijo Bella y Chiquita asintió, sonriendo.

—_Sim, senhora, desayuno._

Bella suspiró. Estaba resultando mucho más difícil de lo que había pensado. Escogió las palabras con cuidado y le preguntó:

— ¿Dónde desayuna la señora Cullen?

— ¿Usted, _senhora? _—Bella la miró con impaciencia. —No, yo no, la _senhora _Cullen.

—Usted es la _senhora _Cullen.

—Quiero decir Esme —explicó Bella.

—_Senhora _Esme no come, toma café.

— ¿Café? Yo quiero café.

—Inmediatamente, _senhora._

—Gracias.

Chiquita se fue rápidamente por la escalera y Bella quedó ex hausta, como si hubiera caminado kilómetros sin descansar. Era evidente que el conocimiento del idioma iba a ser esencial, pero se con soló pensando que no iba a pasar allí mucho tiempo.

Bella también bajó la escalera y se detuvo en el salón para admirar la espléndida vista de las montañas. El aire era fresco y la joven pensó que debía haberse puesto un suéter.

Al volverse se encontró con Carlisle, que en aquel momento entraba en el salón.

— ¡Madre mía! ¡Qué temprano te levantas, Bella! ¿O acaso no has dormido bien?

—He dormido perfectamente, gracias y me siento de maravilla esta mañana. Lo que pasa es que he oído voces afuera y... no podía resistir la tentación de averiguar lo que sucedía.

— ¡Los gauchos! —Exclamó Carlisle—. Me olvidaba que la habi tación de Edward queda precisamente encima del corral. Lo siento por ti, porque él, como es natural, ya está acostumbrado.

Bella hizo un esfuerzo para ocultar su desconcierto al darse cuenta de que su suegro suponía que ella y su marido dormían en la misma cama.

—Pues... Edward todavía está dormido...

— ¿Ah, sí? Debe estar muy cansado. Se levanta temprano.

Bella estaba avergonzada y, para ocultar sus sentimientos, se volvió y miró hacia las montañas. Cuando Carlisle le indicaba el nombre de los picos más elevados, apareció Chiquita con el café.

En la bandeja había dos tazas, una humeante jarra, azúcar y crema. Tal vez Chiquita pensaba que Bella y su esposo tomarían juntos el café, pero la joven no tenía intenciones de volver a entrar en el dormitorio hasta que Edward estuviera vestido.

— ¿Puedo ofrecerle una taza de café? —preguntó Bella a Carlisle.

El caballero vaciló un momento, pero al fin aceptó.

Se sentaron cerca de la ventana y ella se hizo cargo de la cafetera. Le parecía muy raro que le estuviera sirviendo a Carlisle en su propia casa, tan sólo al día siguiente de su llegada, pero como Cullen se comportaba con tanta naturalidad, sus escrúpulos se desvanecieron.

—Su casa es muy hermosa —le comentó con admiración.

—Tú sabes, Bella, que el padre de Edward, Anthony Masen, era el dueño de esta casa.

—En alguna ocasión tía, la prima de Anthony, me comentó que el padre de Edward tenía propiedades en Brasil y que cuando él falleció, su esposa se volvió a casar —respondió con timidez.

—Así es, pero cuando Anthony faltó, Edward era un niño y Esme no podía administrar las fincas. Entonces fue cuando yo aparecí en escena. Mis tierras colindaban con las de Masen, y compré éstas, con la condición de que, cuando Edward creciera, podía recuperar la heredad si así lo deseaba.

—Ya entiendo.

—Como tú sabes, a Edward le interesa más la gente que el ganado y por eso, cuando Esme y yo nos casamos, en lugar de llevarnos a los niños a «Valmonte», que es mi casa, vine a vivir aquí. Pero esta casa y la tierra que la rodea, pertenecen a tu marido.

Bella se asombró al darse cuenta de que lo que acababa de escuchar le afectaba, aunque aquellas circunstancias no tenían rela ción alguna con ella. Se sintió orgullosa al saber que, como esposa de Edward, tenía tantos derechos como Carlisle. Pero no por mucho tiempo, se dijo al pensar en Jake. Había transcurrido más de una semana y ni siquiera le había enviado noticias, pero, ¿qué podía decirle? En cuanto hubiera aclarado su situación, le escribiría.

—Ahora cuéntame algo de ti —le dijo Carlisle—. Edward no ha que rido decirnos muchas cosas, pero sabemos que está encantado de que hayas venido a reunirte con él.

Debía aprovechar aquella oportunidad, pero no pudo y murmuró:

—Es usted muy amable.

—Esme deseaba ver a su hijo casado y feliz. Edward tiene tres hermanas. Dos de ellas están casadas, como tú sabes. Esme y yo queríamos tener hijos, pero no pudo ser y ahora nuestra única es peranza son los nietos. Ni Alice ni Angela han tenido familia y estoy seguro de que Esme se sentiría feliz si su primogénito pudiera darle un nieto.

La situación empeoraba por momentos. Se daba cuenta de que no tan sólo la consideraban esposa de Edward en todos los sentidos, sino que también esperaban que pronto pudiera tener un hijo. ¿Cómo iba a atreverse a decirles que estaba allí con la intención de anular su ma trimonio para casarse con otro hombre? No debía haber venido, pero, ¿qué podía hacer si Edward nunca le había escrito? Ni siquiera se había dignado contestarle cuando le comunicó la muerte de su madre.

—Esa tía que has mencionado —agregó Carlisle sin quitarle los ojos de encima— es parienta lejana del padre de Edward. Me parece que tú y él también estáis emparentados.

— ¡No! —Exclamó Bella, colocando su taza sobre la mesa— Claro, ahora estamos casados, pero tía es mi parienta tan sólo porque es la tía de Edward.

— ¡Ah! —replicó Carlisle, pensativo—. ¿Conocías a Edward desde mucho antes de casaros?

—Pues... nos conocemos desde hace muchos años. La primera vez que le vi, yo tenía diez años.

— ¿Diez años? —Exclamó Carlisle, golpeándose una rodilla y riéndose a carcajadas—. Ahora entiendo, pasión de adolescentes.

—No, no precisamente —repuso Bella lentamente, dándose cuenta de los aspectos tan cómicos que ofrecía la situación.

—Bueno —dijo Carlisle, levantándose—. Desgraciadamente, tengo que ir a trabajar. ¿Sabes montar?

—Sí, por supuesto.

— ¡Qué bien! Debes pedirle a Edward que te lleve al campo. Esta tierra puede conocerse mejor a caballo.

—Gracias.

Carlisle se fue y Bella terminó de tomar su café. Con cierta in decisión, subió la escalinata en dirección a la galería, pero se detuvo un momento para mirar por la ventana y pudo advertir que una joven se acercaba a la puerta de la casa. Era de estatura regular y esbelta, de pelo negro y rizado, que formaba una aureola alrededor de su ca beza. Vestía blusa de seda y pantalones de montar y en la mano llevaba una fusta. Sus modales acusaban una excelente educación y un gran aplomo.

Bella se preguntó por qué razón se desenvolvía con tanta confianza. De pronto apareció un hombre vestido también con traje de montar. La joven se volvió y el individuo la tomó de la mano, la miró un momento y después le besó los dedos con un cálido gesto.

¡Era Edward! Bella se volvió, angustiada por lo que acababa de observar. Había dejado a su esposo dormido. ¿Cómo era posible que estuviera allí, junto a la desconocida? Debía estar equivocada. A lo mejor tenía un hermano gemelo. Las piernas le temblaban. Con un esfuerzo, logró llegar hasta la habitación. Aquél era el mismo hombre que la noche anterior le aseguraba que no estaba dispuesto a anular el matrimonio, el que según la tía Newton estaba más interesado por las cosas espirituales que por las materiales. Tía se había equivo cado.

Con rabia, recordó la forma en que la había besado, con el cariño que había respondido al contacto del cuerpo femenino.

Como una flecha, Bella se dirigió al vestidor y, tal como espe raba, lo encontró vacío. ¡Edward se había marchado!

Regresó a la alcoba con un agudo sentimiento de frustración, como pocas veces había experimentado anteriormente. ¡Dios mío! Su propio esposo la había ignorado por completo, y mientras ella lo creía dormido, estaba allí, muy galante con aquella ¡señora!

Se paseaba nerviosamente por la habitación, cuando percibió su imagen en uno de los espejos y se detuvo en seco. ¿Así se la veía? Tenía que hacer algo para cambiar su apariencia. Pero, ¿qué le es taba ocurriendo? Cualquiera diría que estaba celosa. ¡Celosa! ¡No! Únicamente furiosa por la forma tan despreciable en que él había tratado de engañarla.

Volvió a mirarse en el espejo y sus labios se fruncieron al com probar una vez más la sencillez de su arreglo. Hasta a aquella desco nocida con su traje de montar se la veía más mundana. Con un gesto de disgusto, se arrancó el sencillo chaleco de algodón que se había puesto y se acercó al vestidor para buscar algo más sofisticado. Sus dedos palparon un hermoso vestido de algodón satinado con mangas amplias y escote cuadrado, bordado con hilos multicolores. Se lo puso y se estaba quitando los pantalones vaqueros cuando se abrió la puerta y apareció Edward.

— ¿Nunca llamas antes de entrar? —le preguntó, ofendida, termi nando de ajustarse el vestido.

— ¿Cómo voy a adivinar que te estás cambiando de ropa? Hace unos momentos parecías perfectamente vestida cuando mirabas por la ventana.

—Yo no estaba mirando, pero dime, ¿cómo has sabido que estaba allí?

—No podían pasar desapercibidas las vibraciones tan antagónicas que me llegaban de las alturas.

—Te imaginas cosas. —Se cepillaba el cabello con tanta fuerza como si quisiera arrancárselo, pero la imagen de Edward reflejada en el espejo, hizo que se detuviera en seco.

El le quitó el cepillo de la mano y, antes que la joven pudiera moverse, le cepilló la bronceada cortina de pesado cabello.

—Podría apostar que tu imaginación está trabajando rápidamente en este momento —le dijo, sonriendo divertido, mientras su mano libre le acariciaba la nuca y el cuello, produciendo en Bella una fuerte descarga eléctrica.

—Gracias —murmuró—, pero puedo peinarme sin ayuda.

—Un hombre tiene que atender a su mujer.

Bella se volvió y le miró a los ojos.

—Edward, ¿cuánto tiempo piensas seguir prolongando esta farsa? ¿Cuándo vas a decir a tus padres que mi presencia aquí no se debe a una visita de cortesía?

— ¿Ah, no? —replicó él burlón.

—Sabes bien por qué estoy aquí.

.

—Sé por qué hiciste el viaje.

— ¡Deja ya de jugar con las palabras! Entiendes perfectamente lo que quiero decirte.

—Yo también te he dicho lo que opino al respecto —contestó Edward, en tono cortante—. No deseo escuchar que otro hombre ha usurpado mis derechos, porque estoy dispuesto a hacer una reclama ción formal.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Vamos, deja ya de comportarte como una niña asustada. Eres una mujer, _mi mujer._

Bella apretó los dientes para silenciar su airada respuesta. Así que tal vez Edward pensaba que Jake era su amante. Quizá aquella cir cunstancia le ayudase a solucionar sus problemas.

—Yo pensaba que te gustaría recuperar tu libertad, Edward.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Por lo que has visto por la ventana? Estás furiosa y me imagino que es eso lo que te ha puesto así.

— ¡No puedes estar más equivocado! No me interesa de qué forma ocupas tu tiempo.

—¿No?

—Claro que no.

—Lo tendré presente.

— ¿Por qué te empeñas en comportarte como un avestruz? Tengo la intención de divorciarme, bueno, de anular nuestro matrimonio, y tú no puedes hacer nada para detenerme.

— ¿No puedo?

Bella se llevó las manos a la cabeza en un gesto de exaspera ción.

— ¡Edward, por amor de Dios! Los dos somos adultos...

—Es verdad.

— ¿No puedes darte cuenta de que pretender que todo es normal entre nosotros no nos beneficia en nada?

— ¿Tú crees?

El rostro de Bella se puso rígido y con un movimiento de impotencia se volvió, incapaz de continuar resistiendo aquel cinismo. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de angustia. En aquel momento, las manos masculinas se posaron en sus brazos y sus miradas se encon traron en el espejo. Edward se inclinó para acariciarle el cuello y, al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, Bella reaccionó con vio lencia.

— ¡No me toques! —Se apartó, haciendo un gesto de profundo desprecio.

—Muy bien —respondió él con calma y se dirigió a la puerta.

— ¿Y ahora? —Preguntó desesperada—. ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer?

— ¿Ahora? —Repitió Edward, frunciendo el ceño—. ¿En este preciso momento o ahora que te has dado cuenta de que no estoy dispuesto a dejarte ir?

— ¡Edward, por favor! —suplicó Bella, agotada, porque su naturaleza rechazaba las discusiones, sobre todo tan infructuosas como aquélla.

Él la miró sorprendido y después le dijo tranquilamente:

—Si estuvieras dispuesta a ponerte de nuevo la ropa que te has quitado, te llevaría a dar un paseo a caballo. Podríamos llegar hasta el río.

—Este atuendo es de última moda en Europa —protestó, ofendi da, pero Edward no pareció impresionarse por su declaración.

—Me gustan más tus pantalones vaqueros. ¿Te animas?

Bella hubiera querido negarse, pero la idea de quedarse sola toda la mañana dentro de la casa, le hizo reflexionar.

—Dime, tú... ¿tu amiga va a venir con nosotros?

— ¿Alice? —Preguntó Edward con una sonrisa—. No lo creo. Me imagino que tiene muchas cosas que contarle a su madre.

— ¿Su madre? —repitió Bella, atónita—. Entonces ella es...

—Naturalmente, Isabella, es mi hermana. ¿No te has dado cuenta del parecido físico?

—Pero si yo he visto cómo la...

— ¿Te preguntas por qué la he besado? Precisamente para que te pusieras celosa y parece que lo he logrado.

— ¡No!

La sonrisa que apareció en los labios de su marido, le indicaba sin lugar a dudas que perdería el tiempo si se empeñaba en continuar con la discusión.

—Tranquilízate —le aconsejó con expresión adusta—. No hay duda de que ahora eres más sensata y tienes mayor experiencia, pero todavía no has aprendido a ocultar tus sentimientos.

—Mira, Edward, no me provoques, porque...

—Te espero abajo —la interrumpió él abriendo la puerta y agregó—: Por cierto, Isabella, la próxima vez que entres en mi ha bitación por la mañana temprano, procura hacer menos ruido, por favor.

Su sandalia golpeó la puerta que acababa de cerrarse y oyó cómo Edward silbaba al bajar la escalera.

**Hola de nuevo! qué pillo es este Edward (aunque a mí me encanta así)**

**Aquí estoy con otro capi... no sé si podré actualizar todos los días pero por lo menos lo voy a intentar :)**

**Dejadme un rewiew sin os ha gustado un poquito el capi... y si veis algo k esté mal me avisais...**

**Tricia**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ni la historia ni los personajes son míos.**

**Gracias por vuestros maravillosos rewiews a: **_**niki, Diyola, Lucyarg**_**.**

**Katty, alimago, beakis, Natuchi23, supattinsondecullen, dolce bella, V, luciernagas, anybuff... os he echado de menos! os mando un saludito! xD**

**Respuestas: este fic tiene 13 capis**

**CAPÍTULO** **8**

Cuando Bella bajó, se había vuelto a poner sus pantalo nes de mezclilla y un precioso suéter color malva. Encontró a su esposo esperándola junto con su madre y la joven que había visto antes.

—Buenos días, Bella —le dijo Esme amablemente y, para su sorpresa, le estampó un beso en la mejilla—. Espero que hayas dor mido bien.

—Muy bien, gracias —respondió, tratando de esquivar los ojos burlones del hombre—. Hola, tú eres hermana de Edward, ¿verdad? —saludó Bella a Alice con un gesto cordial.

Alice pareció sorprenderse por la forma tan despreocupada en que se llevó a cabo la presentación, pero le ofreció su mano con gen tileza, mientras lanzaba una mirada intencionada a su hermano.

—Debí advertirte que Bella no está acostumbrada a nuestro estilo, un tanto anticuado.

—Eso quiere decir que además de los modales, hay muchas dife rencias entre vosotros.

— ¿Acaso mencioné alguna vez que había algo que nos separase? —contestó Edward, disgustado. Bella se volvió para comentar con su suegra:

—Esta mañana, su esposo me ha acompañado a tomar café. Espero no haberle hecho perder mucho tiempo.

—Pero querida, tomar café con una muchacha bonita, no significa perder el tiempo; por el contrario, estoy segura de que Carlisle ha dis frutado de tu compañía.

—Gracias, Esme, es usted muy amable.

—Sí, aquí todos son muy amables —dijo Edward, tomando a su esposa de la mano y empujándole hacia la puerta—. ¡Vámonos! Nos veremos más tarde. Adiós.

Bella no tuvo más remedio que obedecer, pero una vez afuera, protestó:

— ¡Deja ya de tratarme como si fuera una niña!

—Pues deja de portarte como si lo fueras —le respondió él con calma.

—No sé por qué lo dices. No he hecho nada fuera de lo normal.

—Me he dado cuenta de que siempre estás a la defensiva.

—Me parece que tú haces lo mismo. —Edward no respondió, pero su expresión parecía decirle que con aquella frase acababa de admitir su culpa.

—Está bien, pero la verdad es que tú no me facilitas las cosas.

— ¿Y acaso crees que tú me ayudas mucho? —le preguntó él con calma.

Llegaron a los corrales. Bella lo observaba todo con entu siasmo. Había tanto que aprender y hacer... Deseaba almacenar todo en su memoria para los días venideros, cuando su viaje se hubiera convertido en un recuerdo.

El mayoral salió a recibirlos. Su piel morena aparecía surcada por incontables arrugas. Sus ojos negros recorrieron la figura de Bella con admiración y la joven se preguntaba qué le estaría diciendo Edward para hacerle reír de aquella forma. Estaba segura de que tenía relación con ella, pero su marido decidió no incluirla en la conversación y ella se apartó resentida.

Indicó qué animal deseaba para Bella, y el caballerizo ensilló una yegua, mientras Edward aparejaba un enorme alazán. La yegua era pequeña, con una estrella en la frente. El alazán, fuerte y muscu loso, tenía en su piel el brillo extraordinario de la buena salud y el aten to cuidado.

Llevaron a los animales al patio y Edward ayudó a Bella a aco modarse en la silla. Después apareció con dos sombreros en la mano y en silencio le ofreció uno de ellos. Ella no creía necesitarlo, pero lo cogió sonriendo y se alejó, manejando al animal como una experta.

La yegua resultó ser muy dócil y pronto se lanzaron a todo galope. La pradera era muy extensa y cuando Edward picó espuelas, Bella apenas pudo conservar el paso. Él detuvo su cabalgadura para esperar a la joven y, cuando por fin le alcanzó, Bella estaba sudorosa y jadeante. Llevaba el sombrero sobre la espalda y Edward le indicó por señas que se lo pusiera. Como no le hizo caso, se le acercó y, con brusco ademán, le estiró el cabello, le colocó el sombrero y se lo ajustó con el fino cordón de seda. Bella bajó la cabeza porque no pudo sostenerle la mirada. Se volvió hacia el río que brillaba en la dis tancia.

— ¿Cuánto falta para llegar al río? —preguntó.

—Más o menos un kilómetro —respondió Edward, acercándosele con su cabalgadura—. ¿Estás muy cansada? ¿No sabías que las distan cias son engañosas en las sabanas?

—No, no lo sabía; podías habérmelo advertido.

—Eso no, porque me hubieras acusado de tratar de limitar tu iniciativa —contestó Edward a la defensiva.

—Te diviertes atormentándome —le contestó en tono acusador, consciente de la fatiga que la envolvía, después de la extenuante ca balgada. «He debido desayunar», pensó angustiada; una ola de náusea la envolvía.

—Creo que debemos descansar en cuanto lleguemos al río. Me pa rece que lo necesitas —le sugirió él con gentileza.

No le agradó mucho que le dijera que se fatigaba fácilmente, pero se alegró de que no siguieran a galope el resto del camino.

Edward desmontó muy cerca de un barranco y la joven se dio cuenta de que el río, al igual que todo el paisaje, resultaba engañoso para la vista. A distancia, se veía como una corriente mansa que se deslizaba a través de una planicie, pero en realidad corría al pie de un profundo cañón, áspero y escarpado, imposible de advertir desde la casa.

Bella descendió, con la ayuda de Edward, y se dedicó a admirar el abrupto paisaje, fascinada... Después comentó, moviendo las manos expresivamente:

—Esto es inmenso...

—Como todo lo que hay aquí.

—Tu madre me dijo que hay barcos de vapor.

—Así es, a la derecha está el muelle. Si quieres, podemos acer carnos un poco subiendo por esta colina —le explicó, mirándola con atención—. ¿Estás segura de que puedes hacerlo? Te veo muy pálida.

—No soy una inválida —replicó Bella, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Ya lo sé, pero tarde o temprano tendrás que aprender que aquí, lo mejor es cuidarse.

—No espero quedarme tanto tiempo como para aprender nada.

—Pues una cosa es lo que esperas y otra muy distinta lo que va a suceder.

—Dime, Edward, ¿qué fue lo que hablasteis tú y tía? —Él ató los caballos a un árbol y se le acercó para decirle:

—Deja eso en paz—y le ajustó la cinta del sombrero. La joven sintió el impulso de rechazar el contacto de sus manos en barbilla, pero se contuvo. De alguna manera tenía que convencerle de que sus intenciones respecto a la anulación del matrimonio eran firmes y no deseaba disgustarlo con brusquedades innecesarias.

—Yo..., la verdad es que no creo que tía te contase nada.

— ¿Ah, no?

—No.

—Eres muy ingenua, Bella —le dijo él con burla—. ¿Por qué habría de tratar de separarnos tía, si hizo todo lo posible por unirnos?

Edward sonrió y Bella se puso furiosa, pero no dijo nada. Aquel no era el mejor momento para discutir. Temía que él pudiera desapa recer con su caballo, dejándola sola en el paraje desolado. Recordó los amenazadores cuernos del ganado que había visto atravesando el camino y de manera automática se colocó más cerca de su marido.

—Subiremos por aquí —propuso Edward, señalando hacia un pro montorio rocoso— y así podremos llegar a caballo hasta el embarcadero.

—Como tú quieras.

—¿No te parece muy difícil?

—No, podemos intentarlo —respondió la joven con el alma en un hilo y, temerosa, le acompañó hasta la orilla del barranco.

Una vez allí, Bella se estremeció de miedo. Era un cantil ro coso. En algunos sitios estaba cubierto por vegetación, en otros, la superficie era rugosa y áspera, con picos de granito, que hacían más difícil el camino. Por fortuna, una pronunciada roca evitaba que pudiera mirar hacia el abismo.

—Dime, Edward, ¿aquí hay serpientes?

—Creo que lo mejor es que regresemos. Está resultando muy fatigoso. —Edward la miró resignado.

Bella se sentía muy mal. La columna vertebral le dolía inten samente y la idea de volver a la silla de montar le parecía aterradora. Las piernas le temblaban y tenía un deseo muy grande de sentarse a descansar un momento. Sin embargo, respondió decidida:

—No, te aseguro que estoy bien.

No resultó tan difícil como esperaba. Había bastante vegetación y se podía asir a las ramas con facilidad. Le produjo gran regocijo encontrar grupos de margaritas silvestres entre losretorcidos troncos y lianas anudadas que, como un manto, cubrían grandes trechos del es carpado terreno. Todo esto, alejaba sus pensamientos de los peligros que podían acecharla.

Bella se quedó petrificada al ver un animal parecido a un lobo medio oculto entre los breñales, y cuando el cuadrúpedo inició su camino tranquilamente, Edward le explicó que se trataba de un inofen sivo tapir. A medida que avanzaban, la joven apenas podía mantener el equilibrio, porque las botas de montar no eran las apropiadas para aquel tipo de descenso.

Bella se detuvo para admirar unas hermosas flores rojas y en aquel momento Edward dio un salto para llegar al punto más bajo del barranco. La joven se alarmó al quedarse de pronto sin el apoyo de su hombro.

—Salta —le dijo él, extendiendo sus brazos para recibirla, pero Bella no se decidía.

—No, no puedo...

— ¡Claro que puedes! ¿Por qué sientes temor? Estamos todavía muy lejos del río.

—Es que no puedo.

—Tienes que hacerlo, porque de lo contrario te dejaré sola.

—No te atreverías.

—Tienes razón ,no me atrevería, pero tienes que saltar o subiré a por ti —le dijo Edward, tratando de convencerla.

Bella se mordió los labios y estaba a punto de seguir las instrucciones de su marido, cuando escuchó un ruido insólito, al mismo tiempo que percibía un movimiento ondulante entre la hierba. ¡Una serpiente!

Lanzando un grito, se lanzó directamente sobre Edward, quien al caer, quedó tendido sobre el duro suelo de granito, soportando el peso del cuerpo de Bella.

La joven quedó horrorizada, más preocupada por lo que le había hecho a él, que por la repulsión que le producía la presencia del reptil. Edward yacía con los ojos cerrados y Bella, luchando contra el pánico, intentó reanimarle, pero se tranquilizó al sentir que Edward la abrazaba con ternura.

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó, trémula.

—Sí, de milagro. No puedo comprender por qué lo has hecho.

—Ya sabes que siempre hago lo inesperado —le dijo Bella con voz ahogada por la risa.

A Edward no le hizo ninguna gracia y exclamó

— ¡Pues me parece una estupidez!

La sonrisa de Bella se disipó. . .

—Lo siento —dijo, bajando los ojos—. Debí de imaginar que no te iba a hacer gracia. No tienes sentido del humor.

— ¿Sentido del humor? ¿Te das cuenta de que por poco me rompo la espalda?

—Por fortuna no ha habido mayores consecuencias. —Haciendo un gran esfuerzo, trató de incorporarse, pero las manos de Edward seguían aferradas a su cintura—. ¿Puedo levantarme ahora?

La boca de Edward se curvó en una sonrisa maliciosa y sus ojos se clavaron en la franja de piel, aterciopelada y húmeda, que el suéter había dejado al descubierto al separarse de los pantalones. De inme diato Bella trató de cubrirse, pero no lo logró, porque las manos de Edward ascendieron hasta sus hombros y con fuerza la atrajeron hacia él.

Quedaron muy cerca, y ella se resistía a acortar la breve distancia que los separaba.

— ¿Querías saber lo que me dijo tía? —le preguntó Edward con voz suave y persuasiva.

Bella se revolvió inútilmente, pues con ello no enfriaba los ím petus de Edward, sino todo lo contrario. El cuerpo masculino le tras mitió su calor y la joven descubrió que le resultaba muy agradable aquella sensación de debilidad letárgica que iba destruyendo las ba rreras que siempre la habían alejado de la intimidad amorosa.

—Creo... que debemos irnos ahora... —murmuró con un suspiro, pero él no pareció haberla escuchado.

—Tía me informó que tenías un amigo... un amigo llamado Jake.

— ¿Cómo se atrevió? No tenía ningún derecho.

— ¡Contéstame! —exclamó él, tajante— Eres mi esposa y el adulterio es un pecado.

—La verdad, Edward, tú no sabes nada de mí.

—Me parece que ha llegado el momento de poner las cartas sobre la mesa. —La cogió por la nuca, obligándola a colocar el rostro junto al suyo—. ¿Por qué debo tenerte consideraciones, si tú no tienes ninguna conmigo?

— ¡Me dijiste que no me querías! —protestó la joven, temblando, mientras sentía el calor de los labios masculinos recorriéndole las me jillas.

—No, no fue así, Bella. Yo te dije que no quería hacerte el amor, al menos en aquel momento, pero ahora sí quiero —exclamó Edward volviéndose rápidamente, de manera que ahora Bella quedó tendida en el suelo, prisionera de sus brazos.

Con una mano, él le sujetó la barbilla para que no esquivara sus besos, cosa que en realidad la joven no intentaba hacer. Los labios de Edward eran ardientes e insaciables, y en aquel momento Bella se olvidó de todos sus agravios, porque lo único que deseaba era prolongar aquella deliciosa sensación, que se extendía por todo su cuerpo. Los labios masculinos exploraban los suyos casi con violencia y ella comenzó a responder con igual fervor. Su sexualidad se había despertado, y experimentaba extraños impulsos al contacto de aquellos labios, de aquellas manos, y sobre todo, de aquel cuerpo masculino, vigoroso y sensual.

De manera casi involuntaria, Bella le rodeó la cintura y con deleite palpó la piel morena que la desordenada camisa dejaba al descubierto. La fuerza de sus emociones la asombraba, pero cuando Edward apartó sus labios para quitarle de la cara un húmedo mechón, sintió que la envolvía un punzante sentimiento de frustración.

— ¡Vaya, vaya! Ya no eres aquella muchachita tímida y asustada. Me pregunto quién te habrá enseñado esto antes que yo.

—Nadie me ha enseñado —protestó, deteniéndose al darse cuenta de que no iba a creerle. Tal vez la mejor manera de convencerle fuese dejándole que lo averiguara por sí mismo.

Poco tiempo después, en la soledad de su dormitorio, cuando Bella repasaba los acontecimientos, se preguntaba si en realidad le hubiese permitido que le hiciera el amor a la orilla del río. Pensó que hubiera sido humillante para ella tener su primera experiencia con un hombre en un lugar público, aunque los únicos que podían haberlos visto eran viajeros, que, desde luego, no les hubieran reconocido. Pero más humillante aún le pareció el momento en que Edward se incorporó, indicándole así que la rechazaba abiertamente.

Una vez de pie, se metió la camisa dentro de los pantalones y se inclinó a recoger el sombrero con movimientos lentos, como si le estuviera dando tiempo para que se levantara, pero la joven se sentía tan débil, que temía no poder hacerlo.

Al fin se sentó haciendo un esfuerzo. Edward se volvió y, con voz impaciente, le dijo:

— ¿Te sientes bien?

Ella le contestó afirmativamente y comenzó a buscar su sombrero.

—Está allá arriba —observó Edward con disgusto, señalando hacia el borde rocoso, desde donde habían saltado.

— ¿Puedes traérmelo? —inquirió Bella y Edward la miró con extrañeza.

—Me imagino que tendré que hacerlo porque si subes tú, eres capaz de lanzarte de nuevo para caerme encima.

—No lo he hecho deliberadamente, y aunque no lo creas, allí arriba hay una serpiente. —Al percibir su mirada de escepticismo, añadió—: Me imagino que piensas que me he lanzado para caer en tus brazos.

—No sería extraño, porque hace unos momentos no estabas preci samente muy indignada cuando te besaba. Pero vamos a ver, ¿dónde está ese peligroso reptil?

—Allá arriba —declaró ella, resentida.

Edward dejó caer su sombrero y se dispuso a trepar por la escarpada pendiente.

—Ten cuidado, Edward, puedes encontrarte con la serpiente.

—Me imagino que lo que en realidad te preocupa es que me quede muerto aquí arriba, y tú perdida, sin saber cómo volver a la casa. Mira, si yo llego a morir envenenado por la picadura de una ser piente, te sería mucho más fácil tomar el camino del embarcadero que trepar hasta aquí y pasar sobre mi cadáver.

— ¡Cállate, por favor! —Exclamó, colocándose las manos sobre las orejas—. Eres tan sarcástico que ni siquiera se te ocurre que pudiera estar diciendo la verdad. Te juro que arriba hay una serpiente.

—Bueno, en ese caso, ya no tendrías que preocuparte por ella.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Como soy tan perverso, seguramente el animalito se paralizaría si se atreviera a atacarme.

Bella se quedó como hipnotizada, dándose cuenta de que Edward no llevaba nada para defenderse. De pronto, vio que su som brero volaba hacia ella, pero no podía ver a Edward. Deseaba pre guntarle a gritos si estaba bien, pero decidió permanecer callada para no distraerle.

Luego, cuando ya estaba empezando a tranquilizarse, escuchó el graznido de un ave, el sonido de una rama seca al romperse y un ruido sibilante y agudo... ¡la serpiente!

— ¡Edward! —gritó Bella casi involuntariamente, y sin pensar en lo que hacía, ni en el peligro que podía correr, empezó a trepar, asiéndose desesperadamente a un tronco seco, en el momento mismo que aparecía la cabeza de él—. ¡Edward! ¿Qué estás haciendo? —le preguntó con voz ahogada, al mismo tiempo que levantaba la vista. Advirtió que, en la mano izquierda, Edward traía colgando algo que parecía una soga, y en la derecha, un cuchillo de campo.

**Hola chicas. Casi no puedo actualizar hoy, pero a escondidas he cogido el portatil para mandaros este capi... así que no me iré por las ramas... intentad dejarme un rewiew con vuestra opinión sobre el capi ya que en el anterior me mandasteis muy pokitos :(**

**un beso de Tricia.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ni la historia ni los personajes son míos.**

**Gracias por vuestros maravillosos rewiews a: niki, Blankilla, beakis, Lucyarg, Katty y alimago. Tambien os agradezco a aquellas que me poneis como favoritos o en alerta :)**

**CAPÍTULO** **9**

Cuando volvió en sí, no sabía dónde se encontraba. Parecía que estuviera suspendida en el aire y sus ojos entrecerrados percibieron entre brumas las profundidades aterradoras del barranco. El la llevaba sobre sus hombros como si fuera un bulto, pero por el momento decidió no manifestar sus protestas. Edward as cendía por el escarpado sendero con paso seguro y firme y un senti miento de turbación la envolvió al considerar que debía ser mucho más difícil subir con un peso tan grande en la espalda. Por fin llega ron a la orilla del barranco y Edward la depositó sin ceremonia alguna sobre las breñas. Después, se desplomó a su lado.

—Lo siento mucho —murmuró Bella—.Por lo general no soy tan...

— ¿Inoportuna? —continuó Edward, volviéndose para mirarla—. No te preocupes, yo también he aprendido una lección.

— ¿Qué ha sucedido? ¿Has matado a la serpiente?

— ¿Tú qué crees?

— ¿No te ha mordido?

—No, aunque hizo cara. Estos animales no son muy sociables.

— ¡Oh, Edward! —exclamó Bella, temblorosa y, con muchos es fuerzos se puso de pie, ayudada por Edward. Al cabo de unos minutos, el mareo cesó.

—Oye, Bella, ¿desayunaste antes de salir?

Bella movió la cabeza lentamente.

— ¿Pero estás loca? —le dijo disgustado y de nuevo la levantó en sus brazos. Con todo cuidado, le ayudó a montar sobre el alazán. Amarró las riendas de la yegua en el pomo de la silla y después subió al caballo y tomó las riendas, sosteniendo a la joven contra su pecho.

Una sensación inmensamente agradable invadía a Bella. Se sentía feliz tan cerca de Edward y hubiera deseado que aquel contacto se prolongara por mucho tiempo.

Pero si Edward se había dado cuenta de la forma en que el cuerpo de ella se amoldaba al suyo, no lo demostraba. Hubiera sido tan fácil dejar que sus manos, que la sostenían por la cintura, se movieran con suavidad en cualquier dirección..., pero no sucedió así.

Entraron en el corral poco antes de las doce. Allí estaban Carlisle Cullen y el mayoral.

— ¿Qué sucede? —Preguntó Carlisle con preocupación—. ¿Acaso se ha caído Bella? No es posible. «Marinka» es un animal muy apacible. —Edward descendió del caballo y le dijo a Carlisle:

—Cálmate. No ha habido ningún accidente. Lo que pasa es que Isabella no se siente bien.

— ¿No se siente bien? Bella, pequeña, ¿qué te ha pasado?

—Realmente no es nada —protestó ella débilmente—. Es que nos hemos encontrado con una serpiente...

— ¿Una serpiente? —Carlisle se volvió hacia su hijastro. Edward le ex plicó rápidamente lo que había ocurrido, tratando de quitarle impor tancia al incidente, pero su padrastro estaba muy alarmado.

—Te he dicho muchas veces que debes llevar un rifle cuando salgas al campo.

—Casi desde que nací, he sabido manejar el cuchillo —respondió Edward, impaciente—. Y ahora, permíteme que lleve a mi mujer a des cansar.

Ayudó a Bella a descender del caballo y, cuando entraban en la casa, dijo:

—Preferiría que no le contaras a mi madre lo que ha pasado.

—Muy bien —repuso la joven y después agregó—: ¿Por qué?

—Porque así fue como perdió la vida mi abuelo —le explicó él, ta jante y, sin darle la oportunidad de expresar su asombro, se adelantó unos pasos.

Bella decidió que le llevaran el almuerzo a su habitación. Si guiendo las instrucciones de Edward, se quitó la ropa, se metió en la cama y pronto se quedó dormida. Cuando Chiquita entró con la ban deja de la comida, se despertó e hizo un esfuerzo para tomar algo. Sin pensar en nada, volvió a dormirse.

Estaba nadando tranquilamente en el río. Las aguas frescas la acariciaban y le daban una extraña sensación de libertad. Sus brazos se movían con un ritmo lento, que le hacía flotar con suaves on dulaciones. Edward se encontraba en la orilla, observándola sonriente. En la mano llevaba una soga, que agitaba en el aire produciendo un sonido extraño y penetrante. Trató de alejarse para librarse del silbido, pero no tenía escapatoria y cuando le miró de nuevo para im plorarle que cesara de atormentaría, se dio cuenta de que no era una soga, sino una serpiente, larga y negra, que convulsivamente retorcía sus asquerosos anillos...

— ¡Isabella! ¡Bella! Por favor, despierta...

Se revolvió con desesperación al sentir el contacto de los dedos masculinos en su rostro. Su oscurecido cerebro trataba de registrar las facciones borrosas de Edward.

—Tranquila, ya pasó todo... Estabas soñando.

Bella se dio cuenta de que estaba empapada en sudor y que su camisón de algodón se le adhería al cuerpo de manera por demás re veladora.

— ¿Qué hora es? —murmuró, tratando de incorporarse inútil mente.

—Las once y media.

—No es posible.

—Te aseguro que sí. —Edward le puso una mano en la nuca. Al re tirarla, notó que estaba empapada y procedió a tomarle el pulso. Luego le preguntó—: ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Bien —dijo ella con voz casi imperceptible.

— ¿Comiste lo que te trajeron?

—Un poco.

— ¿Cuánto?

— ¿Tengo que decirte también eso?

—Necesito saberlo. Tienes fiebre, querida. Voy a tener que cambiar la cama. Soy médico, Bella, y sé muy bien lo que hay de bajo de tu camisón —le dijo Edward al ver que la joven trataba de cu brirse con torpes movimientos—. No seas ridícula.

Ella no respondió y Edward la llevó en brazos al vestidor, donde la colocó en el diván cuidadosamente. La dejó unos momentos y después volvió para darle un camisón limpio.

—Póntelo y pronto, a menos que quieras que lo haga por ti. —La joven se despojó del camisón húmedo y, con dificultad, logró ponerse el otro. Después estiró las piernas y relajó los músculos.

"Aquí ha dormido Edward", pensó con deleite, como si pudiera capturar la esencia masculina entre los pliegues de las sábanas. No podía mantener los párpados abiertos a pesar de haber dormido tantas horas.

Sus ojos se cerraron. Una vez más apareció la lengua bífida y ame nazadora y la cabeza del horrendo reptil se desprendía del cuerpo, largo y vibrátil. Parecía que estaba allí, junto a ella y aunque sabía que eso no era posible, no podía acallar los gritos de protesta que salían de su garganta.

Las manos de Edward, sacudiéndola con fuerza, le hicieron volver a la realidad. Le miró a través de sus párpados casi cerrados y le dijo:

—Perdóname, no sé lo que me pasa.

Después vio la aguja hipodérmica en la mesa y la invadió la an gustia.

— ¿Qué vas a hacerme? No quiero dormir ahora. Por favor, Edward...

—No es un sedante, Bella, sino un antibiótico —le explicó él mientras le tomaba un brazo para inyectarle.

—Edward, no quiero volver a aquella cama. Tengo miedo.

—Está bien, quédate aquí si lo deseas. Yo dormiré en la habita ción.

—No, Edward, te lo suplico, ¡quédate aquí conmigo!

—No puedo. Es mejor que duermas sola aquí. Sé bien lo que te ocurre, comprendo perfectamente el fenómeno de las asociaciones.

— ¡Te necesito! —imploró la joven con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Estás delirando, pero pronto estarás bien. Con el antibiótico cederá la fiebre y volverás a la normalidad.

—Yo no me quedo sola. Por favor, te lo suplico, ¡acompáñame!

—Muy bien —aceptó Edward al darse cuenta de que si continuaba negándose, Bella podría sufrir un ataque de nervios—. Pero tenemos que dormir en la otra cama.

—No —replicó la joven, inflexible—. Yo quiero quedarme aquí. —Edward no la contradijo. Se acercó a la puerta, apagó la luz del dor mitorio y se desvistió con rapidez. Cuando se metió en la cama, Bella se hizo a un lado y una extraña sensación la invadió al sentir el roce del brazo masculino. Después comenzó a temblar de manera in controlable.

—Debí advertirte que duermo desnudo. Si quieres cambiar de opinión, puedo irme.

— ¡No!

—Entonces cálmate ya, Bella, que no voy a tocarte. No tengo por costumbre hacer el amor con mujeres histéricas.

A pesar de su agotamiento, Bella se sintió herida por el humi llante comentario y pensó en hacer un esfuerzo para pasar por encima del cuerpo de Edward e irse a la otra cama, pero el recuerdo del re pugnante reptil le hizo recapacitar y se quedó.

Al despertar, Bella se encontró en su propia habitación y si no hubiera sido por la marca de las inyecciones en el brazo, hubiera ju rado que todo había sido un sueño.

Trató de incorporarse, pero se dio cuenta de su extrema debilidad y la aparición de Chiquita con una bandeja en las manos, le confirmó que Edward había hablado a sus padres de su enfermedad. No se sintió atraída por el zumo de naranja y las tostadas, pero el aroma del café le pareció muy agradable.

Cuando Edward apareció junto a su cama, Bella tomó conciencia de los estragos que le había causado la enfermedad. La apariencia tan saludable de su marido, contribuyó a aumentar sus sentimientos de inseguridad.

Él le tomó el pulso y sacó un termómetro.

— ¿Cómo te sientes, Bella?

—Muy débil. ¿Qué me diste anoche?

—No lo que estabas esperando —y la joven se sonrojó—. Todavía estás sufriendo los efectos de la infección.

— ¿Qué infección?

—La que produce un bichito llamado salmonera.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? —Replicó desafiante—: No me extrañaría que estuvieras aprovechando la situación.

— ¿Y por qué habría de hacerlo? —preguntó, irritado.

—Para obligarme a quedarme más tiempo.

—Nunca imaginé que me creyeras capaz de hacer algo semejante. ¿Piensas que me atrevería a poner tu salud en peligro para retenerte? ¡Qué opinión tan baja tienes de mí!

—No quería decir eso, perdóname.

—Está bien, si quieres que te explique lo que tienes con una sola palabra lo haré con gusto: paratifoidea. ¿Estás satisfecha?

— ¿Paratifoidea? Pero, ¿cómo...?

—No tengo tiempo para contarte toda la historia del bacilo, lo que puedo decirte es que tenemos suerte de que haya logrado reconocerlo a tiempo.

—Es una enfermedad infecciosa. No debiste dormir conmigo. —Los ojos de Edward se entornaron.

—No creo que te interese mucho mi salud —dijo.

—No digas eso, Edward y perdóname por las molestias que te he causado. La verdad es que me sentía muy mal.

—Es probable que antes de estar bien por completo, vuelvas a sentirte mal, pero para tu tranquilidad te diré que no es contagiosa tu enfermedad, al menos en la forma que tú la padeces. Y ahora, voy a tener que hacerte algunas preguntas de índole personal.

Las preguntas fueron de verdad muy personales y Bella se sintió avergonzada hasta lo indecible, pero finalmente, Edward pareció satisfecho y ella pudo descansar tranquila.

— ¿Y ahora qué hago? —preguntó la joven con un tono de insegu ridad.

—Quédate en cama, trata de comer bien...

—Pero no puedo quedarme aquí... —protestó débilmente.

— ¿Por qué no?

—Le dije a Tia que volvería al cabo de una semana y ya han pasado diez días. Debes de estar muy preocupada.

—Quieres decir que Jacob debe de estar muy preocupado —le corrigió, disgustado—. Muy bien, dile que venga a Brasil.

— ¿Te atreverías a hacer una cosa así? —exclamó, sorprendida.

— ¿Por qué no?

—Pero tú...

—No puede hacerme ningún daño conocer a la oposición. ¿Quieres que le mande un telegrama?

Bella movió la cabeza, indecisa. No sabía lo que quería, pero estaba segura de que, desde su llegada, había cambiado por completo su actitud.

— ¿Y dónde se hospedaría?

—Aquí.

—De ninguna manera. ¿Qué diría tu madre? Ella cree que...

—Sé muy bien lo que piensa mi madre —la interrumpió Edward, molesto—. Para empezar le diré que es un amigo mío, hasta que la situación se resuelva.

—Me parece que no va a ser tan fácil —repuso Bella con escepticismo.

—No te preocupes. Ya veremos lo que sucede. Por lo pronto, tengo que ponerte otra inyección y después quiero que duermas un buen rato.

— ¿Dormir? No he hecho otra cosa desde que llegué.

Edward le inyectó y la arropó con ternura.

—Te pondrás bien muy pronto, pero yo... no sé cuánto tiempo tardaré en reponerme.

Las palabras de Edward la intrigaron y le hicieron sentirse avergon zada.

—Perdóname por lo que te he dicho. No tenía intención de ofen derte. ¿Volverás pronto?

—Sí, en cuanto atienda a mis otros pacientes. —Se apartó de la cama.

— ¿Qué pacientes?

—Los de Santa Magdalena. ¿Acaso te imaginas que mi práctica se limita a los habitantes de la finca?

— ¿Tienes mucho trabajo?

—La verdad es que en general se hace muy poco por los indios, pero nosotros tratamos de mantener un nivel razonable de salubridad.

— ¿Tratamos? ¡Tú eres el único que se ocupa de eso! —exclamó la joven con admiración.

—Anda, duérmete. Pronto volveré para ver cómo estás —le dijo él con una sonrisa llena de ternura.

**Ohhh, por fin se ve un poco más tierno... aunque esa frase de antes "no sé cuanto tiempo tardaré en reponerme"...**

**Bueno, espero que os haya gustado y dejadme muchos rewiews con vuestra maravillosa opinión!**

**un beso **

**Tricia.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ni la historia ni los personajes son míos.**

**gracias por vuestros geniales rewiews a: Jime (mi querida amiga, este capítulo te lo dedico a ti), beakis, lucyarg, alimago niki y a esa persona que no pone nada en el nick xD **

**CAPÍTULO** **10**

Bellaestaba despierta y muy inquieta cuando Esme fue a verla por la mañana.

— ¿Lo ves? —Su suegra se sentó en el borde de la cama—. Edward tenía que haberte examinado en el momento que llegaste. Gracias a Dios que no se trata de algo más grave.

— ¿No? —preguntó Bella, preocupada.

—No, dentro de unos días volverás a la normalidad y podrás co menzar a adaptarte a tu nuevo hogar.

—Esme, creo que ha llegado el momento de discutir con usted ciertas cosas...

— ¿Qué cosas? ¿Tu nueva vida? No hay mucho que discutir. Den tro de poco, Carlisle y yo nos iremos a " Valmonte"...

—No, de ninguna manera —la interrumpió Bella, angustia da—. No quiero que se vayan por mi culpa.

Esme le cogió una mano cariñosamente.

—Ya sé que no deseas que se haga ningún cambio, pero cuando vengan los niños... —Se interrumpió, sonriendo, y después agregó—: Ya estaba perdiendo las esperanzas de que me dierais un nieto, un digno heredero de estas tierras.

Bella iba poniéndose cada vez más inquieta y cuando por fin Esme salió del dormitorio, sintió un gran alivio.

Al anochecer comenzó a sudar de nuevo y la fiebre le subió consi derablemente.

Durante la larga noche que siguió, Bella pudo percibir unas manos frescas y amables que le enjugaban el sudor y la refrescaban, aplicándole agua fría con una esponja. También sintió que alguien le cambiaba el camisón de cuando en cuando. Pensó que podía ser Sancha o Esme, pero en realidad, Edward estuvo junto a ella todo el tiempo, cuidándola y vigilando su estado.

Al día siguiente, la fiebre volvió al atardecer. Bella pudo tomar un poco de sopa que le sirvió Esme, pero después volvió a sumirse en un sopor letárgico que se prolongó hasta la mañana.

Edward hizo su aparición en el momento que Sancha le ayudaba a lavarse. La sirvienta se retiró de inmediato, dejándola sola con su marido. Bella, consciente de su lamentable estado, se deslizó entre las mantas y se tapó casi por completo.

Edward se le acercó y se las quitó para hacerle el examen de costumbre:

—Te sientes mejor, ¿verdad?

—Sí, gracias.

—¿Por qué me hablas con tanta frialdad?

—Es que me siento muy mal, tan desarreglada y pálida.

— ¿Deseas que te halague los oídos?

— ¡No! —replicó, indignada—. No estoy mintiendo. Hubiera querido arreglarme el pelo y maquillarme un poco antes que vinieras a verme.

— ¿Para qué? Eso no podrá borrar de mi mente tu imagen, tal como la vi hace veinticuatro horas.

—No me lo recuerdes —le dijo ella en tono de súplica.

Edward se encogió de hombros, quitándole importancia a sus pala bras, y le preguntó solícito:

— ¿Tienes hambre?

—Un poco.

— ¿Te sientes capaz de comer un huevo pasado por agua?

—Claro que sí, ¿puedo?

—Naturalmente; aquí también hay gallinas —repuso Edward, diver tido.

—Me gustaría mucho tomar un huevo —aceptó sonriendo y cuando él se incorporaba, Bella le retuvo para decirle—: Edward, muchas gracias. Te agradezco de verdad todo lo que estás haciendo por mí.

—No es nada —respondió él y salió rápidamente de la habitación. Parecía conmovido.

Al día siguiente, Bella pudo comer con normalidad y también se le permitió que se pusiera de pie. Tomó un buen baño y por fin logró cepillar su pelo, limpio y brillante.

Dos días después, Edward le indicó que podía bajar al salón. Se puso una túnica de algodón de color ámbar y, cuando se ajustó el cinturón, se dio cuenta de que había perdido peso. Sin embargo, seguía con servando sus encantos y las delicadas líneas de su rostro se habían acentuado.

Esme subió para ayudarle a bajar la escalera y la acompañó hasta la mesa.

Chiquita sirvió el té y las dos mujeres estaban enfrascadas en una amena charla cuando apareció Carlisle.

—Me tenías muy preocupado, Bella —exclamó el caballero al acercarse para saludarla con un beso en la mejilla.

—Pero ya pasó todo —señaló Esme, sonriendo—. Ahora está bien y eso es lo importante.

Carlisle se sentó y aceptó la taza de té que le ofrecía su esposa. —Edward nos dijo que a causa de este desagradable incidente, has decidido regresar a tu país.

Por unos momentos, Bella no supo qué decir. Al principio se sintió ofendida porque pensó que Edward trataba de deshacerse de ella, pero después creyó que debía sentirse agradecida, porque estaba po niendo en sus manos la solución para uno de sus más graves pro blemas.

—En realidad no he decidido nada todavía, pero quiero que sepan que nunca olvidaré las atenciones y las bondades que me han brin dado.

— ¿Bondades? —inquirió Carlisle, extrañado—. No, Bella, como esposa de nuestro hijo te recibimos con los brazos abiertos en el seno de la familia. Has caído enferma y nosotros te cuidamos con cariño y tratamos de ofrecerte la mejor atención médica posible. ¿De dónde vienes, Bella, que te parece extraño lo que aquí es na tural?

—No tengo familia. Mi padre murió siendo yo pequeña y perdí a mi madre hace dos años, después de una larga enfermedad —explicó la joven, sonrojada.

— ¡Pero nosotros somos tu familia! —Exclamó Esme, cogiéndola de la mano—. Eso es lo que Carlisle trata de explicarte. Lamentamos que tus padres hayan muerto, pero no debes sentirte sola nunca más.

—Ustedes son muy buenos conmigo —murmuró Bella con un nudo en la garganta y se sintió aliviada cuando entró una sirvienta para avisar a Carlisle que alguien deseaba hablar con él.

El caballero se disculpó y salió de la habitación. Esme ofreció a Bella otra taza de té y la conversación se desvió hacia temas menos personales. Poco después, apareció Edward. Llevaba pantalones vaque ros y camisa de algodón, manchada de sudor. Pidió perdón por su apariencia y, volviéndose a su esposa, le dijo:

—Estás bellísima, Bella.

—Muchas gracias. Me siento como nueva. —Se sonrojó otra vez.

—Si me lo permitís, voy a tomar un baño —dijo Edward y salió rá pidamente.

Bella le siguió con los ojos y Esme le lanzó una mirada enig mática.

— ¿Por qué lo hiciste, Bella? —le preguntó, intrigada.

— ¿Cómo dice? —inquirió la joven, sobresaltada.

—Te pregunto por qué decidiste venir al cabo de tanto tiempo.

—Porque... pues yo... —balbuceó Bella, por completo descon certada y después agregó—: ¿Por qué cree usted que lo hice?

Esme frunció el entrecejo y le explicó:

—Cuando Edward nos contó que se había casado en Inglaterra, nos sentimos un poco defraudados, pero en realidad, la noticia no nos sorprendió. Sospechábamos que había alguien en Inglaterra que le hacía volver una y otra vez. Durante muchos años, intentamos que se interesara por alguna joven de la localidad, pero sin ningún éxito. Incluso llegamos a convencernos de que quería hacerse sacerdote, pero después del matrimonio tomó otros derroteros. Al llegar tu telegrama, comencé a sospechar que no conocíamos toda la verdad. Pensé que Edward era el responsable de tu ausencia, que habías querido venir, pero que él no te lo había permitido. Pero anoche, cuando nos dijo que...

Bella no sabía qué contestar. ¿Cómo podía contarle a su suegra toda la verdad sin provocar su disgusto y su desdén?

—Pues... lo que ocurre es que yo era muy joven entonces —explicó con voz trémula.

—Sí, Edward nos habló de eso. Nos dijo que necesitabas tiempo para adaptarte a la situación.

—Así es...

— ¿Y ahora? —inquirió Esme con gesto de preocupación.

—Pues... no lo sé.

Y no lo sabía. No se sentía capaz de dar el paso irrevocable que de manera definitiva la pondría para siempre fuera del círculo de los afectos de Esme. Se dijo a sí misma que estaba muy débil, que tales decisiones requerían lucidez y serenidad, pero en el fondo sabía que no quería destruir aquel vínculo familiar, por tenue que éste fuera.

Edward regresó, esbelto y atractivo, con pantalones verdes de ter ciopelo y camisa de seda beige.

Su madre le lanzó una mirada inquisitiva a causa de su apariencia y el joven le dijo con cierta arrogancia:

—Deseo celebrar esta ocasión. Bella ya se siente bien y eso es para mí motivo de alegría.

—Me parece muy buena idea —contestó Esme, y se marchó alegando que tenía algo que hacer.

Edward se sirvió una copa de cierta bebida típica de la región y tomó asiento junto a la joven.

— ¿Has ido al pueblo? —preguntó Bella por decir algo, pero Edward movió la cabeza negativamente.

—No, a una hacienda cercana. La esposa de uno de los gauchos estaba esperando su décimo hijo y por desgracia llegó antes de tiempo.

— ¿Se encuentra bien?

—Está viva.

— ¿Y el niño?

—También está vivo, pero me parece que ninguno de los dos lo estará por mucho tiempo.

— ¡Qué horrible!

—Consuelo ya no tiene edad para estar embarazada. Me parece que tiene más de cuarenta años. Ya ha cumplido como madre, pero continúa teniendo hijos y cada vez se destruye más y más.

— ¿Ya pasó lo peor? —inquirió Bella, interesada.

—Ha perdido mucha sangre y Vasco, su marido, no me permite que la lleve a un hospital.

— ¿No te lo permite?

—Eso es algo que tú no puedes comprender. Aquí, el hombre es el único que manda en su casa —repuso Edward, mirándola.

— ¡Claro que no puedo comprenderlo! Su mujer se está murien do...

—Él no lo cree. Consuelo está viva y el niño también. _Servus et humilis _y Dios proveerá; ésa es la idea.

—Todo eso me parece imposible... —replicó Bella, llena de asombro.

—_Dómine non sum dignus _—declaró Edward con irónica solemni dad y después se volvió hacia ella para preguntarle—: ¿Qué te decía mi madre?

—Me... me preguntaba cómo me encuentro.

— ¿Eso era todo?

—Sí.

— ¿No te ha dicho que yo les comenté que no estás a gusto aquí?

—Sí, tu padrastro lo ha mencionado.

—¿Y?

—Les he dicho que aún no sé lo que voy a hacer.

— ¿Por qué les has dicho eso? —Edward la miró a los ojos.

—Porque es la verdad.

—Pero ahora te sientes completamente bien, ¿no es cierto?

—Así es.

—En ese caso, creo que debemos hablar con toda claridad.

— ¿De qué?

— ¿Y todavía me lo preguntas? —Se inclinó hasta quedar muy cerca de ella, que percibió su aroma a jabón y a lavanda—. Sabes mejor que yo cuál es el motivo de tu viaje.

—Pues sí, pero me aseguraste que no me dejarías partir.

—Eso quiere decir que yo soy el culpable de esta situación.

—No, Edward, tan sólo te recuerdo que esas fueron tus palabras.

—De acuerdo, y creo que no las tomaste muy en cuenta.

—Es verdad. Sin embargo, no he podido pensar en el futuro du rante estos días porque estaba muy enferma.

—¿No?

Los dedos masculinos recorrieron la piel que el escote de la túnica dejaba al descubierto.

— ¿Te gusta que te acaricie?

La pregunta fue tan inesperada y tan incisiva, que Bella reaccionó retirándose de inmediato.

—Yo... no...

La sonrisa burlona de Edward revelaba su escepticismo.

— ¿Por qué no me detienes? —Le preguntó, mientras con los labios acariciaba uno de sus hombros—. Detenme, Bella, o bésame.

La joven abrió la boca para protestar, pero no pudo pronunciar las palabras porque la presión de los labios de Edward se lo impidió. Toda su resistencia se desvaneció. Prisionera entre sus brazos, perdió la noción del tiempo y del espacio. Edward la besaba de tal modo, que despertaba en ella deseos insospechados. Se sintió empujada hacia aquellos brazos con una fuerza desconocida y terrible que, de manera inconsciente, le exigía algo más que besos.

—_Meigo _—murmuró Edward sobre sus labios trémulos—. _Deus sabe, tu quería..._

—Siento mucho interrumpir.

Las palabras de Rosalie, pronunciadas con un acento extraño para Bella, cayeron como piedras en un estanque y la estela que dejaron les envolvió a los tres en un ambiente de tensión y vergüenza.

Las reacciones de Edward eran más lentas que las de Bella, ya que continuó besándola tranquilamente y, cuando por fin se apartó, lo hizo con evidente desagrado. Las manos de ella, automáticamente buscaron los tirantes de su túnica para ponerlos en su sitio y después ascendieron hasta su cabello para ordenárselo con torpes movimien tos. Edward se arrellanó en el sofá y, con cínica resignación, le dijo a Rosalie:

—Si lo sientes tanto, ¿por qué no te has largado al ver que eras inoportuna?

—Si te dedicas a seducir a tu esposa a la vista de todos los sir vientes, ¿por qué no habría yo también de disfrutar del espectáculo?

—No la estaba seduciendo —corrigió Edward, indiferente, ante el desconcierto de Bella—. Si así hubiera sido, ni siquiera tú te habrías atrevido a molestarnos.

—_Es o porco! _—Exclamó la joven con ademanes elocuentes y agregó—: _Epena sua esposa..._

— ¡Habla en inglés! —Le ordenó Edward, impaciente, poniéndose de pie—. Si pretendes insultarme, por lo menos hazlo en un idioma que entienda mi mujer.

—Me parece que ella debería hacer un esfuerzo para aprender nuestro idioma —y volviéndose a Bella, agregó—: Le decía a mi hermano que es un cerdo. ¡Ojalá tú puedas enseñarle buenos mo dales!

Bella se vio obligada a levantarse también, pero una vez de pie, no supo qué hacer. La mirada de Edward la recorrió de arriba abajo y ella sintió su tremenda intensidad quemándola como el fuego.

—Lo siento... —murmuró, turbada—. Es culpa mía...

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —inquirió Rosalie casi a gritos.

—Que debí aprender portugués hace mucho tiempo. Eso es lo que quiero decir.

—Pues sí, a estas alturas debías hablarlo perfectamente. Si Edward se hubiera casado con una mujer en lugar de hacerlo con una niña, tal vez ya te hubieras acostumbrado a las privaciones de la vida cam pesina.

El ataque inesperado cogió a Bella por sorpresa, mas cuando Edward estaba a punto de abrir la boca, ella logró responder con calma:

—Es posible, pero tu hermano nunca me dio oportunidad de ello.

Edward la cogió por un brazo, pero Bella se negó a acatar su si lencioso mensaje y continuó mirando de frente a su cuñada.

— ¿Sí? —Replicó Rosalie—. Estoy comenzando a entenderlo todo —y dirigiéndose a Edward le dijo—: ¿Así que de esa forma lograste eludir una situación difícil? Mamá ya estaba impaciente porque te negabas a buscar una esposa adecuada, y casándote con Isabella le callaste la boca. Debí imaginarlo. Te ruego que me disculpes, cuñada. Me pa rece que estás portándote lo mejor posible, teniendo en cuenta las cir cunstancias. Te felicito.

Bella aceptó sus palabras sin la menor satisfacción. Se sentía confundida y avergonzada por lo que había escuchado. Se volvió para mirar a su marido con la esperanza de que desmintiera a su hermana pero el rostro de Edward era tan enigmático como siempre.

La aparición de Esme y Carlisle, en lugar de confortar a Bella la inquietó aun más. Pasó el resto de la velada sopesando las palabras _de _su cuñada, que habían desatado en su interior una batalla de emociones.

**Bueno, ahora todo se complica porque no es solo la idea esa loca de Edward de que Bella se vaya a Inglaterra sino que ahora ella se ha dado cuenta de lo que Edward ganaba casándose con ella... bueno, no os preocupeis chicas, que todo se soluciona (para bien o para mal) ya mismo, ya que solo quedan tres capis!**

**espero que os haya gustado y que me mandeis muchos rewiews!**

**un beso **

**Tricia**


	11. Chapter 11

**Gracias por vuestros maravillosos rewiews a: Jime, Lucyarg, alimago y niki**

**Ni la historia ni los personajes son míos.**

**Este capi se lo quiero dedicar a Lucyarg, ¡anímate amiga, la vida son dos días!**

**CAPÍTULO** **11**

Bella despertó a la mañana siguiente con el presenti miento de un desastre inminente. Por unos minutos se quedó mirando fijamente al ventanal antes de hacer el intento de in corporarse.

La noche anterior había sufrido un desengaño. Estuvo varias horas tendida en la cama esperando inútilmente que Edward fuera a con tinuar lo que había iniciado, y al examinar sus sentimientos tuvo que reconocer que, a pesar de todo lo que había dicho su cuñada y de lo que había pensado hacer, tenía unos enormes deseos de que su marido estuviera junto a ella. Esto era lo que encontraba más difícil de aceptar.

Cuando salió de Inglaterra, sabía que la esperaban muchas dificultades. Edward tenía un carácter bastante complicado, pero estaba decidida a hacer frente a cualquier obstáculo. Sin embargo, ahora tenía que aceptar que los problemas que había considerado antes de salir de Londres, eran por completo diferentes a los que tenía que encarar en realidad.

Todavía se sentía débil, pero ahora podía comer bien y estaba se gura de que muy pronto lograría recuperarse por completo.

Se acercó a la ventana. El sol se filtraba a través de los celajes grises y Bella pensó que pronto iba a llover. Su estado dé ánimo estaba de acuerdo con el tiempo. Se alejó de la ventana y, presa del abatimiento, se encaminó hacia el vestidor. No le importaba que Edward la viera en camisón. Varias veces la había visto sin ropa y no sólo eso, sino que también había tenido que refrescarla y limpiarla con una esponja, destruyendo así cualquier misterio que pudiera tener para él.

No encontró a nadie en el vestidor. El lecho de Edward estaba en el más completo desorden, testigo mudo de la intranquila noche que había pasado su dueño. Cerró la puerta en el momento que Chiquita aparecía con la bandeja del desayuno.

— ¡Ah, _senhora! _¿Cómo está? ¿Se siente bien? _¿Sim?_

—_Bem, obrigada _—respondió Bella—. ¿Dónde está mi esposo, Chiquita?

—El _senhor _Edward se fue, _senhora _—le dijo la sirvienta, colocando la bandeja sobre la mesita de noche.

— ¿Se fue? ¿Adonde?

—A Belo Horizonte, _senhora._

—Belo Horizonte —repitió Bella, incrédula—. ¿Y cuándo vol verá?

—_Nao conheco, senhora _—contestó Chiquita, encogiéndose de hombros.

Bella la miró desalentada y le indicó que la dejara sola. Se sentó a tomar una taza de café y no pudo evitar que le asaltara la te rrible idea de que tal vez aquella ausencia inesperada era la forma que Edward había escogido para darle su libertad. Con esfuerzo, logró comer algo. Después tomó un baño y se puso unos pantalones va queros y una blusa de algodón. Bajó la escalera y entró en la cocina.

Encontró a Sancha sentada ante una mesa de burda madera, tomando el desayuno. Cuando la vio se puso de pie, despidió a las dos sirvientas que se ocupaban de limpiar verduras y la invitó a que to mara asiento junto a ella. Aunque Bella sabía que la buena mujer no entendía el inglés, había en su rostro tanta bondad e inteligencia que decidió intentar la comunicación, valiéndose, además de las pa labras, de gestos y ademanes.

—Sé que usted me cuidó cuando estaba enferma; ahora estoy mucho mejor y quiero darle las gracias.

Sancha asintió y la miró con tal intensidad, que la joven se turbó visiblemente y se puso de pie. La sirvienta también se levantó y, acercándosele, la retuvo por un brazo. Con mucha dificultad le dijo:

—Usted va a quedarse en "Monte Paraíso", ¿verdad? _Senhor _Edward quiere que se quede.

—Es muy amable de su parte, pero... —respondió Bella, des concertada.

—Usted es la mujer del _senhor _Edward —insistió Sancha— y va a tener muchos bebés... yo lo sé, lo sé.

Bella suspiró. La posibilidad de que ella y Edward tuvieran hijos le parecía muy remota. Además, se dijo a sí misma, en todo caso, sus hijos tendrían que ser los de Jake.

Trataba de desasirse sin brusquedad de la mano de Sancha cuando entró Rosalie.

— ¿Qué sucede aquí? —preguntó con voz autoritaria.

—Nada Rosalie, ya me iba, pero dime, ¿dónde está tu madre?

—Por ahí andaba, ¿por qué? Si la necesitas, voy a buscarla.

—No, no te molestes, no tiene importancia... Es que Chiquita me ha dicho que Edward se fue a Belo Horizonte.

— ¿Chiquita te lo ha dicho? —preguntó Rosalie con cierta malicia. Bella se sonrojó.

—Pues sí, me imagino que Edward tuvo que salir deprisa...

— ¿Tú crees?

— ¿Sabes cuándo va a volver? —preguntó Bella con timidez.

—Me imagino que dentro de dos o tres días.

— ¡Dos o tres días! —exclamó Bella angustiada y, atendiendo a una seña de su cuñada, salió junto con ella por el corredor, no sin antes despedirse de Sancha con una sonrisa.

—Yo creo que Edward habrá ido a la Universidad; es catedrático —comentó Rosalie.

—No lo sabía.

—Parece que ignoras muchas cosas acerca de mi hermano.

Bella se encogió de hombros, desconcertada y, haciendo un es fuerzo, respondió:

—Es verdad. —Trató de adelantarse para evitar las observaciones irónicas de su cuñada, pero cuando ya se encontraba a cierta distancia, Rosalie la llamó:

—Bella...

—Dime —respondió la joven, con evidentes deseos de no prolon gar la conversación.

—He pensado que tal vez te gustaría conocer la finca ahora que Edward está de viaje. Puedo acompañarte.

—Muchas gracias, Rosalie; me encantaría.

—No es nada; trato de disculparme por haberte juzgado tan mal.

—Estoy dispuesta a salir cuando quieras.

Poco después las dos jóvenes subían al Jeep para iniciar su re corrido. Bella pudo darse cuenta de que ignoraba muchas cosas sobre la administración de la finca.

"Monte Paraíso" era muy grande. Buena parte de la tierra estaba dedicada a la ganadería. Al sur había algunas granjas agrícolas, porque en aquella zona el suelo era más fértil.

En Santa Magdalena también había campos de cultivo de legum bres, cereales y frutas, para el consumo local.

—Brasil es esencialmente un país agrícola —le explicó Rosalie cuando iban de regreso a la casa—. Me imagino que habrás oído hablar del cultivo del café, pero no creo que sepas que ocupamos el tercer lugar en la producción de algodón, caña de azúcar, centeno, ta baco...

—No tenía idea —repuso Bella y añadió—: pero la producción ganadera también debe ser muy alta.

—Naturalmente —Rosalie señaló hacia los rebaños que pastaban tranquilos—. Están por todas partes.

Bella asintió, pensando que la vida campestre podía tener muchos atractivos. Ahora se daba cuenta de lo difícil que sería para los habitantes de aquellas regiones de espacios abiertos y tranquilos, acostumbrarse a vivir dentro de las tremendas limitaciones de las ciudades.

Por la noche, los Cullen dieron una fiesta. Invitaron a unos amigos, los Mineiras, que vivían en una finca cercana. Jane Mineiras tenía la misma edad que Rosalie y también estaba presente Emmett, el prometido de su cuñada. Como siempre, fue Bella el centro de atención de la familia y los visitantes.

Los Mineiras no eran como los invitados de Lady Newton, que se reunían para intercambiar maliciosos comentarios sobre sus amigos comunes. La señora era una dama encantadora, que como aficionada, se dedicaba a la pintura y su hija se mostró muy interesada por la vida de Bella en Inglaterra. Envidiaba las oportunidades que aquella tenía de asistir a conciertos, exposiciones y funciones de teatro. Le sorprendió saber que los grupos musicales favoritos de Jane eran bien conocidos para ella.

Cuando terminó la cena, los mayores se dedicaron a jugar al "bridge" y los jóvenes pasaron a un saloncito donde, al compás de la música moderna, bailaron encantados. Los jóvenes brasileños tra taron de enseñar a Bella algunos pasos de «bossa-nova» y ella giraba al ritmo de los tambores, con movimientos sinuosos y pro vocativos. Llevaba un kaftán bordado y de cuando en cuando, por entre las profundas aberturas laterales de la falda, asomaban sus bellas piernas tostadas por el sol. De pronto, la expresión de Rosalie le llamó la atención y de inmediato se volvió en dirección a la puerta.

Edward estaba apoyado en la pared, mirándola, con los brazos cru zados. A juzgar por su apariencia, todavía no había pasado por el cuarto de baño. Sus pantalones y su chaqueta de dril estaban arru gados, y su camisa, que alguna vez había sido blanca, se veía llena de polvo.

Por un momento, Bella se desconcertó, pero la alegría que le produjo su llegada le hizo estremecerse con un extraño deleite. Sin tomar en cuenta lo que pudieran pensar los presentes, continuo bailando con movimientos sensuales y rítmicos, tendiéndole los brazos para que se acercara. Habían pasado cuatro años desde que bailaron juntos, y recordaba aquella ocasión como si hubiera sido ayer. Sus brazos se deslizaron en torno al cuello masculino, su cuerpo se adhirió al de Edward y levantó la cara para mirarle sin timidez alguna.

Él la estrechó con fuerza y le dijo:

—Así que no te has ido... —y Bella sintió que se le secaba la garganta.

— ¿Acaso esperabas que me marchara?

—Digamos que estaba preparado para lo peor.

— ¿Qué es lo peor para ti, que me vaya o que me quede?

—Eso está por verse.

Bella frunció el ceño y después, como si quisiera cambiar de tema, le preguntó:

— ¿Has tenido un buen viaje?

—Sí, bastante bueno.

— ¿Por qué no me avisaste que ibas a salir?

—Sabía que pronto te informarían.

—Chiquita me dijo que habías ido a Belo Horizonte y Rosalie me indicó que dabas clases en la Universidad.

Edward asintió y dijo:

—Belo Horizonte es una ciudad muy grande y moderna, con calles anchas y llenas de tiendas. Creo que te va a gustar mucho.

— ¿Por qué crees que necesito tiendas para sentirme bien? —Con testó ella, mientras sus dedos le acariciaban la nuca—. Me gusta este sitio mucho más de lo que hubiera podido imaginar. Rosalie me llevó a conocer la finca; ahora sé cuáles son los principales cultivos y cuántas cabezas de ganado tenéis.

— ¿De verdad? —Le respondió mientras con los ojos recorría la línea del escote del kaftán con marcada avidez—. ¿También sabes que la finca es de Carlisle y no mía?

—Él me explicó que se hizo cargo de todo cuando perdiste a tu padre, pero que la casa es tuya, junto con buena parte del terreno.

— ¿Me estás insinuando que te gustaría vivir en "Monte Paraíso"?

— ¿No es eso lo que querías? Me parece que... —se interrumpió porque vio algo que la dejó sin aliento. Por la escalera subía un hombre con gran lentitud. Su rostro, excesivamente pálido, le era muy familiar.

— ¡Jake! —exclamó, dirigiendo una mirada de asombro a su marido.

—Por cierto, olvidaba decirte que también fui a Río —dijo Edward, sonriendo burlonamente.

La joven se apartó de él para recibir al viajero, que en aquel mo mento se aproximaba.

—Hola, Bella —la saludó Jake—. Me imagino que pensaste que nunca iba a llegar.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Mi telegrama. ¿No lo recibiste? Supongo que sí; de otra manera, ¿cómo iba a saber Masen que me encontraba en Río?

Edward se acercó para explicarles:

—Yo tengo la culpa. Quería sorprender a Bella, por eso no le avisé de su llegada.

La joven tuvo que luchar para contener las lágrimas. ¿Por qué le había hecho aquello? Era una crueldad complicarle aún más la situa ción.

—Lo importante es que estoy aquí, aunque como verás, apenas puedo tenerme de pie —comentó Jake.

— ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Estás enfermo?

—Está mareado —explicó Edward—. Lo que pasa es que no está acostumbrado a las corrientes de aire de nuestras montañas.

—Así es; nunca había volado en aviones pequeños. —A continuación, Edward se encargó de las presentaciones y Bella hizo un esfuerzo para poner en orden sus emociones. Después de todo, su disgusto no tenía justificación. Se suponía que debía estar encan tada con la presencia de su prometido inglés; pero al verlos juntos y al comparar sus personalidades, eliminó de inmediato la posibilidad de un matrimonio con Jake. No solamente le parecía mucho más atrac tivo Edward, sino que recordaba las reacciones de aversión que le pro ducía el contacto físico con aquel otro hombre, ahora pálido y endeble.

—Y ahora, con su permiso, voy a tomar un baño —dijo Edward tranquilamente y añadió—: Por cierto, Bella, tal vez Jacob desee comer algo; me parece que no ha probado bocado desde esta mañana. —Cuando salió Edward, la atmósfera se hizo menos pesada. Rosalie miraba a su cuñada con gesto de reprobación y Emmett y Jane no parecían muy satisfechos por la intromisión.

— ¿Quieres comer algo, Jake? —sugirió Bella con timidez.

—Preferiría sentarme, si no te molesta.

La música había cesado y nadie parecía tener interés en poner otro disco; por lo tanto, la conversación era perfectamente audible.

— ¿No sabías que yo iba a llegar?

—No —contestó Bella, consciente de que les estaban observan do—. A Edward le gusta sorprenderme.

—Pero Bella —le dijo Jacob, al tiempo que trataba de acercarse para ponerle las manos en los hombros. La joven se apartó, moviendo la cabeza—. ¿Qué te sucede?

— ¿Has tenido buen viaje desde Inglaterra a Río?

—Bella, ¿le has dicho a Masen que quieres...?

—No, Jacob, ahora no... —contestó, suplicante.

En aquel momento apareció Esme para decirle:

—Querida, Sancha me ha dicho que ha vuelto Edward con un amigo...

—Así es —dijo Bella y ambos se pusieron de pie—. Este es Jacob Black. Esme, un amigo de Edward. Jacob, la señora Esme Cullen, mi suegra.

Jacob estrechó la mano de la dama brasileña y ésta inquirió:

— ¿Desea usted tomar algo, señor Black?

—No, gracias. El vuelo ha resultado excesivamente turbulento para mí. Tendrá que pasar algún tiempo para que mi estómago vuelva a su sitio.

—Muy bien, pero dígame, ¿va usted a quedarse muchos días entre nosotros?

—Su hijo me ha invitado —señaló Jacob a la defensiva.

—Comprendo. Entonces, voy a dar las órdenes necesarias para que le preparen una habitación. Con su permiso, me retiro.

— ¿Y ahora qué? —inquirió Jacob, mirando a la joven—. He ve nido por iniciativa tuya y ahora resulta que me estás tratando como a un intruso.

— ¡No es cierto!

—Está bien, pero quiero saber si ya le has pedido el divorcio a Masen.

—Sí, en efecto, le he pedido la anulación de nuestro matrimonio.

—¿Y?

—Se niega —repuso Bella, frunciendo el ceño.

— ¡No me digas! Edward Masen no ha mencionado ni una palabra del asunto.

— ¿Qué es lo que te ha dicho? —inquirió Bella con viva cu riosidad.

—No mucho. Me hizo toda clase de preguntas sobre mi trabajo y mi familia. Quería saber desde cuándo te conocía, pero yo no pude seguir hablando porque me puse a morir. ¡Maldito lunático!

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Que Masen no está capacitado para pilotar un avión. ¡Dios mío! Si ésa es la manera más rápida de llegar hasta aquí, prefiero que me den un par

de muías.

—A mí no me fue mejor. Tuve que hacer un viaje muy largo por carretera y estuve enferma varios días.

—Este es un país bárbaro. Yo me quedo con Inglaterra.

—No estoy muy de acuerdo... —Se dio cuenta de que su prometido estaba cada vez más disgustado y añadió—: ¿Cómo está tía?

—No he venido hasta aquí para hablar de tía. Quiero estar contigo. Me parece que tú también me necesitas. Tu telegrama...

—¿Sí?

—Fue inesperado. Me habías dicho que tenías que arreglar esto tú sola.

— ¿Te molesta haber venido? —Como respuesta, Jacob le echó los brazos al cuello y ella trató de desasirse con todas sus fuerzas.

—Les aconsejo que, si quieren pelear, lo hagan en otro sitio. Los sirvientes pueden verles —comentó Edward en tono sarcástico. Se les acercaba, perfectamente vestido para la ocasión.

—Eso nunca te ha importado —le respondió Bella, indignada.

—Es diferente. Yo soy el dueño de la casa y puedo hacer lo que me plazca.

—Sí, ésa ha sido siempre su costumbre —comentó Jacob con desdén.

— ¿Me está usted acusando de algo? —preguntó Edward, desafian te—. Porque si es así, estoy a sus órdenes.

— ¡Edward, por Dios! —exclamó Bella, alarmada.

—No me asusta usted, Masen. Conozco a los de su calaña. Quieren arreglarlo todo con la fuerza bruta.

— ¿Y usted a qué clase pertenece? Viene a mi casa con la in tención de llevarse a mi esposa y espera recibir una calurosa bien venida.

—Ella me pidió que viniera...

—Perdóneme, pero fui yo quien envió ese telegrama.

Jacob se quedó mirando a la joven con evidente sorpresa.

—Bueno, es que yo...

—No miento —interrumpió Edward en tono cortante—. Yo envié el telegrama porque quería conocer al canalla que se había tomado cier tas libertades con mi mujer.

— ¿Su mujer? ¿Qué clase de marido es usted?

— ¿Quiere averiguarlo?

Bella percibió el tono amenazador en la voz de Edward y se apre suró a intervenir:

—Por favor, ya basta. Os estáis portando como... como...

—Te dije muchas veces, Bella, que tu vocabulario era muy li mitado. Te suplico que cierres la boca.

— ¡Ya es suficiente, Edward! Finges estar celoso, pero todo es menti ra. Yo no significo nada para ti —y con un ahogado sollozo salió de la estancia, sin advertir la presencia de Esme.

Una vez en su cuarto, se derrumbó en la cama, pero las lágrimas no acudían a sus ojos y pasó muchas horas llena de angustia y rabia por la forma tan desagradable en que Edward estaba manejando la si tuación.

Hacía poco, al verle llegar, había sentido una inmensa alegría y le recibió con los brazos abiertos. Por unos momentos disfrutó de la in mensa felicidad de comprobar que el contacto con su cuerpo la hacía muy feliz, pero después apareció Jacob... Había sido terrible. Era la última persona a la que hubiera querido ver en aquel momento. Su presencia era como una intromisión en aquel mundo especial que ella había logrado penetrar y hacer suyo. No le interesaba Jacob y no de seaba volver a Inglaterra.

Pero ahora todo había cambiado. No sabía qué hacer. ¿Por qué Edward no había querido hacerla su esposa en todo el sentido de la pa labra? Se sentía defraudada y llegó a pensar que la culpa era de ella, qué tal vez fuese una mujer incompleta, incapaz de responder a las caricias masculinas. Sin embargo, allí, junto a él, casi sin sentirlo, había descubierto que podía experimentar emociones profundas y ver daderas al simple contacto

físico con su marido. No podía seguir en gañándose. Sabía que le amaba, que le amaba con todas las fibras de su ser.

A sus oídos llegaron palabras de despedida, y se sintió angustiada una vez más. ¿Qué pensarían de ella los Mineiras? Y sobre todo, ¿qué pensarían de ella los padres de Edward? Estaba desolada. Nece sitaba tiempo para tranquilizarse antes de tomar una decisión. Ade más, Edward podía venir a buscarla para saber si se sentía bien...

Pero Edward no llegó y cuando al fin el sueño la venció, todavía lle vaba puesto el kaftán bordado, que siempre quedaría en su memoria ligado a los desagradables sucesos de aquella noche.

**¿Estará celoso Edward de verdad? ¿O solo está fingiendo? ¡me tiene loca! ¡este chico no sabe lo que quiere! xD**

**dejadme rewiews please! ya solo kedan dos capis y me encanta leer vuestras opiniones...**

**un beso de Tricia**


	12. Chapter 12

**Todo lo que reconozcais no es mío**

**Gracias por vuestros rewiews: Lucyarg, alimago, niki y Angie Cullen Hale**

**CAPÍTULO** **12**

A la mañana siguiente, cuando Chiquita le subió el desayuno, se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que Bella no se había desvestido.

—Estoy bien, Chiquita, no pasa nada. Me quedé dormida en cuanto me tendí en la cama.

—_Sim, senhora, quer me correo bo banho, senhora _—sugirió la sirvienta con la esperanza de que Bella le hiciera algunas confi dencias, pero no tuvo éxito.

—No, muchas gracias, voy a darme una ducha, _chuveiro._

—_Oh, sim, senhora _—Chiquita sonrió y salió de la habitación.

Bella desayunó bastante preocupada, pensando que la pre sencia de Jacob seguramente habría despertado la curiosidad del per sonal de servicio. No pudo evitar preguntarse cómo se sentiría él ahora y de todo corazón deseaba que se marchase lo antes posible.

Pensó en Edward con rencor. ¿Por qué insistía en mostrarse ofendi do cuando no deseaba ser su marido realmente? Necesitaba una mujer como pantalla, pero no estaba interesado por ella.

Se vistió con cuidado. Eligió un pantalón negro y una blusa color violeta. Bajó de prisa y, al no encontrar a nadie en el comedor, de cidió salir al corral para respirar el aire fresco de la mañana. Allí en contró una yegua con su potrillo y se acercó para acariciarlo.

—_Bom dia, _Bella —le dijo Carlisle mientras se aproximaba con expresión adusta.

—Buenos días —repuso la joven con una tímida sonrisa.

— ¿Has dormido bien?

Bella creyó adivinar cierto tono de reproche en su voz.

—Pues... sí. Lamento mucho haber ofendido a sus invitados anoche.

—Olvídalo —respondió Carlisle moviendo la cabeza-—, pero está bamos preocupados por ti. ¿Quién es ese señor Black?

—Pues..., ¿no les has explicado nada Edward?

—Nos dijo que le había conocido en Inglaterra.

— ¿Eso fue todo lo que les dijo? —Ella trataba de eludir el tema.

—Bella, parece que anoche tuvieron un enfrentamiento Edward y ese hombre. —Carlisle suspiró como si le resultara difícil la situa ción—. Sé bien que no es asunto mío, pero en estos días hemos lle gado a quererte y nos sentiremos muy disgustados si no te decides a confiarnos tus problemas.

— ¿Mis problemas?

—Sí —replicó el hombre con afecto—. Sabemos que este matri monio no ha sido nada fácil para ti, pero queremos saber si ha sido culpa de

Edward solamente. Si no te sentías capaz de vivir aquí, tan lejos de tu país, ¿por qué te casaste con él?

Bella no sabía qué contestar. Ignoraba la versión de Edward y no podía explicar absolutamente nada sin ponerle a él en evidencia.

En aquel momento se escucharon los cascos de un caballo y, con un suspiro de alivio, se volvió para mirar a Edward, que llegaba mon tado a caballo.

—Hola —dijo Carlisle a su hijastro—. ¿Los has encontrado?

—Sí, están por Río Rosado. —Edward desmontó—. Por lo menos hay cien.

Bella supuso que hablaban de ganado y se alejó unos pasos. Edward la siguió, poniéndole un brazo sobre los hombros. La joven pensó que aquella actitud cariñosa tenía como propósito impresionar a Carlisle y, sin importarle lo que pudiera pensar su suegro, le dijo:

— ¿Dónde está Jacob?

—Rose le ha invitado a dar un paseo a caballo —explicó Carlisle y añadió—: Se lo sugerí yo, porque no hay nada mejor que el aire del campo para limpiar la mente de telarañas.

Bella bajó la cabeza y continuó su camino al lado de Edward. Una vez en la casa, él le dijo con voz tranquila:

—Espero que no le hayas hecho confidencias a Carlisle. Él ignora tus relaciones con Black.

—Pero sabe que anoche hubo una discusión —explicó Bella.

—A mi madre no le gustó la forma en que tu amigo me hablaba; eso es todo.

—Estaba muy alterado por las molestias que sufrió en el vuelo. No sabía que hubiera corrientes tan turbulentas en esta zona —comentó Bella.

—Bueno, sobre las montañas siempre sopla el viento.

—Eso quiere decir que llevabas el avión muy bajo.

—Digamos que realicé un vuelo de observación. —Edward esbozó una sonrisa burlona y ella no pudo evitar el deseo de reírse, aunque estaba furiosa.

Decidida a que no descubriera su hilaridad, Bella se adelantó, pero Edward se le emparejó de inmediato.

— ¿Adonde vas? —le preguntó ella.

—A tomar un baño. ¿Quieres venir conmigo?

—Tenemos que hablar, por favor.

Edward continuó su camino, impasible, y ella le siguió hasta la puerta del vestidor.

— ¿Vienes? —le preguntó él de nuevo mientras se desabrochaba la camisa, pero la joven movió la cabeza y cerró la puerta. Edward la siguió hasta la habitación y le dijo—: Tal vez no haya sido muy apro piada la invitación, pero como suele decirse, todos los caminos llevan a Roma.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, en mi habitación? Le pregunto Bella con disgusto.

—_Nuestra _habitación. ¿No lo recuerdas? Edward se quitó la camisa y la dejó caer al suelo.

—Hazme el favor de dejar de desnudarte y escucha lo que tengo que decirte.

—Te estoy oyendo, nena. ¿Qué quieres decirme?

—Necesito saber por qué llamaste a Jacob.

Edward hizo el intento de desabrocharse los pantalones, pero se limitó a quitarse el cinturón. Se sentó en la cama para descalzarse.

—Porque eso era lo que tú deseabas.

—No, Edward. No era necesario que viniera hasta aquí.

— ¿Por qué no? Tengo derecho a medir mis fuerzas con mi rival.

— ¿Tu rival? —exclamó Bella, sonrojándose—. Eso no es cierto.

— ¿Qué quieres decir, Bella? —preguntó Edward, emocionado.

— ¡Deja ya de jugar con nosotros! Por alguna extraña razón, dis frutas manejando a las personas como si fueran títeres. Me has ase gurado una y otra vez que no estás dispuesto a aceptar la anulación; entonces, no sé por qué tenía que venir Jacob...

—Tal vez haya cambiado de opinión —comentó él, impasible.

— ¿Qué? —murmuró la joven, incrédula.

—Digo que tal vez haya cambiado de opinión.

Bella se apoyó en uno de los postes de la cama. Se sentía en ferma, incluso llegó a creer que se trataba de una recaída, pero en el fondo sabía que su condición física era excelente y que aquellas pa labras eran las responsables de su desfallecimiento.

Edward estaba junto a ella y, con lentitud, le acarició la frente y tomó entre sus menos un mechón de los cabellos femeninos. Dejó correr las sedosas hebras entre sus dedos y después las besó con pasión.

Este gesto resultó ser más intenso que una caricia y más íntimo que un beso en la boca. Parecía como si Edward se hubiera integrado por completo a su propio ser, como si la hubiera poseído en aquel mismo instante.

—Tu cabello tiene un exquisito aroma —murmuró Edward con voz ahogada por la emoción—. ¿Me permites investigar un poco más? Quiero averiguar a qué huele la piel de todo tu cuerpo.

Bella casi había perdido la conciencia y, con un esfuerzo, logró balbucir:

—No, Edward, déjame... Alguien podría entrar; apenas son las once de la mañana...

—No, querida, nadie va a entrar... —le aseguró, convincente, desa botonándole la blusa—. No puedes negarlo. Lo deseas tanto como yo

Ella sabía que tenía razón. Cuando Edward inclinó la cabeza para acariciarle los hombros con sus labios ardientes y entreabiertos, Bella respondió dejando correr sus manos sobre el musculoso pecho y después las deslizó hasta la cintura.

Los temblorosos labios masculinos recorrieron el cuello de la joven y ascendieron hasta la boca, mientras las manos la acariciaban. Los labios se unieron y lo que había comenzado como un acercamiento ti tubeante y cauteloso, se estaba convirtiendo en una entrega apasiona da y total.

— ¿No vas a rechazarme ahora? —Preguntó él sin separar casi los labios de la vibrante boca femenina y la respuesta llegó llena de ur gencia y sensualidad.

— No hables, no digas nada... —y con una ex clamación impregnada de voluptuosidad, Edward la llevó a la cama y se tendió a su lado.

Bella estaba convencida de que todo lo que había leído sobre la unión física entre un hombre y una mujer, sobre la experiencia única y totalizadora de dos cuerpos enlazados en un acto sublime de amor, no sucedía nunca en la vida real. Los terribles momentos que había vivido con Mike, amortiguaron el despertar natural de sus emociones y desde entonces, de manera sistemática, había evitado cualquier contacto íntimo. Pero al lado de Edward, había empezado a sospechar que hacer el amor significaba algo más que la posesión del cuerpo femenino por el hombre amado.

Sin embargo, la sola idea de tener que pasar por aquel trance, la llenaba de temor.

Ahora sabía que Edward no era Mike ni Jacob. Su marido la conocía con tal profundidad, que podía jugar con sus sentidos y con sus emociones, haciéndole olvidar sus temores y también sus inhibiciones.

De manera insensible, Edward fue borrando su renuencia con sua vidad y ternura, sin arrebatos discordantes e inútiles; hasta que la barrera final no fue sino un momento de angustia, perdido en una inmensa ola de placer.

Cuando todo pasó, Bella se negaba a descender de las alturas, para ella desconocidas, a las que Edward la había elevado. No deseaba separarse de él y se aferraba a su espalda, resbaladiza por el sudor.

— ¿Y bien? —alcanzó ella a murmurar sin moverse.

Edward le enmarcó el rostro con ambas manos y le dijo con voz ahogada:

—Así que soy el primero en tu vida.

— ¿Lo dudabas?

—Sí, siempre tuve dudas. Te adoro, amor mío.

—Te amo... —murmuró Bella sin poder contenerse y los labios masculinos ahogaron el suspiro que afloraba a los suyos. Poco después, Edward se incorporó y le dijo.

—Creo que debemos bajar a comer con la familia.

—He perdido el apetito.

— ¡Yo podría comerme un buey! —exclamó Edward, mirándola arro bado—. Pero se me haría difícil probar bocado en este momento. —Se encaminó de prisa al cuarto de baño.

Bella continuó tendida en la cama, escuchando correr el agua de la ducha, hasta que Edward regresó envuelto en una toalla y se dirigió al vestidor. Al poco tiempo regresó, vestido con una camisa de seda azul marino y unos pantalones del mismo color.

— ¿No piensas levantarte? —Ella sintió unos deseos enormes de in vitarle a la cama, pero se incorporó, ruborizada al pensar lo que es tarían imaginando los Cullen... ¡y Jacob!

—Edward —dijo Bella con cautela—. ¿Qué va a pasar con Jacob?

— ¿Quieres que hable con él?

—Sí, creo que es lo mejor —respondió ella, más tranquila. Edward se le acercó y, dándole un beso en la frente, le dijo:

—Vístete, querida. —Luego se dirigió a la puerta y salió. Bella bajó media hora después y se encontró con Rosalie y con Jacob, que estaban sentados en la terraza junto al matrimonio Cullen.

Le ofrecieron un aperitivo y ella lo aceptó gustosa, pero se sentía in tranquila porque no veía a Edward por ningún lado.

—Edward no está aquí —le informó Esme, anticipándose a su pre gunta—. Se ha ido a Valentes.

Bella estaba desolada. Valentes se encontraba a cien kilómetros de distancia. ¿Por qué no le había avisado su salida? Jacob la estaba mirando en aquel momento y, a juzgar por su expresión, tampoco Edward había hablado con él.

— ¿Qué estabas haciendo, Bella? Rosalie y yo fuimos a pasear a caballo, pero hace más de una hora que regresamos y no andabas por ninguna parte.

Bella se recostó en el respaldo de la silla. No quería escuchar las palabras de reproche de aquel hombre. Necesitaba pensar, poner en orden sus ideas. ¿Por qué no le había dicho Edward que tenía que ir a Valentes? ¿Por qué no había hablado con Jacob antes de partir? ¿Acaso no le importaba que Jacob estuviera allí, junto a ella, sin saber que ya no deseaba anular su matrimonio?

— ¿Cuándo va a volver Edward? —le preguntó a su suegra.

—No lo sé —le respondió la dama con evidente desagrado y de in mediato se volvió para hablar con su hija, lo cual indicaba que no de seaba continuar la conversación. Bella estaba desconcertada y de seaba la presencia de su esposo para salir de aquel terrible enredo.

Se sentaron a la mesa y Bella apenas probó bocado. Al terminar la comida, Jacob la llevó al saloncito y cerró la puerta.

—Ahora, Bella, vas a darme una explicación.

— ¡Jacob! —exclamó, nerviosa—. ¡Cómo me hubiera gustado aho rrarte el viaje!

— ¿Ahorrarme el viaje? ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Que no voy a pedir la anulación de mi matrimonio.

— ¿Te has vuelto loca?

—No, estoy enamorada de mi marido y además creo que siempre lo he estado.

— ¡Estás loca, Isabella! No puedes hacerme eso.

—Lo siento, Jacob, pero estoy segura de mi cariño.

— ¿Y él? ¿Vas a decirme que también te quiere? ¿Por qué crees que me trajo hasta aquí? ¿Para que le arrebate a la mujer que ama? No seas

ingenua, Bella, ese hombre te desprecia.

—Escucha, Jacob, lo que ocurre es que antes que tú llegaras, yo to davía no estaba segura de lo que deseaba hacer.

— ¿Y ahora sí lo estás?

-Sí.

— ¿Qué es lo que te ha hecho cambiar de opinión? ¿Las sensaciones que ha despertado en ti antes de irse a Valentes?

— ¿Tú qué sabes de eso?

—Te diré lo que sé. Tu marido estaba impaciente por hacerme saber que me dejaba una novia de segunda mano.

— ¡No lo creo! —Se había quedado sin aliento.

— ¡Allá tú!

— ¿Cuándo ha hablado contigo?

—Poco antes de partir para Valentes.

— ¿Te ha explicado por qué tenía que salir con tanta prisa?

—No, pero imagino que se habrá ido con la esperanza de que ac tuaras con sensatez y te marcharas conmigo antes de su vuelta.

— ¿A eso le llamas actuar con sensatez?

—No te engañes, Isabella, no tienes nada que hacer aquí. Edward se casó contigo para taparle la boca a su madre. Me imagino que querían casarle

con una jovencita nativa de este país y...

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Me lo ha dicho su hermana y creo que tú no lo ignoras.

Bella se llevó una mano a la cabeza y Jacob se le acercó para decirle:

—Querida, debes volver conmigo a Inglaterra. Tu sitio está allí y tú lo sabes. Además, me parece que los Cullen también lo saben.

Bella se retiró. Le molestaba profundamente que Jacob se mos trara cariñoso y compasivo. No le amaba, nunca le había amado y ahora ni siquiera podía soportar su presencia.

—Escucha, Jacob, me parece que lo mejor que puedes hacer es re gresar de inmediato a Inglaterra.

—¿Qué?

—No tengo por qué repetirlo. Me has oído perfectamente.

—Pero, ¿qué vas a hacer tú?

— ¿Yo? Pues voy a quedarme aquí, naturalmente.

—Eres una necia, una necia obstinada y estúpida.

—Tal vez tengas razón, pero has olvidado que soy la esposa de Edward y que nada puede cambiar esta situación. ,

—Eso es lo que tú crees. Ya sé que Edward es católico, pero aquí la Iglesia es todopoderosa y si Masen quiere la anulación, la puede conseguir.

La joven le miró con profundo desprecio y le dijo:

—Jacob, quiero que te vayas ahora mismo.

— ¿Qué? Yo no vuelvo a subirme en esa cafetera que llaman avión.

—Pues entonces tendrás que regresar por carretera.

—No lo puedo creer, Isabella. ¿Qué vas a hacer aquí? Por favor te lo suplico, vuelve en ti y vayámonos juntos.

—De aquí no me muevo. Ya te lo he dicho varias veces: estoy ena morada de mi marido.

— ¡Bella!

La joven le dio la espalda y al escuchar el sonido violento de una puerta, se volvió y siguió a Jacob hacia el salón.

Carlisle salía en aquel momento del estudio y, un tanto alarmado, le preguntó:

— ¿Qué sucede, Bella?

—Que el señor Black regresa ahora mismo a Inglaterra.

— ¿Se va solo? —Carlisle la miró a los ojos.

—Sí.

—Muy bien. Juan puede llevarle en la avioneta a Belo Horizonte y allí tomará un avión que le lleve a Río de Janeiro.

Bella se quedó pensativa unos momentos, pero se dio cuenta de que Belo Horizonte estaba bastante más cerca que Río. Jacob bien podía soportar un viaje corto en avioneta.

—Gracias, Carlisle. Se lo diré ahora mismo.

—Entonces, ¿no te vas con él?

— ¡No! ¡Aquí me quedo para siempre! A pesar de que ustedes pa recen muy ansiosos por deshacerse de mí.

—No seas tonta. Nosotros no queremos que te vayas; ésta es tu casa.

—Pero durante la comida ustedes parecían tan disgustados...

—Es que Rose salió a caballo con Jacob esta mañana y él le dijo que tú... bueno, que tenías relaciones con él. No creo que Rose fuera capaz de inventar una cosa así, me imagino que estaba diciendo la verdad.

—Jacob y yo llegamos a ser algo más que amigos, pero nunca ha sido mi amante, se lo puedo jurar.

—Él dice que viniste aquí a instancias suyas.

Bella bajó la cabeza, avergonzada.

—Sí, así es, pero al volver a ver a Edward..., bueno, usted ya me en tiende...

La boca de Carlisle se curvó con una sonrisa.

—No soy tan viejo como para no darme cuenta de lo que puede hacer el amor. Muchos obstáculos os han separado, pero sois muy jóvenes y tenéis la vida por delante.

—Sí, Carlisle, han pasado muchas cosas y ahora yo no sé cómo justi ficar la presencia de Jacob en «Monte Paraíso».

—No te preocupes; yo me encargaré de eso. Te aseguro que Rose y Esme se van a alegrar mucho cuando sepan que te quedas entre nosotros.

**Oww, solo keda un capítulo!**

**Bueno Bella ya ha tomado su decisión, pero cuál será la de Edward?**

**por cierto, el otro día llegamos a las 3000 visitas... k pasaria si todas esas visitas me mandasen un rewiew? por fiss, k no cuesta nada mandarme un mensajito con un saludo... me conformo con un "hola!"**


	13. Chapter 13

**Nada de esto es mío. Ni la historia ni los personajes.**

**Gracias por vuestros geniales rewiews a: LUCYarg, alejacipagauta, Jime, Angie Cullen Hale y Alimago.**

**CAPÍTULO** **13**

**Jake** partió aquella misma tarde, tras convencerse de que volar a Belo Horizonte no era tan malo como viajar por carrete ra a través de las montañas. Antes de despedirse, le entregó a Bella una carta de Lady Newton. Ella la guardó en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón y, con todo el corazón, le deseó buen viaje. Era el último vínculo que la unía con Inglaterra y no le resultaba fácil rom perlo, pero había decidido quedarse y si Edward la rechazaba, ya encon traría la forma de hacerle cambiar de opinión. Los recuerdos de su reciente e intensa experiencia amorosa le daban la fuerza que necesita ba en aquellos momentos. No dudaba que Edward la quería apasionada mente y esto le bastaba.

Pero según avanzaba la noche sin que Edward volviera, se sintió flaquear. Tuvo que cenar en compañía de la familia y hacer acopio de valor para afrontar la situación. Se había arreglado cuidadosamente para la ocasión con un elegante vestido negro de chiflón. Como único adorno, llevaba una cadena de oro y aretes haciendo juego.

—¡Bella, qué _bella_ estás esta noche! —exclamó su suegra al verla—. Estamos encantados de que hayas decidido quedarte.

—Sí, Bella, yo también estoy feliz con la buena noticia. Tengo que pedirte que me disculpes por el mal trato que te di en la comida, pero es que Jacob Black... —dijo Rosalie, emocionada.

—Lo sé —la interrumpió Bella, avergonzada—, creo que Carlisle ya les habrá explicado...

— ¿Qué tú y Jacob erais amigos? Lo adivinamos desde el principio. No podía ser amigo de Edward; era evidente que se odiaban —comentó Esme.

— ¿Ah, sí? —respondió Bella, nerviosa. Creía que su esposo había exagerado su antagonismo hacia Jacob con el único propósito de hacerla sentirse mal. Tenía que reconocer que Edward siempre lograba ponerla en desventaja.

—No te preocupes —le dijo Esme, sonriendo—, ya pasó todo. Jacob se ha marchado y tú estás aquí...

« ¡Ojalá todo fuera tan sencillo!», pensó Bella con cierta tristeza al recordar que Edward no estaba presente, pero tenía la esperanza de que todo habría de terminar bien.

La noche era muy calurosa y Bella no quería acostarse todavía. Se acercó al balcón para mirar a lo lejos a través de las sombras. De pronto, escuchó un sonido extraño y también percibió una luz extra ña que descendía rápidamente. Por fin se dio cuenta de que se trataba de un helicóptero. ¡Edward había llegado! Sólo a él se le podía ocurrir abordar un helicóptero para trasladarse por encima de las montañas en la oscuridad.

Se puso rígida. Era probable que pasara de largo por la habitación para llegar hasta el vestidor, sin volverse siquiera para cerciorarse de que ella estaba en la cama. Escuchó las pisadas en el corredor y se mantuvo inmóvil, recostada en el barandal. En aquel momento, la puerta se cerró con estruendo.

Al encenderse la luz, Bella se sintió deslumbrada y, de manera instintiva, se echó a un lado. Las cortinas la ocultaron por completo, ero ella se asomó para observar sin ser vista.

Vio cómo Edward la buscaba con la mirada y cómo su expresión se endurecía al no encontrarla. Se volvió hacia la puerta, mas se detuvo angustiado. Golpeó el marco con los puños y se pasó una mano por la cabeza con un gesto de desesperación. Luego se tiró sobre la cama y sepultó la cabeza en la almohada. ¡Edward creía que ella se había marchado con Jacob!

Salió de entre los cortinajes y en aquel preciso instante, un insecto, pasó vibrando cerca de su oreja. La joven lanzó un grito de miedo y se precipitó en la alcoba sin cautela alguna, cerrando la ventana y Edward dio un salto en la cama.

— ¡Bella! —exclamó incrédulo, repitiendo su nombre con un tono de reproche.

—Hola, Edward —respondió ella con frialdad.

—Dime por qué estabas escondida en el balcón. ¿Querías observar mis reacciones con toda impunidad?

— ¿Observarte? De ninguna manera. Estaba esperando que llega ras y cuando escuché el helicóptero... Bueno, la verdad es que necesita ba saber a qué atenerme.

— ¿A qué atenerte? No te entiendo. Creí que me habías abando nado.

—Escucha, Edward, ¿por qué le dijiste a Jacob que habíamos hecho el amor? ¿Por qué le hiciste creer que querías deshacerte de mí?

— ¿Qué? Yo no he hablado con Black desde que salió con Rose a caballo esta mañana.

— ¿No? ¿Entonces corno supo que tú y yo...?

Edward no le respondió. Se despojó de su chaqueta y la arrojó sobre una silla. Se le veía por completo agotado y Bella le compadeció.

—Edward, dime sinceramente si deseas que me quede aquí contigo —Bella pensó que iba a tomarla entre sus brazos para demostrarle cuánto la necesitaba, ¡pero no lo hizo! Se quitó las botas y los calcetines y se tendió en la cama.

— ¿Qué pregunta es ésa? No te entiendo y la verdad es que estoy agotado en este momento. No quiero seguir discutiendo tonterías.

— ¿Estás muy cansado? ¿Y cómo crees que me siento yo?

— ¿No te das cuenta, Bella, de que por fin estamos juntos para siempre?

—Entonces..., ¿de verdad te intereso?

— ¡Claro que me interesas! —Edward cerró los ojos con un gesto de impaciencia.

—Pues tienes una forma muy extraña de demostrarlo.

— ¿Por qué me dices eso, Isabella? He tenido un día terrible. Cuando al fin pude llegar al aeropuerto, me encontré con que no estaba el «Cessna». Me explicaron que el inglés se había marchado en avión a Belo Horizonte. Pregunté si iba solo y nadie supo responderme. Es increíble, pero nadie lo sabía y me asaltaron terribles dudas. Pensé que tal vez había logrado convencerte de que volvieras con él. Final mente, después de tantos problemas, puedo llegar a mi casa muerto de cansancio y me encuentro con que tu cama está vacía porque andas jugando al escondite. ¡Sí, Bella, te has salido con la tuya! Has podido verme desesperado por tu supuesta ausencia, pero creo que ya he tenido suficiente y te ruego que no insistas con tus preguntas tontas. No sé cómo se enteró Black de que estuvimos juntos en la cama, ¡pero en nombre de Dios, después de todo eres mi esposa!

— ¡Dime que me amas, Edward, necesito saberlo!

Edward gruñó con impaciencia, pero se incorporó y se acercó a ella para ponerle las manos sobre los hombros. Después, la tomó por la cintura.

—Bella, Bella... Te amo desde el momento que me fulmi naste con la mirada en una fiesta infantil frustrada. Ahora ven a la cama y déjate de tonterías.

—No puedo creerlo.

— ¿Por qué no? —preguntó él tranquilamente, mientras le quitaba con cuidado su hermoso vestido negro.

—Tú nunca me lo dijiste...

—Las circunstancias siempre nos fueron adversas, pero ahora que estamos juntos debemos olvidar todas las penas del pasado.

Bella estaba de pie junto a su esposo y éste le ordenó:

—Ahora te toca a ti desvestirme. ¡Hazlo de una vez! —La joven obedeció y, con dedos trémulos por la emoción, comenzó a quitarle la camisa.

Horas después, la luz de la luna se filtraba por la ventana, haciendo destacar la sombra azulada de la barba de Edward.

—Necesitas afeitarte —le dijo ella sonriendo, mientras frotaba la suave piel de su hombro sobre la áspera barba.

— ¿Ahora? —Bella movió la cabeza y se acurrucó entre sus brazos—. Cuéntame qué sucedió con Black. Quiero saberlo todo.

—Ya pasó, no tiene importancia —respondió Bella con una sonrisa.

—Dime lo que pasó.

—Jacob me dijo... que le habías contado que hicimos el amor.

— ¿Y tú creíste que yo era capaz de hacer algo así?

—No me quedaba otro remedio. ¿Cómo podía saberlo? Tenías que habérselo dicho tú, porque si no... Además, cuando bajé a comer, me encontré con la novedad de que te habías marchado.

—Seguramente, te explicaron que había ido a Valentes.

—Sí, por eso me asaltó la terrible duda de si te habrías ido porque buscabas la forma de deshacerte de mí.

— ¡Dios mío! Eso quiere decir que no te hablaron de la razón de mi viaje.

—No. No me dijeron nada. La comida fue terrible para mí. Tu madre y Rosalie apenas cruzaron palabra conmigo. Jacob le había dicho a Rose que él y yo...; es decir, que había algo entre nosotros.

—Estoy empezando a comprender. Así que tú ignorabas la razón de mi ausencia. ¡Cómo lo siento, Bella! Me imagino que habrás pen sado lo peor. ¿Por qué no te lo dijeron cuando se marchó Jacob? ¿O es que todavía no te hablan?

—Ha sido un día terrible. Después de comer, Jacob me dijo que... bueno, que le habías hablado de lo ocurrido entre nosotros y que con fiabas en que yo volvería a Inglaterra con él antes que tú regresaras de Valentes...

—Sigue —le ordenó Edward.

—Le dije que no me interesaban sus comentarios y que nada de lo que pudiera decirme me haría cambiar de opinión. Él insistió, pero le hice saber que quería oírlo de tus labios. Después de lo sucedido entre tú y yo, pensé que podría convencerte de la sinceridad de mi cariño.

—Escucha, Bella, si te hubieras ido con él, te habría seguido para matarte.

— ¿Serías capaz?

—Por lo menos, lo hubiera deseado.

—Pero él se ha ido y yo estoy aquí... Carlisle, tu padrastro, me creyó cuando le dije que no había nada entre Jacob y yo y se encargó de explicarlo a los demás. La cena también fue un tormento.

— ¿Nadie habló de mí?

—No, Edward. Me parece que deseaban hacer a un lado todos los temas personales. Además, ignoraban lo que me había dicho Jacob.

—Estoy asombrado por la actitud de Black. Eso demuestra que un hombre despechado puede ser muy peligroso. ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?

—Que habías despertado... sensaciones en mí.

—Es la verdad. —Edward sonrió maliciosamente.

— ¿Cómo lo supo? —Bella le lanzó una mirada de reproche.

—Nos ausentamos durante mucho tiempo y alguno de los sirvientes pudo decirle que habíamos entrado en la habitación; además, cuando yo te dejé, tenías una expresión de felicidad muy evidente.

— ¡Ha sido un día tremendo! —comentó Bella con un suspiro.

— ¿Y la noche? ¿Qué te ha parecido la noche?

"Bella se sonrojó, feliz, pero no dijo una palabra. Edward la besó con ternura y exclamó:

—Yo no he pasado un día muy fácil tampoco.

—Es verdad; todavía no me has dicho por qué tuviste que ir a Valentes.

— ¿Recuerdas que te comenté el estado tan delicado en que se encontraba Consuelo?

— ¡La mujer que dio a luz! —exclamó Bella de inmediato.

—Sí, murió hoy.

— ¡Oh, Edward, cómo lo siento!

—Vasco vino a buscarme. Estaba desesperado. Consuelo tenía una fuerte hemorragia y no había un minuto que perder.

— ¡Qué desgracia! ¿Cómo está el bebé?

—Se encuentra en el hospital y es probable que conserve la vida, pero en todo caso, vasco no puede quedarse con él; tendrá que man darlo a la misión con alguno de sus hermanos. Hice lo posible por salvar la vida de Consuelo, pero todo fue inútil. ¡Si ese estúpido me hubiera dejado llevarla al hospital hace una semana!...

—No es culpa tuya, Edward.

—Lo sé, pero el desperdicio de esfuerzos me disgusta profunda mente, por eso vivo aquí y no en Inglaterra. Tía puede encargarse de la finca, tiene experiencia y no me necesita para nada; en cambio aquí...

—Tienes razón. ¿Crees que yo te necesito?

—Claro que sí, y mucho, aunque debes saber que yo también te necesito.

— ¿Por qué nunca me lo has dicho?

— ¿Cuándo? Aquella ocasión que volví a Inglaterra, me encontré con la novedad de que ibas a casarte con Mike.

— ¿Fuiste a Inglaterra a verme?

— ¿Acaso no lo sabías? ¿No lo sentiste cuando bailábamos juntos?

—Nunca había experimentado nada igual —recordó ella con emoción.

—Yo tampoco, y lo peor es que estabas a punto de convertirte en a mujer de mi primo.

—Fue una noche espantosa —murmuró ella con un suspiro.

—En eso estoy de acuerdo. Me sentía tan mal, tan impotente ante la situación, que incluso llegué a odiarte..., hasta el momento que te vi después que Mike...

— ¿Me creíste cuando te aseguré que no me había... tocado?

—No me quedaba otro remedio, porque la sola idea me volvía loco, pero te portaste tan mal conmigo...

—Y tú conmigo —le reprochó Bella—. Cuando mi madre en fermó...

—Yo me ocupé de todo.

—Sí, ¡pero a qué precio!

—Fue lo único que se me ocurrió para protegerte de los moscones.

—Me abandonaste de inmediato.

—No podía hacer otra cosa. Tú me hubieras rechazado.

— ¡Quién sabe! —replicó ella maliciosamente.

—Eras muy joven y todo fue demasiado precipitado; creo que te hubieras opuesto con todas tus fuerzas. Era necesario que crecieras un poco, que madurases. Después, tía iba a mandarte a Brasil y…

— ¿A mandarme a Brasil? ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Lo que has oído. Me parece que eso fue lo que hizo. ¿No te mandó ella a Brasil?

—Pues sí... En realidad, ella sugirió que viniera en busca de la anulación.

—No era eso precisamente lo que yo quería, pero para el caso, vino a ser lo mismo.

—Eres un verdadero canalla.

—Pero me amas.

—Te amo mucho, mucho más de lo que te imaginas, pero ayer me dijiste que estabas dispuesto a dejarme marchar.

—Tenía que asegurarme de tu cariño —murmuró él, besándola con ternura. Por unos minutos, el silencio sólo fue roto por suspiros entre cortados. Después, cuando Edward separó su rostro del de ella, le dijo—: Necesitaba saber si realmente querías vivir conmigo y decidí jugarme el todo por el todo.

—Era un juego peligroso —comentó Bella, pensativa.

—De acuerdo, pero los resultados han sido magníficos. Ahora estamos juntos, ¡juntos para siempre!

A la mañana siguiente, Edward se marchó muy temprano para ayudar a Vasco en el funeral. Bella recordó la carta de tía. Estaba sentada frente al tocador cepillándose el cabello cuando vio el sobre que asomaba por el bolsillo de su pantalón. Se dispuso a leerla.

«Mi querida Bella:

»Me imagino que cuando leas esta carta, Edward ya te habrá explica do por qué te sugerí que fueras a Brasil a pedir la anulación de tu matrimonio, mas si acaso lo ignorases, me gustaría que lo supieras por mí. Desde hacía tiempo, Mike y yo estábamos al tanto de que Edward te quería. Nos escribía de cuando en cuando y nos aseguraba que, en cuanto terminara sus estudios, vendría a buscarte. Desgracia damente, Mike siempre estuvo un poco celoso de su primo; por eso, cuando te vio transformada en una hermosa joven, tú ya sabes lo que ocurrió. No es ningún secreto que siempre me opuse a tus relaciones con mi hijo, pero lo que no sabes es que escribí a Edward informándole de la situación.

Bella interrumpió la lectura para reflexionar. Así que Mike había tenido razón al decirle que su madre estaba utilizando a Edward para separarles. Después continúo leyendo:

»Cuando todo aquello sucedió y yo perdí a mi hijo, tuve que depender de la benevolencia de Edward. Él sabía que yo era capaz de cualquier cosa para seguir viviendo en Newton House. La enfermedad de tu madre, tan lamentable, le dio a Edward la oportunidad que necesi taba y supo aprovecharla. Constantemente me digo que no me hubiera atrevido a intervenir de no haber estado por completo segura del amor que siempre te ha tenido Edward, pero podría equivocarme porque hace muchos años que vivo en el engaño. Sin embargo, quiero que sepas que tu esposo es un hombre excelente, mientras que Jacob Black, por desgracia, es en todo tan semejante a Mike, que dudo mucho que pu diera hacerte feliz. En América del Sur hay un pequeño animal llamado escorpión. Se dice que tiene muy mal carácter, pero yo pienso que nada es tan negro como lo pintan; aunque sus hábitos sexuales son sumamente extraños: macho y hembra, se enfrascan en lo que algunos científicos han llamado la danza del amor; en ella hay una gran canti dad de maniobras de persuasión. Teniendo en cuenta los peligros que cada uno de ellos ofrece al otro, me parece que se requiere de mucho valor para seguir adelante, pero todos sabemos que lo más valioso es lo que resulta más difícil de alcanzar. Tal vez recuerdes esto cuando tengas que decidirte entre Jacob y Edward.»

A continuación aparecía su firma. Sin saber por qué, Bella no quedó muy convencida de su sinceridad.

Aquella noche, le mostró la carta a Edward. Después de leerla, él levantó la cara y le dijo, malicioso:

—Bueno, ahora falta saber a quién considera tía el escorpión, a Jacob o a mí.

— ¿Por qué crees que escribiría esa carta?

—No lo sé. ¿Tú qué opinas?

—Porque quería que yo supiera que eres un marido excelente —res pondió Bella, sonriendo.

— ¿De verdad lo crees? —Él frunció el ceño y la atrajo hacia sí con fuerza.

—Lo sé —murmuró la joven, acariciando la amplia frente mascu lina.

— ¿Te parece que tía desea sinceramente que seamos felices?

—Es posible —dijo Bella, sin mucha convicción.

—Voy a explicarte lo que ocurre en realidad. Hace cuatro años le advertí que si ella permitía que algún hombre se te acercara, tendría que salir de Newton House sin demora. Me imagino que cuando me comuniqué con ella por teléfono y tuvo que enterarme de que, en efecto, había un hombre en tu vida, debió necesitar buena cantidad de sedantes para recuperarse después de escuchar mis amenazas.

— ¡Edward! —exclamó Bella, mientras las manos masculinas recorrían su cuerpo tembloroso.

—Humm... hueles tan bien, que prefiero comerte a ti en vez bajar a cenar

**Fin.**

**Ya terminó! Me da penita haberla terminado tan prontito xD**

**Espero k os haya gustado el final! necesito k me deis vuestra opinion please! **

**Tricia**


End file.
